Dragon-Girl
by renandli
Summary: 14 year-old Zoe Drinkwater is brought to Hogwart's as a student in Harry's 5th year. She forges a strong bond with one of the professors and some of the students, can a girl this powerful be safe in such dark times? Explores people outside the golden trio. Additional to OOP through epilogue. Used to be New Girl in School. Refurbishing, fewer spelling mistakes through Chapter 16!
1. Chapter 1

_During the time between the publication of GOF and OOP I thought that their would be another girl introduced to the series. There was, Miss Luna Lovegood, she is a great addition to the story and I really enjoy her character. But...here is my sketchy rendition of who should have joined the gang at Hogwarts. Starting with the opening feast of the school year._

"It means the Minstry is interfering at Hogwarts."

After Hermione surmised the true nature of Professor Umbridge's speech the door of the Great Hall opened. Hundreds of students turned to watch Professor Snape leading a girl toward the head table. The girl had a rucksack slung over her shoulder, with eyes on the floor she limped after the billowy cloak until she reached the stairs. Snape turned and offered his arm for balance, each step causing the girl to wince. A curtain of dark hair shielded her from the frenzied whispers that had broken out across the Great Hall.

As Snape talked quietly to the Headmaster, Ron turned to Hermione, "Who do you think she is, then? I don't recognize her." He craned his neck to get a better look, having a father in the Ministry meant that he had met many of the wizarding families in Britain at one time or another but he could not place the girl on the dias.

"She's too old to just be starting school, maybe she's from Beaubaton or Daurmstrang?" Harry guessed as he scrutinized the actions of his least favorite teacher, who had just swooped down to collect the Sorting Hat and stool again. As Snape brought the girl to sit down, the Hall hushed again in anticipation. The girl sat with eyes closed under the Sorting Hat for longer than any other student. "Is the Hat refusing to sort her?" Harry whispered to his best friends, "It did want us to stop separating into houses..."

Harry was interrupted by the Sorting Hat's pronouncement. "Slytherin!"

"She looks so scared." Hermione spoke just under the tepid applause coming from the Slytherin table. She was much more tactful than Draco Malfoy who could be heard complaining, "She looks like a Hufflepuff, send her there. What do we want with a dirty Squib? Or maybe she's a mudblood." Mean laughter broke out along his table. Both the words and laughter reached the girl's ears, she whipped around from Professor McGonagell who had been welcoming the girl to the school.

Focusing in on Draco, she shook her hair out of her face and ran straight toward the far table. Harry jumped up and saw her bound onto a Ravenclaw bench. She bounced up to the table and launched herself. She seemed to hang mid-air with arms outstretched before her body began to transfigure. Webbing sprouted between her splayed fingers, legs tucked up and behind her, face lengthening. She flapped her arms once and the down draft from her new wings knocked a group of Ravenclaws to the floor. The yellow muggle dress she was wearing had transformed into brilliant lemon yellow scales and there were black spines running down her back. Harry didn't know what type of dragon she was but compared to a Hungarian Horntail she was tiny.

The Great Hall erupted with screams as the newly minted dragon soared toward the ceiling, the floating candle enchantments faded out as the golden reptile twirled through the air. Harry looked up to the head table to see many of the professors frozen in shock, Harry could not help but smile when he thought of how disappointed Hagrid would be that he missed the action. His large friend loved dragons, hopefully he would return before this one destroyed the castle. Chunks a plaster rained down from the roof when the dragon grazed against it. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall sent protection spells above the students. Harry added his own to the mix as a gargoyle dislodged. The shield kept the Patil twins safe from the concrete monster.

Hermione and Ron began casting protection spells along with other upperclassmen. First and second years dove under the tables. The dragon had turned her attention toward the Slytherin table, she blew fire at the protective shields. Malfoy and his gang flung themselves under the table as the charm broke. Her next shot burned into the centuries old wood of the house table. As another attack came, Snape jumped on the smoldering table muttering and flicking his wand. His magic blew her fire back upon the angry dragon, engulfing her. As the last bit of fire went out on her snout, she hovered above Snape for two wing flaps before rising into a left turn. The dragon lined up with the Hufflepuff table, changing back into a girl as her shoes shattered the few glasses that remained on the table. She dropped to the table, her dress smoking, low whimpering could be heard above the deadly silence that followed.

As the whimpers turned to sobs, the whole school saw Neville Longbottom move toward the table. Shocked gasps accompanied his hand petting her hair. No one moved as he shifted the broken glass littering the table, clearing a path even as his hand was scratched. Neville spoke to her in a low voice that only she could hear, after a moment her head rose and she let Neville slip her off the table.

Neville supported her weight and brought her through the wreckage back up to the Head table. Snape, McGonagell, and Dumbledore met them. Seeing the adults faces, Harry was startled at how old and tired his mentors seemed.

Dumbledore nodded at Snape, who glided over to the teens. The Headmaster took his place behind his pedestal, "Students. Please welcome Zoe Drinkwater to Hogwarts. I know you will make her feel right at home. Now I think it is time that you all take your seats and begin the wonderful feast in front of us all." With a wave of his wand, the Great Hall restored itself to its past glory while platters of steaming food materialized upon the house tables.

Dumbledore resolutely took his seat and began with dessert, a huge chocolate treacle. Each of the professors but Snape and Madame Pomfrey joined in, leaving the students little to do but follow suit. Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey made to lead Zoe up to the hospital wing. Zoe grasped Neville as he tried to rejoin his house and whispered urgently at Professor Snape.

Snape sneered, then visibly sighed, "Very well, if you would go with Miss Drinkwater up to the infirmary, Mr Longbottom."

As the quartet passed between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, Harry, Ron and Hermione could see the students shying away from the aisle.  
Dinner was a very noisy affair once the Great Hall doors closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their favorite squishy chairs. The rest of the common room was empty, the excitement of the first night back had finally died down enough for sleep. Harry was glad in a way, at least Zoe had taken some of the interest off his shoulders. There were still a lot of whispers directed at him but most were about the strange dragon-girl. Seeing their professors work some strong magic was equally gossip inducing. The golden trio had done their fair share of gossiping on both topics.

"There hasn't been a natural Animagus born in years. I'm sure I haven't seen Zoe Drinkwater in any of the research I did on Rita Skeeter." Hermione humpfed at the idea that her books were not correct. She had poured over multiple tomes addressed to the subject of Animagi the year before.

"But if that Skeeter woman could keep off the lists, couldn't Zoe?" Ron wondered.

"Really, Ronald. Dumbledore obviously knows her, and the entire school has seen her transform, other people must know about her out in the community."

Harry let them squabble for a while. They had been over the same topics for the last few hours. All three had been grudgingly impressed by Snape's performance and shocked that Zoe had been so violent toward the Slytherins.

"She didn't win any friends by going crazy like that." Harry was concerned about the blowback the new girl would face in her house. "They're going to rip her apart when she leaves the hospital. The Slytherins aren't exactly known for their warm welcomes, even under the best circumstances."

"I'm kind of glad she didn't get put in with us though." Ron gulped as he voiced his worry. A new thought struck him, "Do you think Neville knows her?"

"He must. Or else why would he have gone with her?" Harry didn't have time to follow-up his musing because th portrait hole had just creaked open.

"Hey guys, didn't think anyone would still be awake." Neville sleepily came toward the fire, seeing the questions in their eyes, he brought a chair over and sat down.

Hermione asked "How is she, Neville?" Ron went with "Who is she, Neville?" Similar questions with infinitely different meanings.

Neville nodded at Hermione, "She is feeling better, Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion to ease the pain. When she transforms, her bones ache, especially with such a big animal." Neville's eyes seemed far away. "Professor Snape left us when we arrived at the infirmary, he was going to brew a different potion which should stop her transforming. Until she gets a better handle on it."

"As to who she is... She didn't come to Hogwarts when she was 11 because of her transformations. Zoe's been at St Mungo's pretty much her entire life, the changes take their toll so she always needed healer supervision. I've known her for a long time. I think I met her on her 7th birthday, I kind of remember cake and party hats. She's quiet, but I think that's because she's never around other kids. I see her each time me and gran visit London. I think I'm the only one who visits her regularly."

"She just lives at St Mungos? Other than the transformations, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked quickly. Harry wanted to avoid his friends asking why Neville was at St Mungo's so often, often enough to make friends with a patient. He guessed that Neville had met Zoe while visiting his parents. Harry had found out last year that Frank and Alice Longbottom were in the long-term care unit at the wizard hospital, but Dumbledore had made it clear not to spread the word.

"Nothing's wrong with her." Neville was testy before admitting, "Not really. She just can't control herself." He slumped back into his chair, "She's an Animagus, but she hasn't settled on a form yet. Dogs, wolves, deer, rabbits...but always different markings, which isn't suppose to happen. Markings are supposed to be the same each time an Animagus shifts, its how the Ministry keeps track of them. I've never seen her turn into a dragon...that's a little scary. She could burn the place down without even knowing it. The honeybadger incident was bad." Neville shook himself with the memory.

"Without knowing? McGonagell remembers what she does as a cat, are you saying Zoe turns completely animal?" Hermione seemed poised to run to the library to see if this had happened to any other Animagus.

"I don't know, she's told me about changing but its confusing. Zoe says that she feels mostly animal when she morphs but she knows people, can understand us. Doing animal stuff, like growling at an enemy makes complete sense and she just goes along with it. One day she was a wolf and she attacked the vulture on my gran's hat." Neville smiled at his memory and the laughter it brought, before turning serious again. "The problem is that she can't turn back into her human form without help. That's what Snape was doing when he got on the table."

"You know what? I'm trying to convince myself that its good that Zoe is in Slytherin. But I wish she could be here with me...us." Neville blushed at his slip of the tongue.

Hermione followed his meaning. "Well if Professor Snape brews the potions she needs and can also change her back to human form...its the best place for her, right?"

The four let the question hang in the air among them. Knowing that Voldemort was lurking at the edges of Wizard society meant that Zoe needed to be watched, they just didn't know if Snape was the best caretaker.

Five minutes of silence passed before Neville nodded goodnight, retiring to the boy's dorm room. Harry and Ron followed soon after, splitting from Hermione as she went up to the girl's dorm. None of them had restful sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

People were still talking about the new girl, Zoe Drinkwater, at breakfast the morning after the feast. Dragon sightings abounded, a minute did not pass without an upperclassman gasping while pointing at the ceiling. Prefects had to drag a number of crying first years out from under the tables so no one would be late for class. Hermione snapped at Fred Weasley after the sixth kid she had to unearth.

The gossip mills were up and running as well. Many pointed out that Zoe did not have a wand the night before, no one knew what that meant, but they were intrigued.

"No one does magic without a wand," Hermione sniffed at anyone who brought it up. "Her abilities are innate, McGonagall doesn't need a wand to transfigure into a cat, Zoe wouldn't either. But for everything else she'll need a wand just like the rest of us." Hermione sounded confident of that fact but her hair bristled up. If there was a way to do magic without a wand, she was sure she would have figured it out.

Harry and the other 5th year Griffyndors were surprised to see Zoe when they went to double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Neville had mentioned that she was a year younger, only fourteen. Professor Flitwick was showing Zoe 'Wingardium Leviosa' at a desk at the front of the room when the class entered.

"Good morning students! As you know, 5th years have OWLs this year, so its very important that you gain mastery in all the Charms we cover this year and the ones you already know. Lets get started!"

Flitwick set the class to work on a quick overview of Charms they already knew, going among the groups of students stunning each other, he deftly dodged objects flying around other groups. Halfway through class, Flitwick pulled Hermione to the front of the room, asking her to partner Zoe as she practiced Summoning charms. Harry and Ron were too far away to hear anything but the boys could see that Zoe was not doing well at her assignment. The box of apples that Zoe and Hermione were working with were quickly scattered around the room and not collected. Two apples hit Ron in the head. Harry was almost certain Zoe was the culprit but could not discount Hermione, being a good friend he swallowed his laughter.

At the end of class, Neville went over to chat with Zoe. She looked fairly crushed, the summoning charm had not gone well. Hermione rejoined her friends with some applesauce in her hair. She finger raked it out and hissed. "She is horribly bad at this. I can't believe I had to waste so much time, I need to practice too, what if this affects my OWLs!" Hermione grabbed her things and stormed out.

"It must have been bad if Hermione's angry about helping a teacher." Ron walked with Harry down to Potions where they caught up with Hermione.

She was already waiting in the queue for class, muttering to herself. When she saw the boys she spoke louder, including them in her thoughts. "Sorry guys, she's really not too bad. She's never done this kind of magic before, I have to remember, Zoe's basically a first year. She told me she just got her wand yesterday, I don't know what I would do. Being a witch but not having your most important tool, can you imagine?"

"I wonder why she wasn't getting ready to switch classes?" Harry threw out into the ether.

A voice behind them supplied the answer. "Miss Drinkwater will be attending only one subject per day, Professor Dumbledore thought it the best way to bring her education up-to-date...I'm sorry if the headmaster did not include you in the decision in this matter since it is none of your business." Snape flapped through the throng in front of his door, signalling the beginning of class.

"Charms would be all right, but 8 hours of Snape, kill me now. Poor girl's going to run back to St Mungos." Ron muttered under his breath while getting his cauldron set up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After his first long week at Hogwarts, Harry wrote to his godfather, Sirius Black. He mentioned Hagrid's absence, the evil Umbridge and the new girl. The response was quick, as an owl tapped on the common room window while Harry, Ron and Hermione were striving to complete the piles of homework that had been assigned.

Sirius commiserated with his godson about Umbridge's role in the school and wrote that Hagrid should return to Hogwarts soon. Sirius also included a juicy bit of information about Zoe.

_...As you have probably noticed, your new classmate has unique talents that make her very desirable with Voldemort on the move. Dumbledore is collecting powerful witches and wizards to our side. Even if they don't officially side with us, as long as Voldemort does not hold them, we benefit. From reports, she is a lonely child, that makes her vulnerable to people leading her astray..._

"If Dumbledore thinks she could sway the war, she must be powerful." Ron stated in wonder.

"Well she can change into a dragon, Ron. Being an Animagus takes a lot of magical ability, if she ends up with the dragon as her final form...well, we've seen some of the damage she can do, haven't we. That kind of power would definitely make her a real target for You-know-who." Hermione shivered, the three of them knew some of the lengths Voldemort would go for power.

"I haven't seen her talking to anyone but Neville and the professors. It doesn't help that the teachers keep her separate in class, they should just have her sit with us." Harry wouldn't mind sharing a desk with the quiet brunette. Zoe was pretty with blue eyes that darted around every room she was in. The teachers were not only to blame though, much like Hermione, Zoe often had walls of books surrounding her. She was attempting to catch up four years of training in one year, 7th years were forced to tutor her during lunch and after dinner. Professors would nip down to the dungeons to clarify points much to Snape's feigned annoyance.

"To bad Lupin isn't teaching anymore, Zoe isn't going to know a Boggart from a knarl at the rate Umbridge is going." Ron usually turned to grumbling about the DADA teacher and her outdated books when his workload overwhelmed him.

"Neville told me that Umbridge set her to write out all 7 levels of the DADA book before the end of term, and that's all Umbridge has said to her." Harry bristled at the idea of anyone being so ill-equiped to defend themselves. "If anyone needs a proper Defense teacher, its her. Maybe. Maybe we could mention it to Dumbledore...or even Snape."

His friends both yelled in unison "1 2 3 Not It!" looking horrified at Harry's suggestion.

"Yeah, you're right. Zoe's on her own with that one. A proper DADA teacher just isn't in the cards this year for Zoe or any of us." Ron and Hermione gave each other a significant look as Harry put Zoe's problems on the back burner and reluctantly applied himself to his homework.


	3. Chapter 35

Down in the dungeons of Hogwart's, Zoe was also faced with too much work and too little time. Her body was aching again after waking up as a rabbit that morning. The girls in her dorm cooed as she hopped around, looking for a way to get to Professor Snape. But the idea of having a dorm bunny quickly tarnished when Polly Siemens found a little present in her loafer.

Zoe was able to keep ahead of her angry pursuer until Pansy Parkinson, their prefect, came in to see what all the noise was about. Zoe ran for the door and was outside Snape's office before you could say Quidditch. She got the man's attention by scrabbling at the door and twitched her little bunny nose at him as he opened it. Stepping into the hall, at first Professor Snape thought a very brave or very foolish student had pulled a ring-and-run on him until he felt a weight on his foot. A small black bunny with white ears was looking up at him from the top of his boot.

"Miss Drinkwater, I see you've gotten into quite the perdicament." He reached down and picked up the ball of fluff, he was bitten for his trouble, but he managed to hang on until he deposited her on a chair. "I assume you did not take your potion last night." He enjoyed hearing himself talk and a mere flesh wound would not stop his oratory.

Especially when his audience couldn't talk back.

"I work hard to create these potions for you at the request of the Headmaster, who is merely trying to save you the pain that comes when you are not in your human form. Prehaps, I should not bother." Zoe knew it was an empty threat, Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to quit brewing her potions. Snape was already at his shelves, shuffling through the bottles even though Zoe could clearly see the right one sitting on Snape's desk. He made a show of finding the bottle and pouring out a dose into a saucer.

The potion worked in a thrice. Zoe let the coldness of the hard paving stones soothe her muscles and joints after she fell off the chair. Eventually she pulled herself up with help from the desk and sat across from her Potions master. The ache of transforming made her queasy, it would be disastrous to vomit right now. Zoe took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"Do you know what brought on the transformation?" Snape inquired as he idly rubbed the bite on his hand. His tone was sarcastic because, as he had heard before, she never knew exactly why she morphed out of her human form. Zoe shrugged, pain shot across her face.

Snape pushed a different bottle across the desk, she opened it and took a swig. If he was going to poison her, she'd let him with the pain she felt. "It is vitally important that you know what brings on your Animagus form, Miss Drinkwater. I know it can be awfully difficult, but I need you to think. Were you dreaming?"

Zoe matched his icy glare with one of her own, when ever he asked her direct questions like this she felt him prodding her brain for more information. Walls went up in her mind before answering, not fully trusting her professor. Once protected, Zoe closed her eyes to recollect the images of her dream. "I was in a forest, drinking from a stream. I could hear leaves rustling. Spring-time."

Zoe frowned as her dream took on a darker feel. "I look into the stream after drinking and I see a hawk diving toward me, talons curled. I know he will kill me if I hesitate so I bound up the rocky shore and make it to a hollow tree. I hear the hawk dig his claws into the bark and see his eye at the entrance I just escaped through. But he can't get to me. I never leave the tree in the dream, just stay huddled inside until I wake. Its the same dream I always have when I wake up as a bunny. When I've transformed during the day, into a rabbit, it is triggered by a mental flash of a hawk coming toward me."

Snape blew a disgruntled sigh out his beaky nose. "But why a rabbit? Why not choose a bear or wolf. Or a dragon. Something that can take on a hawk so you don't have to hide?"

Zoe's eyes snapped open at his outburst. She could see the wheels turning behind his dark eyes but he did not share anymore of his thoughts with the girl.

The stymied professor placed his wand on his temple and deposited a silvery strand of thought into his Pensieve. "Has Professor McGonagall talked to you yet about extra lessons, she would be the best person to train you. My knowledge, regrettably, is limited in this field." He didn't bother to wait for an answer. "I'll remind her and see that you have enough time in your schedule to concentrate your efforts on choosing just one form. Professor McGonagall will be most useful in that effort."

Zoe nodded, "Of course Professor." She weighed her next question carefully. "Am I right to think that you, and the other members of staff, would be most pleased if I choose dragon as my final form?"

Snape adopted a dismissive air in his reply, "Miss Drinkwater, choose moose, seal, duck, dragon, cow or fish, the only thing I look for is for you to choose one. Just one. Take the pain potion with you, one dose at lunch another before bed." He bent over his desk in dismissal.

Zoe hesitated at the door, hitting the door frame with an open hand, "What were my markings this time? McGonagall wants me to keep track."

"PROFESSOR McGonagall. Full black with white ears, Miss Drinkwater, good day." he didn't look up from his papers.

Zoe knew she would need to shake him to get anything more out of her Potions master. She made her voice cheerful and flippant. "Sounds pretty, maybe I am meant to be a bunny rabbit." His head snapped up and Zoe caught a glimmer of his inner desires, a golden dragon breathing fire at some unseen enemy, wheeling through the air in triumph.

The vision cut out, just a flash to let her know. Zoe gasped as Snape jumped up from his desk, thunder clouds rolling across his face.

He was an inch away, hissing through his teeth at her. "Good day, Miss Drinkwater!" The door slammed, missing her nose, but only just.

The school clock rang in the distance, Zoe counted 12 chimes, midnight and so much more to do for the next day. Taking in the books surrounding her, Zoe threw her quill down, rubbed her eyes and abandoned her work where it lay. 'Maybe I'll just be a raccoon, I already have the circles around my eyes.' She smiled at the thought and went to bed hoping to dream of trash cans rather than streams.


	4. Chapter 3

a/n Fast Forward a bit in the story, Harry has had hs first detention with Umbridge, she has banned Harry and the Weasley twins from playing Quidditch. Dumbledore's Army is up and running, providing an outlet for Harry's growing unrest.

I'm kinda banking on people having read the books...which I didn't write :) enjoy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry walked out into the thin sunshine of the inner courtyard, the cool breeze helped ease his mind. He had just left Ron and Hermione in the middle of yet another row. Half the time he didn't even listen to them anymore but he was sure that Ron said something insensitive that Hermione took the wrong way. By now she should know just to ignore most of what the redhead blurted out. What a start to the weekend.

This year was turning out different than he had planned, of course everything was going to be different after that night in the cemetary but no Quidditch, a demonic DADA teacher and being ignored by Dumbledore were definitely not how it was supposed to go. Now he had become a teacher, no, a leader to his classmates. Dumbledore's Army, the DA, certainly took up any down time he had gained. He was so proud of the teens he was mentoring. They all had mastered Expelliarmus, his favorite spell. Ginny and Luna were superstars at Reducto. Neville had stopped falling over while stunning his subject.

Taking a deep breath, Harry was about to return to the common room when his eye caught on a bright blue among the grey slate around him. Zoe was sitting inside an archway, clothed in muggle dress with a Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck. Harry purposely stepped on a twig on his way toward her. When she looked up, Harry smiled and gave her a little wave.

Zoe put her book to the side and stretched. Scrunching her face in near recognition, "Aren't you Neville's friend? Henry, Hank..."

"Harry Potter." He reached out and shook her hand, the novelty of being recognised as someone's friend rather than the boy-who-lived made him laugh a bit, "Can I join you?"

Zoe flipped a few of her books off the ledge and patted the stone, wrapping her arms around her knees she watched as he sat down. They sat in silence for a moment, Zoe turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes. Harry had never been this close to her before. Zoe had her dark hair pushed behind her rather large ears and Harry could see signs of an earlier broken nose. She had white scars scattered over her bare arms and legs. "Are you cold Harry?"

She turned to look at him as he shrugged, "The sun helps a lot."

Zoe reached out her hands, palms down. A few seconds later the stone around the duo began heating up, the warmth went up the pillars on either side of them. Much more comfortable now, Harry complimented her enthusiastically, "That's amazing, how do you do that without a wand?"

"I dunno, I've been able to heat the area around me since I was little. My gran has a story where I was in my cradle and she thought I was sick because I was so hot to the touch. That was the first time I was brought to St Mungos." she frowned before adding, "Neville said he told a few people about how I grew up, you probably think I'm weird...not that I blame you." She rested her chin on her knee and didn't look at Harry.

"Different maybe, but not weird. It had to be hard spending all that time with the healers. Neville said he's known you for years, if Neville likes you, you have to be okay." Zoe barked out a laugh, and smiled. "But its cool that you don't need a wand to direct your magic. When I was little, I could make things happen...I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got the letter from Hogwarts. I grew up with Muggles but my parents were magical."

"My dad was an Animagus." He didn't know he was going to share that until it came out of his mouth. Zoe looked surprised, he dove further into his story "Not like you though, he chose to become an Animagus. His best friend was a werewolf, so my dad and his gang decided to gain animal forms so they could keep him company during his monthly change. My godfather told me stories about the adventures they had..." Harry laughed out loud, ready to share some of the shenanigans from the Shrieking Shack. His laugh died when he saw that Zoe was holding back tears.

"You're right that doesn't sound like me at all," Zoe began gathering her books, flustered she dropped a stack of them. Harry handed them back to her. Zoe muttered, "Your father had friends..." She dropped her things again and buried her face in her hands.

Utterly embarrassed, Harry didn't know what to do. He was extremely glad that there were no other students in the courtyard, as he tentatively reached out to pat her back. "I didn't mean to upset you...I just wanted...You should know you're not alone." he ended lamely. The courtyard was uncomfortably warm now, Harry began to seriously worry that he would be facing down a dragon soon.

He heard her sigh, "Not alone." She looked into Harry's eyes, tears steaming off her face. "You are the first student other than Neville to talk to me since I got here. At least voluntarily. My tutors think I'm wasting their time and the professors see me as an experiment..."

"And everyone is absolutely terrified of me. The little ones openly run from me, older students freeze and watch me pass, wands at the ready. Boys have placed themselves between me and their girlfriends. If people are in a crowd, the girls and younger kids are shuffled into the middle. They see me as a wolf sizing up a flock of sheep." She swiped at her tears angrily. "Neville's been great, he's helping me a lot in my classes but he won't come over to eat lunch with me because I'm in Slytherin, we can't talk in the library and I'm not allowed to go into Hogsmeade for some reason."

Spent, she rubbed the salt from her eyes and collected herself. "I'm sorry Harry, please don't tell Neville I burdened you with this, he's been wonderful to me over the years and I don't want him to doubt the value of his friendship."

"Its not for me to tell." Harry promised. Shocked at all she shared, he didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. Harry placed his arm around the her wanting to show her he wasn't afraid of her.

Zoe's eyes turned cold as she shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Thank you for wanting to comfort me Harry, but don't do that again." she shifted away from the boy and readjusted her scarf.

"I was just trying to help, I didn't know how else...Look, you need friends right?" Harry had just hit on a good idea.

"Not those kind of friends, my life is pretty complicated already, I don't need creepy little boys coming around."

Boy and and girl laughed at that. Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not offering those kind of friends." Harry looked around the courtyard, not wanting to be overheard. "You could stand to meet some of your fellow schoolmates. The more they know about you the less you'll be feared. We, ahh have a little group that gets together." Zoe nodded, so taking a calculated risk he threw out his best carrot. "Neville's in the group." Zoe blushed, embarrassed that he had guessed so well.

"Interested? I need to know you won't go to any of the professors, it needs to be a secret. Especially from Umbridge."

"Who would I tell, Harry Potter?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zoe joined the DA that very evening. She signed Hermione's parchment pledging her silence. To ease her into the work, he partnered Zoe with Neville and began the meeting with shield charms.

A few minutes later, Harry clapped his hands for attention, "All right, lets change partners I don't want you getting used to each other's tells. And switch to disarming charms." Harry swooped over, grabbed Zoe by the elbow and deposited her by Zacharias Smith. "Zoe, this Zach. Both of you have Zs in your name, have fun." He followed this similar pattern every few minutes partnering Zoe with a new person at each change. By the end of the meeting, she had at least met every member. Harry saw her chatting with the Patils and Lavender, Neville at her side.

In the final few minutes before curfew, they set up the dueling dummy so that the group could practice together. The Ravenclaws had bunched together and were whispering, Harry overheard Michael Corner getting a little loud, "But wouldn't it be cool to see what she can do? She threw me across the room."

Fred Weasley shouted over, "That's because your shield charms suck, Corner!"

Michael stepped out of the huddle and placed himself in front of Zoe, "Come on, Slytherin, I want to see what you can do."

"Hey Corner, back off. Come on guys, lets finish up at the dummy. We have to make sure we get out of here before curfew." Harry's back was to Zoe, when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Harry." Zoe pushed Harry away and got in Michael's face. "You call me Slytherin again and I'll jam my wand up your nose." Zoe put her hand on Michael's chest, he flew through the air again, skidding to a halt on some floor pillows. "I don't need one."

She tossed her wand to Neville along with two potion bottles. "Just in case, Neville, green turns me back, you just need to make me drink."

"Should you really be doing this Zoe?" The other students were backing away from the girl, giving her room. Neville looked horrified but gave in as Zoe squared up against the dueling dummy and bowed beginning the attack.

The dummy hurled attack after attack at the girl. Zoe used an array of deflecting spells to begin with. The dummy began chucking random objects at his adversary, the onlookers had to cast protection charms to avoid the shrapnel. She dropped her arms, waiting for the next hit. When the dummy made its move, Zoe threw flames with one hand and water with the other, the change in temperature made the dummy brittle. To end the match, she threw one last spell destroying the dummy.

With ringing ears, Harry went to congratulate Zoe. He was truly impressed with the progress she had made since entering the school. The other members of the DA were not as excited. A buzz of concern went up behind him and he checked his watch to the sound of 'with out a wand even...' 'amazing but scary...' Harry turned and saw the fear back in many of their eyes.

"Time to get back to your dorms, if people run we should all make it." Harry let Neville and Zoe out first after checking his Maurader's Map to make sure the coast was clear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When his trio got back to the common room, Harry slumped into his favorite chair, dejected.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione balanced on the arm of his chair, ready to turn in for the night. "I thought that went as well as it could."

"I don't know, Hermione, should we really be locking ourselves in with her. She got pretty violent with that dummy, if anyone got hurt how would we explain that?" Ron asked anxiously. "I don't like the git, but Zoe shouldn't have sent Corner flying like that. What if she gets out of hand and turned into that dragon again?"

"Neville had her potion, we would have been fine." Harry said with more confidence than he felt. "I'm going to ask her to come back."

"Harry, if that a good idea? I know that Ginny and the Patils were really freaked out. Ernie was speechless for the first time since we met. We need to think of the rest of the DA too." Ron was getting worked up, it had just dawned on him the danger everyone had just been in.

"No, she needs to be part of the group. Don't you remember what Sirius said, she's vulnerable to being used by people. If she gains confidence in her abilities and control over her transfiguring, she'll become more stable. We need to reach out to her not set her apart. I'll partner with her if no one else will but I want her to come back to our meetings."

"But Harry, people are scared..."

Harry cut Herminone off "No, its not open for discussion anymore. Zoe's scared too, and she coming to our meetings, if anyone has a problem with that they can leave." Harry got up and headed for the stairway before his friends could change his mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Dumbledore's Army continued to meet as often as Harry could manage in the Room of Requirement. As he planned, Zoe was at every gathering, her confidence rising as she grew into her powers.

Unfortunately, Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad of Slytherin goons began to notice that students from all the houses were forming little groups. Whispering among themselves, behaving suspiciously. Umbridge discovered their subterfuge by systematically interrogating the student body one-by one until someone cracked. That someone was Marietta Edgecombe, reluctant member of the DA and friend of Cho Chang.

Giving Umbridge the leverage she needs to oust Dumbledore and take over the school, she begins a reign of tyranny. Her outrage pointing toward Dumbledore's Army first.

A firm believer in keeping her enemies close, Umbridge did not expel the members of Dumbledore's Army instead she brought them together in the Great Hall in a mass detention. A chalkboard on the dias was scrawled the message "Subversion is not tolerated." The students shuffled in knowing their fate and each took seats in front of a gruesome quill and sheet of parchment.

"Accio Wands." Every wand in the Great Hall flew forward and landed in a box at Umbridge's feet.

"Subversion is not tolerated. Begin!" Standing on the raised platform, Umbridge surveyed the students with a smug smile on her toad-like face. Students who had never served detention with Dolores shook in their seats having heard horror tales of the pain, many had seen scars on others' hands. Dennis Creevey stared at the black feathered quill with the brass nib for moments before summoning his courage. His brother, Colin was still for the first time ever as he placed the nib to paper.

The Weasley twins and Ginny inhaled and made their first Ss in unison, the sting of skin slicing open made Ginny involuntarily hiss like a cat, tears springing to her eyes. George reached over the table and hooked his index finger with hers to take away some of Ginny's fear.

Harry was numb to the pain. His mind was taken up in the sorrow of loosing Dumbledore and placing all his students under the thumb of the despot on the dias. Umbridge had finally succeeded in removing the last visage of home from Harry's beloved school. The whimpering that surrounded him on all sides added to his dispar.

Kids, friends, who had trusted him were being tortured because he couldn't keep them safe. And there was no one he could turn to for help. The professors still at the school had been cowed into not interfering with Umbridge's actions. Many of the teachers feared what would happen if Umbridge sent them all away, what horrors would be unleashed once the new Headmistress no longer had to pretend at running an orderly school. For the sake of the students they dared not intervene. Unfortunately the students, especially Harry, only saw a cold indifference at the treatment.

Umbridge sat in Dumbledore's chair and watched the students scratch away, absently she sipped at her sweetened tea. The sound of nib on paper was quite soothing and she moved her head to the musical pain below her. Her eyes scanned the wincing faces, tears flowing already for some. Dolores believed that they would think twice before undermining her again. If the students did not want to love her, she would make sure they feared her, it ended the same: well-mannered children towing the Ministry line. Leaving her beloved Minister of Magic safe and enemy free.

Umbridge was shocked back into the now as the music of the room shifted slightly and she scanned the room to find the alteration. There in the back, Zoe Drinkwater was sitting still, no pen marched across her parchment. She had her head bowed, but Umbridge could still see a calm face peaking from behind her curtain of hair. Umbridge raged to see the student not following her orders, she set her cup and saucer down, deliberately making as little noise as possible. Rising, she lowered to the main floor of the room, her clacking heels quickly brought her behind the immobile student.

With gritted teeth behind her smile, Umbridge leaned down and spoke so only Zoe could hear, "What exactly do you think you are doing, Miss Drinkwater?" The Headmistress strove to stay calm waiting for her answer.

"I believe I am sitting quietly waiting to be sent back to my dormitory. Headmistress." Zoe announced to the hushed room. Heads rose up from paper and looked down the tables. Pens hung in the air as thirty students all watched their Headmistress turn a violent shade of eggplant.

Umbridge lifted her voice up, "All the students in this room have been found guilty of flouting the rules established in this school. Each of you will return to writing 'Subversion is not tolerated.' now." Pens began working across the table tops again but Zoe did not move. "Drinkwater pick up your quill and do as I say, this instant."

"No." Zoe kept her head forward but straightened her back, her hand did not even twitch toward the black feather. "I won't."

"I will expel you from this institution, Drinkwater. Pick up your quill! Subversion will not be tolerated!"

"No, I will not cut myself. Expel me, I have enough scars." Zoe set her jaw.

Umbridge swung around, "What are you children doing? Write! Subversion is not tolerated!" Some nibs touched paper, braver students just waved the quill above the surface, the bravest put their quills down and sat quietly following Zoe's example.

Panic wafted off Umbridge as she took a deep breath, eyes like fire behind their heavy lids. "Miss Drinkwater, if you will not pick up your quill to follow my express orders I will make you fall in line. We must have order here at Hogwarts." Zoe's eyes flashed up at the kids around her just before Umbridge pointed her wand at the back of Zoe's head, "Imperio!"

As if in a dream, Zoe's hand floated up to the table and wrapped around the quill. The students could see the first blush of blood appear on her hand as she made to curves of the S. The u was slow and deliberate. The b made Zoe's writing hand jerk out in straight lines rather than smooth curves. On the v, Zoe threw her body back as she broke from the curse. Her bench tipped over spilling the students on either side of the girl.

Umbridge became tangled in the chaos and fell, screeching sounds came out of her but no words. She was able to scramble to her feet, seething at Zoe who was sucking on the back of her hand. Zoe met the madwoman's eyes and dropped her hand, leaving a smear of blood on her cheek. Electricity seemed to crackle between the two. DA members scattered in every direction, one tripped Harry as he tried to get to Zoe's side. Hermione jumped up and ran for the box of wands on the platform but Umbridge hit her with a mild jinx before she made it halfway.

Zoe was between Umbridge and the rest of the DA when she raised her hand. Ten quills from around the room raised with her arm and clouded together. Lowering her arm, the quills sailed past Zoe's head like bird missiles. Umbridge's protection spell came up just in time to split the cloud. The quills stabbed into the wall behind her. The feathers quaked along with Umbridge's nerves as Zoe threw herself into the air, transforming again into the dragon who had crashed the Arrival Feast.

Umbridge's protection spell held or she would have been roasted in the first blast of dragon fire. As it was, the flames burned so hot that the nibs in the wall melted leaving bronze trails down the wall. The golden beast thrashed her wings gaining height and came in for a second charge. With an evil gleam, a wire net exploded from the tip of Umbridge's wand and trapped the dragon mid-air.

Another spurt of fire broke on the protection charm as she tumbled to the ground. Zoe thrashed around in the metal net, the razor-sharp wires dug into the dragon's flesh as she moved, blood drained out, puddling quickly into a red lake on the floor.

Umbridge cackled and leapt about in glee, unable to control herself. She would be sending this horrible child to Azkaban where the Dementors could suck the Animagus right out of her. The students, huddled together, had been struck dumb at the display of inhumanity in front of them, At the peal of laughter, Harry and Neville fought forward through the crowd and got to Zoe's side. Tugging at the bindings, the boys were soon covered in blood and didn't know what to do as the wires began cutting them as well. With a crash the doors to the Great Hall flung open and in strode Professor Snape.

Umbridge wasted no time ordering him around. "Professor Snape. Go to the owlery and send a message to Azkaban, they should expect a new prisoner tonight. Miss Drinkwater attacked me and I will not have such a vicious, unsafe freak of nature in my school. For the safety of my students she is to be incarcer..." At the last word Snape flourished his wand and Umbridge was sent flying across the room. As the students cried out, ropes appeared to bind her and Umbridge's wand flew into Snape's out reached hand.

Snape ignored the others in the room and went to the dragon's side. With a flick and a sneer the net disappeared, leaving behind a crisscross of bloody indents. He fished in his robe pockets and located the freshly brewed potion he had wanted to deliver to Zoe and dribbled a dose into the corner of the panting dragon's mouth. As the dragon began to shrink, Snape turned on the students at the other end of the room.

"If you value your miserable hides you will speak of this to no one. If I hear one word, all of you will have to deal with me. Run and keep silent." Snape billowed back to the girl laying in a pool of her own blood, secure in the sound of sneakers running out the door.

Snape's wand hovered over the prone girl, shaking slightly as it traced above the slices of flesh that had peeled away from her body. Harry and Neville still kneeled in the blood of their friend, anxiously watching the man that had always tormented them work incredible magic. The blood pool was shrinking as the fluid returned to its source. Sweat washed over Snape's face as he concentrated. He became ever paler as he worked.

Zoe began coughing and rolled on her side, curling in upon herself. Leaving her, he siphoned the blood from Harry and Neville. Harry's jaw hung slack as the potions master summoned the box of wands and flung it at Harry. "Take these and give them back to your stupid club. I will plant false memories into Umbridge that this has been a normal detention. You and your cohorts WILL sit detention with the Headmistress until she tells you otherwise. Potter, do not waste my time with protestations. It is vital that Professor Umbridge believe she is in charge here. You and Longbottom, WILL instill that knowledge to your group and you both WILL insure that the students do not give extra cause to the Headmistress to harm them. Do not fail in this."

From the floor, Zoe moaned, "You're going to let her keep doing this to us? Don't you know what she's done?" Tears streamed down her face as she levered herself off the floor. Stumbling, Zoe grasped a table to keep upright. "She's making us cut ourselves, that's sick and your as horrible as her if you let it keep happening. Don't you see the scars on your student's hands? Eleven year olds marked for life!"

Zoe swayed and tried to suck more air into her weakened body. "I want you to see what she's doing to us in detention." She picked up a quill and scraped hard across a sheet of parchment, ripping through to the table below. An angry gash erupted on the back of Zoe's hand. Snape held his ground as Zoe shoved her bloody paw up to his greasy face. The blood dripped off her elbow as the gash knitted itself together, an angry puckered scar left behind.

Zoe's blazing eyes turned icy and still as she stared Snape down, digging through his mind. The room was silent as the two faced off, the boys barely daring to breath. Spent, all Zoe could do before she passed out was mummer, "I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe." Fresh tears started again. "I wish...I wish I were dead." Zoe fell into the professor's arms.

Snape's eye twitched and he brought his hand up to sooth it. The professor nodded to Neville who came over to have the girl shoved into his arms. "Take Miss Drinkwater up to infirmary, use a locomotor charm if you can't carry her. Madame Pomfrey can take c-care of the rest of her injuries. Professor Umbridge will not remember any of this. Insure that no else does either."

Snape's eyes lingered on Harry a moment before Snape turned on his heel. Repairing the Hall as he made his way to where Umbridge was still truced up, he cast "Obliviate!" Tears fell from his black eyes as he whisked Umbridge's memories away.


	6. Chapter 5

Neville was already gone when Harry woke up, he laid in bed not wanting to face the day. The boys had been shooed away by Madame Pomfrey the night before after delivering Zoe to the infirmary. Neville had put up a fight, he wanted to stay but no amount of shouting would sway the healer. Harry was shocked at the grumblings he heard under his friend's breath as they walked the corridors.

"Stupid cow! Like it would have killed her to let me stay? I won't be able to talk to Zoe until lunch. Why the hell did I agree to help Professor Sprout in the morning?" Neville looked to Harry with angry eyes but all Harry could do was shrug. "Bull!" Neville aimed a kick at a suit of armor, a third-year Hufflepuff girl had to duck as a chunk of metal flew down the hall, she dropped her things and ran for cover.

"Are we really going to tell everyone that they still have to do detention?" Neville was walking so fast, Harry had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

"I think we have to, Neville." Harry herded Neville into an alcove and made sure no one was around. "This is one time I think we should follow what Snape told us to do. Umbridge is going to expect us in detention."

"Zoe won't go back...unless Snape modifies her memory too." Neville's face sagged.

"He could obliviate Zoe, but, he would have to do the same to all of us too. If that was his plan, he should have done it before he ran the rest of the DA out of the room. Just in case, make sure to ask her about the detention when you see her. If she doesn't know what you're talking about...I don't know, maybe Hermione knows how to reverse that sort of thing."

Neville didn't look convinced but he nodded consent to Harry's plan.

Harry knuckled his eyes, "Why the hell did Zoe have to..." he trailed off as images of a blood-covered dragon came to mind.

"She was just defending herself, defending all of us." Neville hissed. "Why should any of us willingly cut ourselves just because that bitch tells us to? Its sick!"

Harry dragged Neville further away from the main hallway as his voice rose. "You don't have to tell me, I was her guinea pig, remember? Dumbledore must have had a reason to keep Umbridge here and I doubt he didn't know about the detentions." Neville snorted. "Listen...the main thing is to let Umbridge think she's in charge, Dumbledore's out there with a plan, we just don't know what it is. Our best bet it to trust McGonagall and even Snape, as members of the Order they have the most information about what's going on. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to McGonagall, you need to stick to Zoe as much as you can. Convince her to not lose her cool again."

"Yeah, that'll be easy, can I borrow some Quidditch pads?"

Harry smiled at the futility of Neville's mission but pressed on, "For now, can you get into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? We have to spread the word and I'm not risking us all gathering in the Room of Requirement tonight."

"Yeah, I'll make up a question to ask Professor Sprout to get into the tower, Ernie will be in the common room, he wouldn't let something as small as a dragon get between him and his revisions. As long as I can find him in the stack of papers...no, that's not a problem. At Ravenclaw, I'll just say I came to ask someone on a date. Rumors will fly if I have to ask directly for Luna, but I'll take the hit. Ravenclaw lives for gossip."

Harry was put off track at how Neville would get into the last common room, confused, he rapid-fired, "A date? Are you and Luna? When the hell did that happen?"

"It's a lie, Harry, gets me in the door. Luna's nice and she doesn't scare me anymore, but I don't think she's in the cards. Luna'll get a laugh out of how swoony Padma will get when I come to the door and ask for her, though." Neville laughed at Harry, who's jaw had dropped open. "Trust me, a little bit of romance is a the best passport into another house's common room. How do you think the Weasley's get to their customers? It a good distraction, no one will guess what I'm really talking to Luna about." Neville stopped, the mirth leaving his eyes, "You know, I'm putting a lot of trust into Snape, I hope the greasy haired git knows what he's doing." Neville went to carry out his mission, leaving Harry to wonder at the new Neville Longbottom. Confused and tired, Harry made his way to his dormitory to talk to the DA members there.

In whispered conversation, Harry told Ron and Hermione what Snape told him. Hermione was still woozy from the jinx that had hit her but agreed that they should follow Snape. Ron was anxious to go to McGonagall. Harry had to admit he wished the orders came from her rather than Snape. The three split up to talk to the rest of the DA, Hermione covered the girls dorm rooms and Ron the boys. Harry circled the common room.

All the Weasleys had been mutinous, the twins declaring revenge on Umbridge as Ginny cursed under her breath. The Creevys were both scared, both by the dragon and going back to detention, Hermione treated them with essence of Murtlap upon returning to the common room but both of the young boys shook with remembered fear. Angelina, Katie and Alicia had already convinced themselves that it had just been a mass delusion and nearly refused to talk to Harry. It was after midnight when the trio gathered around the fire again, all the Gryffindors finally agreeing to the plan, resigned to the fact they would be sitting detention the next night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There were actually many more detentions for the group, all sat in silence with just the sound of nibs on parchment to fill the air. The day before the OWLs judges came for the examinations was the last one. Umbridge postponed the detention that day, not from leniency but because she did not want to show this side of Hogwarts to the magical community.

On the last day, after 3 hours of writing, Umbridge dismissed them "I expect any fifth year students to perform admirably on your OWLs. Your success reflects on the greatness of this wonderful school and its administration. Your failure may have severe repercussions upon your future." Her little giggle echoed off the walls and seemed to follow the students out of the Great Hall.

Snape had kept his word, Umbridge did not seem to know about the mutiny from the first detention. The Potions master supplied bottles of Zoe's pain potion to the group, a small consideration for their silence. But Snape had also wrangled Zoe out of those same detentions. When she didn't show up in the Great Hall that next night, Harry had received shrugs all around as the rest of the DA clued into the absence. Her absence raised grumbles from some of the DA, but many were just concerned for Zoe.

Each time the next day when Harry tried to speak with Zoe, Snape would come out of nowhere and herd the girl away. Neville tried catching her at lunch, only to be given detention from Snape for sitting at the Slytherin table and losing Gryffindor the final 13 points the house had managed to keep.

As Snape swept Zoe out of the Hall, a blast of magic from her upraised hand transfigured the torches in the room to hanging plants. McGonagall couldn't stop herself and applauded, and much to Umbridge's annoyance the rest of the faculty joined in. Mr Filch was unable to remove the flowers so the perfumed plants decorated the Great Hall all through the spring. In the following days Snape kept the wall of silence around Zoe, even banning over Slytherins from speaking to her.

Weeks passed, and the first opportunity to speak to Zoe came as Hermione pulled the girl into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the day of the OWLs.

"Zoe we've been so worried about you!" She impetuously hugged the younger girl, her relief so great at talking to Zoe.

Tears gathered in Zoe's eyes as she hugged back, "I'm so sorry Hermione, I tried to get Professor Snape to convince Umbridge to stop the detentions.  
When he refused I tried going, but he kept me away. It's all my fault."

"No! Its Umbridge's fault, if that evil troll wasn't such a headcase, you wouldn't have transformed in the first place. We understand, we were just scared for you since we never knew what happened. No one's seen you in classes and frankly Neville's more than a bit distraught. What have you been doing?"

"Ohhhh, that's why I turned the torches into flower pots, I wanted Neville to know I was okay. Please tell him, I'm okay." Hermione assured Zoe she would before she would go on with her story. "Snape has me working only in the dungeons, McGonagall comes down to supervise my Transformation work, but he's taken over the rest of my classes, even DADA. I saw Umbridge leave his office in a tizzy a week ago. I don't know what kind of deal he has with her, but the dungeon is effectively my world."

"Are you okay, is Snape...is he being mean to you?

"He's being himself." Zoe tried to explain. "Thoughtful, cold, cut-off but not mean. He won't hurt me., I don't think he's angry with me. He's teaching me control and precision but I'm proving a less than satisfactory student, in his words. I cracked the common room floor down the middle as I tried to levitate a key into a keyhole." Zoe gave a strangled laugh. "Mostly I think he wants people to forget I'm here."

"That doesn't make sense, how can he hope to think that people will forget there's a dragon living in the basement of Hogwarts?"

"I turned into a squirrel two days ago, so I might not BE a dragon, Hermione. But he's protecting me the best he can, I've checked his thoughts to make sure. His mind's confusing but I'm sure. He is determined to keep me safe from everyone. The situation sucks, but it's from a good place."

"You can read Snape's mind? Occulemency is high degree magic. Harry can't even close his mind to Snape and you can wiggle in his brain?"

"Of course I can, its not as easy as you or Harry, but I can get in there." Zoe saw the wonder in Hermione's eyes. "People have sections, walls in their head, we put them up usually without knowing. For instance, Ron muffles his thoughts with soft squishy walls, too much work to push through, honestly, I never know what he's thinking."

"Harry's are like shattered glass, he wears his heart in his brain for people to see. Yours? Wood and paper, but a lot of it. Snape's are black marble, but when I hurt myself transforming and he's mending the cut, he's an open book. My pain makes hand holds that take me over the walls." Zoe checked her watch, "I have to run, Snape'll be looking for me, I've been gone too long. I don't want you to get in trouble with him, too. Tell Neville I'm crossing my fingers his OWLs." Zoe was about to run from the room when Hermione pulled her back.

"Here." Hermione pressed her DA coin into Zoe's hand. "Use this to send us messages, it heats if we send one to you. Keep it close." A quick hug later, Zoe slipped out of the bathroom. When Hermione left, she saw a dark swish of hair turn down a stairway, heading back to the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 6

The night afternoon of the OWLs, Harry Potter had a vision. One of the dark intrusions on his mind as Voldemort sought to draw the boy into one of his traps. The vision showed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured. An image more than enough to spur Harry into action. Gathering his friends, he traveled to the Ministry of Magic, deep below the city of London. Now he just needed to find his godfather, in the nebulous corridors.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the spinning doors ground to a halt for the second time, Zoe tipped the last of the pain potion into her mouth. She tossed the empty bottle aside and chugged a dose of the potion to halt her transforming. She caught the looks off the nervous kids around her as she reached forward to choose another door, "Do you really want a dragon popping out when we don't know what the heck is going on?"

"A dragon might be pretty useful..." Ron mumbled at Zoe's back. He still was not happy that Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Zoe were even there.

"Until we all get burned to death." Ginny winced as she strove to walk steadily on her twisted ankle, she had stepped wrong while dismounting her Thestral. The flight from Hogwarts to London had disoriented for everyone but Harry, Zoe and Luna who could see the horse-like creatures. The others could feel the beast but saw nothing supporting them as they winged toward the Ministry.

Zoe had literally ran into Ron, Ginny Luna and Neville as they escaped from Umbridge's office. Snape was nowhere to be found and she had taken the opportunity to find her friends. As they worked their way out of the castle, they filled Zoe in on Harry's vision. The group had met up as Harry and Hermione emerged from the Forbidden Forest after the confrontation with the centaurs. After a hurried argument that Harry completely lost, all seven had accompanied him on the mission to rescue his godfather.

"Quiet, if Voldemort is here, we don't want to give him any warning." Harry surveyed the room behind the mysterious black door. "No this isn't the right door either, back to the middle."

Hermione marked the door with her burning X and the doors whirled again. The next room was cavernous, steps etched into the natural stone walls lead to a raised stone platform in the center, a stone archway made its home there. Harry was drawn to the archway and as he entered the room his desire to explore this mystery overrode his need to reach Sirius. Ginny and Zoe inched toward the archway, each wore an expression of fear mixed with yearning.

The others held back and after a minute Hermione went forward. "If this isn't right, we need to go Harry. I don't like it here." At Hermione's touch, Harry came back to the central room.

On the next try, Harry and the others made it to the seemingly endless room, lit only by cloudy orbs that lined the shelves. The room from Harry's vision.

Harry rushed forward but did not find his godfather among the stacks. Spinning in all directions he vainly searched for evidence of the torture he had seen through Voldemort's eyes. A stone grew in the boy's stomach as he worried about the dangerous situation he had lead his friends into.

"Harry, this one has your name on it." Ron pointed at an orb, he had been browsing the nameplates scattered across the shelves.

Harry rejoined his friends and as his hand closed around the cool glass a voice broke out behind the group. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Deatheaters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Deatheaters hunted the teenage wizards after the initial confrontation. The teens separated as they choose different paths to find escape. Zoe grabbed Luna's hand and the girls sprinted back to the moving room. Spells exploded above their heads as they dove through the door.

"Maybe we should stay here? The others will probably make their way here. It's the way out." Luna panted as her crystalline eyes reflected the swirling doors.

"No we need to help, Ginny is already hurt. We need to get back in there." Zoe got back on her feet.

"I guessed you would hold that opinion. Let's go, all my friends are in this building, it would be a shame to lose them."

Luna lead the way with Zoe watching their backs. The first room they met was filled with jars of liquid, small chunks floating within. As they crept forward, they heard shouting followed by the sound of breaking glass to their right. The duo picked up the pace and made the first right they could.

A dark form broke off from the shadows in the next room. Mulciber was waiting for his prey to come to him, it was beneath him to chase a bunch of children. Zoe saw the movement and brought Luna to the ground with her as the first spell was cast. The desk that was hit shattered as Zoe sent a chair flying across the room, it hit its mark giving the girls time to slide behind a bookcase. Luna jumped up and threw a jinx combo that elicited a sharp bark from Mulciber. He crashed around the room, the hair growing jinx was a nice addition to the twirling charm. Blind and spinning, Mulciber lost his wand. Zoe retrieved it as the girls scrambled past his swinging limbs. Safe in the next hallway, Zoe snapped the wand on her thigh before tossing it in a lit torch. The broken wand spat and popped as the fire flared.

Luna paused to watch the spectacle, she had never seen someone willingly destroy a wand. Zoe took her hand and the girls went deeper into the Department of Mysteries. Listening outside the next door they encountered. Luna's eyes widened as her ear picked up whispers through the door. She mouthed 'That's Ron.' She turned the door handle all the way before shifting the door forward. Zoe kept her wand at the ready and was met by Ron doing the same. Both let out held breaths as recognition dawned.

Ron smiled, rattling off the situation as he knew it. "I glad your both alright! Ginny and I have been holed up in here for a while, Neville just got here too." Luna went over to where Neville was helping Ginny back to her feet. "Dolohov hit her with a tripping jinx, her ankle is pretty bad. I got his wand and managed to drop two bookcases on his head."

Zoe went over and again snapped the extra wand. "Nev, catch." Zoe tossed a bottle to him. "Take a swig, Ginny. Actually, everyone should. I think we will be here for awhile."

Neville passed the potion so everyone could drink then returned the bottle to Zoe. He chuffed her arms then hugged her hard. "I turned around and you weren't there. You're okay though, right?"

Zoe stepped out of the hug but smiled, she wanted her head clear. "Luna and I are a good team, I wouldn't make her mad anytime soon, though." Zoe waved Ron over. "What should we do? Ginny's not going to be able to run. Have you seen Harry or Hermione?" Her voice was low but she wasn't quite able to keep the worry out of it.

"What are you three talking about?" The Weasley ears burned as Ginny noticed their huddle. "Zoe's younger than I am, so don't treat me like a kid, we're in this together."

"Zoe, I think you should take Luna and Ginny and work your way back to the Atrium." Ginny and Ron both jumped to protest but Neville charged on, "Look, I don't want to split up again, but Zoe's strong, she can look after the girls. Ginny, you can cast the best hexes this side of Hogsmede. The three of you stand a good chance of making it out. Ron, Harry and Hermione are still here somewhere. You and me will go look for them." Ron looked doubtful at that, but nodded all the same.

"He's right Ginny, we should go." Luna hitched the tall girl's arm more securely over her shoulder. Ginny was forming an argument to the plan as the door burst open, she fell off-balance causing the hex to crack the wall behind them and not their heads. Ron, Zoe and Neville all hit Rookwood at the same time. His wand flew through the air as he fell unconscious.

"Well that's three without wands." Ron sent ropes out to bind the Deatheater and Neville took care of the wand. "We have to move. Seems like every road leads to this room. Zoe, I'm trusting you with my sister, if anything happens to her..."

"You watch Neville's back and I'll take care of Ginny for you. Come on, ladies, wands out." She levered the door open and checked the first hallway. "We know that there is a Deatheater this way but at least it leads back to the spinning room. Ginny do you need more help?"

"No, keep yourself free, the potion you gave me took away a lot of the pain. I want at least one of us to be quick but we can all be quiet." Ginny grimaced as her ankle twinged but kept moving forward. Knowing the terrain made the trip back to the room with the doors quick. The girls found Mulciber still spinning, the floor slick with vomit. Zoe hit him with a petrifying charm and he crashed to the floor, he had a broken arm and a chunk of glass sticking out of his leg.

As the doors spun, Zoe felt nauseous and gulped air to clear her head. They got lucky on the first try but Zoe hesitated at the threshold. "Luna, leave the building. When you get outside, head towards the brightest lights you can find, London never shuts down so it shouldn't be hard to find a café. Keep to crowds and stay together, I have to go back and help, all our friends are in this building, right Luna?" Zoe smiled in what she hoped was a confident manner.

"Get word to your dad, Ginny. He'll know who to call for help. It'll be all right." That last was as much for her benefit as the girls'.

Zoe watched Luna guide Ginny to the elevator before closing the door. As the entrances spun once more, Zoe yelled into the ether, "Bring me to Neville Longbottom." The doors stopped the room in front of her opening with a ding. "Holy, Merlin! I didn't think that would work."

Zoe ran straight ahead working through one, two rooms before busting into the stone room with the archway. The first thing she heard was Bellatrix LeStrange cackling wildly as she screamed "Crucio!" Her wand pointing down at Neville who was twitching.

Two things happened in tandem, Zoe blasted Bellatrix off her feet and across the room members of the Order of the Phoenix ran in, hexes flying. Zoe jumped from step to step until she reached Neville, Harry met her there and the two cast protective spells over the boy. Even with the coverage, Neville managed to get hit with a Tarantallegra jinx and flailed wildly on the ground. Zoe left off the protection spell and helped as Harry began dragging Neville to safety. Lucius Malfoy came out of nowhere and struggled with Harry. Zoe caught him in the stomach with a nonverbal spell and Malfoy sailed away.

Never a quitter, Malfoy attacked again and the glass orb went flying from Harry's hand, Neville's foot caught it and the fragile glass shattered. As the smoke escaped the wreckage, Harry blasted Malfoy away from the trio again. Lupin's voice came to them, "Harry, round-up the others and go!"

Neville pointed up to the top of the room, "Harry, its Dumbledore, Dumbledore."

Even the happiness of seeing the greatest wizard alive did not make the room any safer. Harry and Zoe hoisted Neville up to drag him away from the danger.

Zoe glanced away for a second wanting to see what the adult wizards were doing. When she refocused on Neville, Harry was gone, running toward the dias as his godfather fell through the stone archway. Lupin caught the distraught boy to keep him from sprinting after Sirius. Harry's anguish ripped through Zoe, she fell, dropping Neville as a jinx ricocheted into the step below her.

Zoe lost her wand and saw a gleam of triumph in Bellatrix's eyes as dark woman advanced. Zoe raised both hands in front of her and fire streamed out, the Deatheater dodged behind a pillar as her robes were lit. With a backward glance, Bellatrix broke for the nearest door, retreating from the fight, meaning to flee. Harry saw and sped after Bellatrix, shouting at the woman who killed his godfather.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In short order, the Order members captured the Deatheaters, from the battle and those lost within the halls of the Ministry. Dumbledore had given orders for Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks to stay with the kids while he went after Harry. Mad-Eye Moody followed the headmaster once all the Deatheaters were found.

Lupin came over to release the spell on Neville. Exhausted, he plopped on the seat with the students, "Where are the others that came with you?"

Neville replied, "Hermione and Ron are in the brain room, when we left them they were hurt but alive." Tonks went out the proper door in search of the youths. "Zoe took Ginny and Luna...you're supposed to be with Ginny and Luna, where are they? You weren't supposed to come back!" It seemed that Neville had finally registered that Zoe was at his side and was pissed.

"I got them to the Atrium and thought you might need help." She took his hand and turned to Lupin. "You'll find them in the brightest, most crowded café they could find." Arthur Weasley heard this last and hurried out of the room to collect his daughter.

"That was a good plan Zoe, I'm sure Arthur will find them shortly." His eyes darted around. Lupin coughed and moved so he was looking directly into Zoe's eyes. "I don't think you should have come back though, that was very foolish. You shouldn't have come to the Ministry at all." He included Neville in the reprimand, Neville gulped and hung his head.

Zoe flared, "I stopped that Lestrange woman from torturing my best friend and protected..."

Lupin raised his hands "It is fantastic that you came to your friends defense, but Zoe...you don't fully understand. I saw some wonderful, grand magic come from you, but so did Bellatrix. We've caught the other Deatheaters but she, the most dangerous one, the one who is Voldemort's right arm escaped. Do you know how often a witch or wizard can do real, strong magic without a wand? Maybe once a century. Even Dumbledore uses a wand to direct the current of his magic. You threw fire across the room with just your hands. Not to mention your Animagus status, thankfully she didn't see you change, if she had she might have stayed to fight. She would turn you over to Voldemort in a second."

"What does it matter if she saw me, Snape's potion keeps me from transforming, most of the time, and so what if I can do magic without a wand!" Zoe was looking for answers and too tired for the vague words of strangers.

"It matters a great deal, Zoe!" Lupin looked like he was about to shake her.

"Voldemort's looking for powerful wizards...he could use you as a weapon if he possessed you. Harry's been fighting against that all year. Voldemort possessed Ginny and made her do awful things, killing chickens..." Neville whispered and turned scared eyes toward his friend. "That's what Professor Lupin won't tell you."

"I haven't been Professor in years, Neville, its Remus. And yes, that does boil down our fears nicely. St Mungo's was a good place to hide you, but with Voldemort's return a year ago, well, no place is safer than Hogwarts. You need to keep working with Professors McGonagall and Snape, it is vital that you gain control of your transformations. With practice I am sure that you can master yourself. The biggest step you need to take is choosing a shape for Animagus." Zoe's eyes turned icy and she delved behind Lupin's eyes.

"You're friends joined you so you wouldn't be lonely." Zoe talked to herself and smiled at the images that flooded in. "I would be wonderful to meet..." She stopped, a cloud passing over Lupin's face. "Oh, I'm sorry...he was your friend, the man who went through the archway. Sirius and James Potter. Harry's dad." She blinked and cleared the images of a more carefree Lupin palling around with his gang.

"You don't have to use Occulumency on me, Zoe, if you have questions you can just ask." Lupin, too, smiled at the distant memories.

"I barely have to think about it anymore, I can get pretty specific with what I pluck out. So most of your secrets remain your own. Why is everyone so damn concerned about what I transform into? Seems like its all people talk about." To test Lupin's words, Zoe blurted out, "If you weren't a werewolf what would you want to be?"

Lupin sighed, "Starting those questions quick aren't you? So much for keeping my secrets, eh." He winked at Zoe. "Well as for myself, I just hope that you don't wake up every morning in pain, and the longer you have to get in touch with your shape the better especially since you are safe for now. As to your last question, I think a raccoon would suit me, or maybe a skunk. Yes a stinky skunk. I like that."

Neville and Zoe laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. "You said I could ask questions so I have another. Remus...where am I going to live over the summer? If St Mungo's isn't safe enough, I mean. I don't have another home, my parents died years ago and Gran has been gone 3 years this June. Will I be staying at Hogwarts?"

"As it happens, we've been discussing this among the Order. We have two possible plans in mind. We have a safe house set up in the country, it's beautiful, out by the sea or one of the Order has stepped forward saying that you would be welcome under her roof." Lupin coughed and looked a bit embarrassed. "Your Grandmother probably didn't want to distract you, Neville, from your OWLs but I'm sure she will be sending you both a letter in the morning." Zoe blushed as Neville squeezed her hand. "Ah there's Tonks and Arthur, looks like your friends are a bit rough around the edges but in one piece. We need to get you all back to Hogwarts. I assure you we do not want to be caught down here, the Minister would question us all for weeks."

All three groaned as they stood, the aches of battle settling in. Mr Weasley was holding both of his children upright as Hermione relied on Tonks. Luna hugged Zoe and Neville tightly as they came up. The group used a portkey to get to Hogsmede, Luna chatting the whole way back to Hogwarts, apparently she had never had coffee before.


	8. Chapter 7

Hours after the Minstry debacle *********************************

"I find myself to be disappointed." Voldemort, seemingly calm, stood from his chair and went to the fire place, flames reflecting off his porcelain skin.

"My Lord?" Snape tread carefully. Voldemort had just dismissed the rest of his followers to have a private audience with the Hogwart's professor. The marble columns of Malfoy Manor rose to the ceiling far above both men's heads, yet no echoes sounded off the cold stone.

"Bellatrix and Lucius failed me. Maybe my Deatheaters have lost faith in me as a leader."

"Your plan was perfect, my Lord..."

"Then what went wrong!" Voldemort's outburst accompanied his fist smashing on the mantle. "You say my plan was perfect, and yet, and yet I do not have the prophecy in my hand. The information contained inside was crucial to my future movements, I need the rest of that prophecy. That boy defeated me once again and I desire to know why."

With an impassive face and tone Snape supplied, "The mission was not a complete waste, my lord. We are rid of Sirius Black, a blow that surely weakens Potter and the Order. We know that the majority of Potter's supporter are nothing more than children and a burnt out collection of wizards. Had Dumbledore not shown up in the Department of Mysteries, I do not doubt our victory."

"But Dumbledore did show up and easily bested our factions. I had hoped you could do better to keep him away. But again I put too much trust into wizards to do what I want of them."

"My actions were calculated as to make the situation the most advantageous to your future plans, unless you would rather I not be positioned to gain accurate information on Dumbledore. My lord, if I had not summoned Dumbledore when I did, I would once again be under suspicion. I had not expected Bellatrix and Lucius to be incapable of wresting the prophecy from a group of underage wizards, many of whom are walking disasters on the best day. Still, if I might, I would suggest leniency toward them, both of them. With your other followers being captured, it would be disadvantageous to lose their particular talents."

"Bella's blood lust does have a certain vigor behind it, I will admit. Lucius has graciously provided me with his home as a center of activity, were Lucius to pass away or leave my service, many of the protective charms would no longer be at my disposal. He has offered his son to carry out a most delicate mission, if Draco should succeed, the Malfoys would cement a place at my side. I shall spare them both for the time being, I am a generous lord."

Voldemort's silk robes fluttered as he skimmed back to the table. Grabbing a goblet of red wine, he drank before continuing. "Bella reported that there was a remarkable new player during the battle in the Ministry. A girl who protected Potter with fire. I saw for myself the burns on Bella's robes, she claims the witch did not use a wand to throw a fire-ball and was able to fling my followers across the room as well." The dark lord turned and captured Snape in his gaze.

Feeling his master probing for information, Snape allowed glimpses of Zoe Drinkwater to flitter through his mind. Skipping down stone corridors, studying in the library, breakfast in the Great Hall, stirring a cauldron in the dungeons. Any memories of merit already extracted into his Pensieve.

"A Slytherin? Will you lie and tell me you had no idea of her abilities?"

"Miss Drinkwater is marginally talented, my lord. I have observed moments of...grace in her spellwork but nothing to suggest any ability to do outstanding magic. Her potions work is rudimentary."

"Yes, I know of your beloved cauldrons Severus. Grace you say? But nothing extraordinary...Perhaps Bella was mistaken, in the heat of battle...or to improve her standing for failing against a child. In either case, keep an eye on Zoe. I expect to hear should she reach her reported potential. If she is as powerful as Bella would have me believe, she will need to be brought to our cause. I shall trust you to lay the foundation for her to join us. If she can not be brought to bow before me, she will need to be dealt with." He browsed the younger man's mind again, looking for deception.

"I will do as you ask my lord. If Miss Drinkwater preformed as well as reported, it is to your betterment should she join us."

"Leave me Severus, return to your post."

"Thank you, my lord. You will hear from me soon." Turning on his heel, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor strode from the room, out of the mansion and through the magical gate to disappear with a swish and crack.


	9. Chapter 8

A few hours later.******************

"You remain in Voldemort's confidence?"

"Yes, Headmaster. When I left him, he still believed myself loyal to only his cause."

"You look tired, my friend." Dumbledore smirked.

Snape scoffed as the older man sat heavily in his chair, he gratefully took his own place across the desk.

"If you would like to continue making weak japes you may, but I would rather air some concerns, I have many responsibilities to complete before my day is done." Snape paused long enough for Dumbledore to nod. "We both agree that Draco being chosen for a special mission is worrisome, one so young and hot tempered will no doubt find it difficult to complete any quest the dark lord places in front of him..."

"How do we protect our student, you ask?"

"More correctly, how do we protect ALL of our students. Draco will be pushed to complete his mission as quickly as possible, Lucius is desperate to regain his place at the dark lord's side. With haste comes recklessness, recklessness that will, I fear, be paid for by the other students in the school."

"Then I suppose, Draco should consider himself very fortunate to have you looking out for him." Ignoring the stoney look on Snape's face, Dumbledore continued, "Even knowing the possible danger, I will not ban the boy from these walls. With him at Hogwarts, there is hope that Draco can redeem himself.  
If I keep him away...Redemption is a difficult goal to achieve in Voldemort's shadow." Dumbledore kept contact with Snape's eyes, the dark man knew how difficult a task it could be. "So we keep an eye on him until we discover the ultimate goal. That is the best we can do at the moment." Dumbledore relaxed back into his chair. "I believe you mentioned concerns."

"Miss Drinkwater has unfortunately become known to Bellatrix and, through her, to the dark lord."

"We did not hide her for as long as I had hoped, that is true. But from Lupin's account she did not reveal too much."

Snape snorted at the mention of his childhood rival, "Bellatrix saw her sans wand. Most wizards cannot even do non-verbal spells let alone channel their magic without a wand."

"And yet any child can do both." Dumbledore interjected with a glimmer in his eye.

"But not after training and not with such destructive force. We are not talking of levitating an apple across the room when a child is hungry!" Snape jumped out of his chair and began pacing, his energy in conflict with Dumbledore's stillness. "What was she even doing there? It undid years of protection that was in place. Potter put her in danger, along with his irresponsible friends. Longbottom."

"You have spent the majority of the year with her, do you think it in her nature to let her friend face danger?" Dumbledore templed his fingers, giving his chin a place to rest.

Ignoring the question Snape barged forward. "As head of her house, I will end her time with that boy. Throw her into study, she obviously has not learned control over the past year. If she desires friends she can find them in Slytherin."

"You could do that Severus. I fully believe that Zoe would apply herself diligently if you asked." Dumbledore watched as Snape paced, clearly the potions master was surprised to hear him agree with his outburst.

Yet, Dumbledore had more to say. "But would you sentence her to such a lonely life? Mr Longbottom is, as they say, her best friend. To lose someone's best friend because they are in a different house, is devastating. Or so I imagine." Freezing mid-step, a red-haired girl fluttered around Snape's mind and a flash of anguish crossed his face before his outward calm returned. Dumbledore continued, "As much as you are a valuable asset and counselor, Severus, I am putting my foot down. I do not think the wizarding world is ready for your duplicate. For another matter, forcing her to no longer spend time with Neville would be logistically difficult since she is living there for the next few months."

"As you wish, headmaster." Snape seated himself, folding his hands in his lap.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If there is still concern in this matter we will address it at the beginning of the school year. Over this summer,  
continue teaching Zoe control, she has developed further than you allow yourself to see. I have begun the protection spells and assigned a secret keeper,  
members of the Order will be stopping by on patrol. One last thing and I will let you return to your responsibilities. Do you appreciate Zoe's company or is she a terrible burden I have put on your shoulders?"

Snape studied the old man before he answered. "She is a passable student, better than her upbringing should allow." Seeing the answer was unsatisfactory,  
he continued. "Between interrupting my nights with impromptu transfigurations, brewing copious amounts of potions to keep her stable and literally putting out fires wherever she goes, I have observed that she does not follow the crowd which puts her head and shoulders above many of her peers."

"So you like her." Dumbledore's insufferable laughter followed Snape as he made his preparations before leaving the castle for the summer.


	10. Chapter 9

At the beginning of term on the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry's 6th year****************

Hermione and Ron left the train compartment to begin their prefect duties, leaving Harry, Neville, Luna and Zoe behind. Neville was tending to his toad, Trevor, who was valiantly trying to escape. Luna was wearing a glittery pair of paper glasses while she and Zoe perused the latest Quibbler, giggling at an article. Each of the students were still in their muggle clothes, jeans and trainers. Still reading, Zoe began absent-mindedly braiding her dark hair with Luna's blonde. Trevor jumped in Zoe's lap, followed closely by Neville lunging across the seats in pursuit. All three landed on the floor, both girls yelling as their hair was yanked. Harry laughed so hard that he fell off his bench seat, joining the tangle of limbs and the recaptured toad.

The compartment door opened upon this picture, a pretty, curly-haired girl scowled down at the laughing group. "Um, hi, Harry." Harry scrambled to his feet as the girl smiled before continuing. "I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane. I was wondering if you would like to join my friends and I in our compartment." Her face turned stoney as she looked at the 3 still on the floor. In a loud stage whisper she leaned in to say, "You don't have to sit with these people. You'll have a lot more fun with us."

Her sexy smirk melted off her face as Harry replied coldly, "No, I'm going to stay here with my friends." He moved forward, forcing the girl out of the compartment before slamming the door closed.

Neville clapped Harry on the shoulder as he stood up, "Get ready for more of that, Harry you're the Big Man on Campus since the Ministry. People don't expect you to hang out with, you know, us." Neville shrugged and lent a hand to the girls, getting them on their feet but still connected.

Pulling Zoe along, Luna hugged Harry, "I have a friend!" Even though the statement brought laughter into the car again, Harry had to admit his friends were not the coolest kids in school. Neville thought plants were awesome, Luna was Luna, and Zoe turned into a dragon at random intervals, usually destroying everything in a 100 meter radius.

"You all were with me in the Ministry so you are more talented and extraordinary than that loser and her friends. If anyone says different, I'll set them straight." The next second he almost took his declaration back.

"My hand's stuck, fix it." Zoe looked imploringly up at Neville. She had been working on taking the braid out and somehow wrapped the hair on her hand like spaghetti on a fork. A gentle tug brought Luna's head back and set her sparkly glasses askew.

"We could just cut..." Neville began.

"No." Both girls agreed and that was the end of that suggestion.

Neville brought them to sit on either side of him and set to work. Luna calmly went back to her Quibbler and Zoe patted the slender bit of seat next to her, inviting Harry to take it. It was a tight squeeze with all four on one side but Harry joined them to chat with his newest friend.

"How was your summer Harry?" Zoe asked like everything was normal, her head bent to the side as it was worked on.

"A seemingly never-ending black hole of gloom and despair, per usual. Yours?" Harry said it as a joke but he was surprised at how honest his response was, his godfather's death had cast a dark shadow over the sunny holiday.

Zoe barked out a laugh and hugged him to her side. "Better than that. Staying with Mrs. Longbottom was pretty cool, can't imagine why..." She smiled as she nudged the oblivious boy on her other side. "Professor Snape came by weekly. Potions, charms and jinxes for hours. Not to blow my horn, but I'm kind of awesome. Didn't know if you knew that." She winked at Harry.

"Yeah, I think I heard that somewhere..."

"Snape thinks so too, I almost got a smile out of him when he sampled my Jovial Juice potion, and he even admitted that I might not have sawdust between my ears. Mrs. Longbottom was eavesdropping and fell over into a bird bath. McGonagall also worked with me. With her help, I only transformed once this entire summer, you know, when I wasn't supposed to, and I finally was successful at turning back all by my lonesome. She was pleased with my progress, too."

"Definition of a good summer. Top of your class." Harry held up his hand and she high-fived it. "So what are you? Racoon, dog, rabbit? Oooo a lemur!"

"Dragon, a golden dragon who shoots fire and flies." Zoe surfed her hand across the air making small explosion sounds.

"Dragon's are pretty cool, hellish at a party...I was hoping for bunny though." Harry kept his face straight. "Floppy ears, wiggly nose, pretty adorable. Hopping around." Harry twitched his nose and bounced on the seat. "You could fight evil with the sheer power of your cuteness, you would lure your enemies into a false sense of security."

"I already do. But I can still fight evil with the power of my cuteness, I don't need to be a wittle bunny rabbit. Voldemort won't know what hit him." She moved her hand to flip her hair but it was still attached, so instead Luna and Zoe clinked heads.

"You can move into Ravenclaw if we can't get untangled. Twins conjoined at the hair." Luna rubbed her scalp and began giggling despite the pain, the others joined in her merriment. All four were laughing loudly as the door to the compartment slid open again.

Ron and Hermione surveyed the red faced group, the girls still attached at the hair, Neville having made a bigger mess even as he succeeded in releasing Zoe's hand. Taking the opposite seat, they frowned in tandem as the other four got themselves together.

"Having fun?" Ron smirked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Everyone's talking about you, Harry, and what happened in the Ministry. Conversations halted all over the train as Hermione and I entered each section."

"And whole bunches of girls asked me if you were seeing anyone." Hermione added much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Really? What did you say?"

"About the Ministry? Nothing, doubt Dumbledore would be happy to hear that we were relating the whole torrid event. About you? I asked if they were interested in dating a tall red-head that enjoys Quidditch and walks on the beach." Ron teased as he aimed a kick at Harry's foot.

"Not one said she was, seems you can have your pick, chosen one." Hermione dodged as Ron swatted at her, bringing her wand up stopped the attack. "Neville, stop fiddling around, I can fix it." Hermione's wand flicked at the ball of salt and pepper hair and the strands worked their way apart.

"Thank you, Hermione." Zoe finger raked her hair as she looked out the window at the coming darkness. "We must be almost there."

"Zoe was saying she found her Animagus form, she's stuck with a boring old dragon." Harry filled in his two friends grinning.

"Remus said its pretty rare to choose such a large animal, he had dinner with us a week ago, seemed happy to hear that the changes no longer hurt." Neville looked with concern at the girl next to him, "Remus is super cool. Knows a lot about everything."

"Lupin came over? I thought your grandmother's house had special protection?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Lupin's in the Order I'm sure Dumbledore had members check the house on occasion, even with spells in place." Hermione huffed a bit at Ron's question.

"He's really nice, helped us build a fort in the bog so Neville has a place to store his plant gear." Both nodded happily at the generousness of their friend. "Then Luna stayed with us this past week."

"Daddy had to travel abroad for a story. Its for the cover of the next edition, shhh." Magazine still in front of her, Luna's eyes protruded as she held a finger to her lips to punctuate her need for secrecy. "I saw a blue billywallop on one of our sojourns into the bog. Thrilling. Daddy was so pleased when I wrote to him." Luna interjected as her eyes peeped above the upper edge of her magazine, her glasses shoved back on her head. "Didn't catch it though, its bad luck."

"I suppose that's why every entomologist in the world says they don't exist. No one is willing to catch one as proof." Hermione had an icy edge to her voice that she got when her beloved books were challenged.

Luna either didn't hear the sarcasm or chose to ignore it. "Would you risk having your nose blown off the next time you sneeze just for physical proof? I wouldn't. I like my nose."

"So we should recommend the job to people with ugly noses, kill two billywallops with one stone." Harry smiled sheepishly and avoided Ron's laughing eyes.

"You shouldn't kill a billywallop, if you do all your teeth fall out and you crave nothing but apples the rest of your life."

Luna was blank as the others laughed, Ron mimicked gumming down an apple. Harry snorted just as he saw Malfoy and his cronies pass their compartment, Luna had just joined in the laughter as he jumped up to gather his invisibility cloak. "I'll see you all later." Harry called over his shoulder as he rushed out to follow the Slytherins back to their section.

The laughter died down as their eyes followed the boy out. Looking at one another, everyone was very conscious that Harry was the connecting thread within the group, the silence that followed was uncomfortable at best. "Well, Hermione and I have to do another patrol before we arrive. See you around." Ron hurried Hermione out into the aisle to go about their prefect duties.

"Would you two fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" Neville offered into the silence. The girls took him up on the offer, Luna produced some sugar quills and shared them with her friends. They whiled away the rest of the ride talking about Dumbledore's Army, the Ministry debacle, Neville's home, Whackspurts and Zoe's flying speed.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry's year was off to a bang, a broken nose compliments of Malfoy, detention from Snape on the first day of classes, and Slughorn trying to monopolize his time in the Slug Club. Harry lamented as he made his way to the dungeons to serve the detention, one good thing being it got him out of yet one more boring meeting with Professor Slughorn and his group of lickspittles. A pinge of regret hit Harry as he thought of Hermione and Ginny having to attend without him but it passed quickly. All too soon he was standing at Snape's office door, as he lifted his hand to knock he heard from inside, "Come in Potter, don't loiter about." Frowning, Harry entered the office resigned to his fate to clean and care for flobberworms.

"Hi, Harry." Zoe was standing over a spitting cauldron, she ducked back into her textbook as the liquid's surface bubbled violently, sloshing potion over the edge. "Oh, I missed the seventh step..." she muttered to herself as she found her mistake. She hustled to add her missing ingredient, juicing a black pod over the mixture, the potion calmed and emitted a pleasant odor.

"Once the potion reaches your standard Miss Drinkwater, fill a flask before cleaning your station." Snape turned on his heel to address Harry, "Your table is set up Potter, if you try to use magic or gloves you'll have detention until the day I am blissfully no longer your teacher, I count the days." He glided to his desk waiting for Zoe to finish cleaning. Snape shuffled through some papers, making marks with a rather ratty quill.

Harry dropped on his stool as he surveyed the 3 bins of wriggling worms with which he was to spend the night. Nothing to do but start, he grabbed his first handful and splatted them in a sorting pan.

"I am ready Professor." Zoe had finished her cleaning she looked over to Harry and winked as she went over to join her Head of House. In low voices, the man and girl set up an obstacle course covering four tables that were brought together. Small containers of liquid, a pile of marbles, heavy bricks, a wooden tower loomed over the rest.

As Snape called out different spells, Zoe sped through the list non-verbally, her wand forming orbs out of the liquids, juggling marbles, levitating bricks into various patterns, removing pieces of the tower to be replaced higher up. Thirty minutes later, Harry had to restrain himself from clapping as the girl completed the course twice with no mistakes and he just finished his first bin of worms. As Snape reset the course, Zoe looked over at Harry who grinned and shot her a thumbs up.

Zoe spun toward the professor as he spoke, "Yes, Miss Drinkwater you have been successful tonight, I commend you on the control you have manifested over your charm work. But," she gulped "what will happen when you are not in a controlled environment and must produce such results under stress? You brought your forfeit, correct?"

Zoe nodded sharply and hurried to collect a box from her rucksack. With reverence she removed a small, wooden music box. Harry could see that the wood was heavily carved as she ran her fingers over the crests and troughs with her eyes lightly closed. As she turned back to Snape, she held out the box for hs inspection. Snape flipped open the lid, a metallic plinking to fill the room. Enthralled, the three listened as the music played through, as the box began its second rotation Zoe sang softly along:

Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and dale in slumber steeping  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night.

While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night.

Though I roam a minstrel lonely  
All through the night  
My true harp shall praise sing only  
All through the night  
Love's young dream, alas, is over  
Yet my strains of love shall hover  
Near the presence of my lover  
All through the night.

As the last tinny note of the song died in the air, Snape closed the box lightly and placed it on the table, his eyes hard. "A worthy prize, Miss Drinkwater. Remember the rules: use your wand, non-verbal spells only and if I win I keep your forfeit. Try not to blow up the room."

Snape swept to the far side of the table as Zoe rubbed a stray tear from her cheek. She picked up her wand and jerked her head to signify she was ready to begin. The music box floated above the chaos as Zoe and Snape battled through the course. Harry didn't even pretend to work with the flobberworms as both combatants flung non-verbal spells, using the ingredients of the obstacle course to undo each other. Zoe flinched as marbles pelted her face, Snape was forced to duck as multiple bricks attacked him, his protection spell lowered for an instant. The wooden tower was on fire shortly after Snape dumped a bowl of green liquid over the girl, flames had once again produced from her open hand. As the flames grew larger, Zoe levitated the music box above and behind her. Snape changed tactics, beginning to attack the music box directly. Once she realized this, Zoe lost the last bits of control she had along with her wand. Tossing the professor into a wall, he was quickly followed by the unburnt flotsam that had been littering the table.

Harry dove for his wand and cast a protective shield between the two before serious damage could be done. As her last attack bounced away from its mark, Zoe realized what she had done. All of her spells dissolved, she caught the music box as it fell. With a wave of her hand, she destroyed Harry's shield and ran to her head of house. Wiping his hands on his robes, Harry joined her as she lifted a very bruised Snape back to his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor. Can I get you anything, a potion?"

Harry was both thrilled and embarrassed to witness his least favorite person getting beat by his friend. Snape leaned on her as he limped to his desk chair, scowling as Harry held it for him.

Once rest allowed him to regain his composure, Snape announced, "I will pass along to Dumbledore that you are at least equal to your peers. Beginning tomorrow, Miss Drinkwater, you will be joining the Slytherin 5th years in their regular rotation of classes. If your performance is less than stellar you will return to one class a day until you earn your place." Snape summoned the music box to him, catching it, he placed it gently on his desk. Harry could see the carving this time as Snape's fingers traced the daffodils, hearts, and knots that surrounded the Welsh dragon centered on the lid. Once more he flipped the top up, listening to a few notes before the spring wore down. Closing it, he shoved it toward Zoe, "By rights I should keep this, since I specifically mentioned the use of wands...but I daresay the damage you would create as you endeavoured to retrieve it would be more than this castle could stand."

Snape leaned back in his chair with closed eyes. Zoe transformed his inkwell into a goblet and poured a stream of water from her wand. She placed the glass in his hand watching him as he drank. "Shall I fetch Madame Pomfrey for you?" Zoe volunteered as she saw his hand shake.

"Do not make me reconsider my position as to your intelligence, Miss Drinkwater. Gather your things, tutoring is over for the evening. You too Potter, leave before I survey how much work you did not complete tonight."

Harry did not need to be told twice, he paused at the door long enough for Zoe to pack her rucksack and walked out with her. They stopped as the door closed. "That was brilliant magic, Zoe."

She shushed Harry as she leaned her ear against the door, listening. Hearing nothing she worried, "I hope he's all right. Maybe I should go to the infirmary and suggest that Madame Pomfrey come down..." She looked uncertainly upward, then back at the door.

"Snape has potions for everything, he'll be fine in the morning. He isn't exactly big on people helping him, you should drop it." Harry guided her a bit further down the hallway. "What was the deal with the music box? What did he mean, he wasn't going to keep it?"

"When I get mad, my magic gets a little nuts. The music box was a wager to give me a consequence if my spells lost focus, we've been working on it all summer. Snape could have kept it, he won when I lost control." Zoe took a step back toward the office, shook her head and returned to Harry. "Its my dad's and the only thing I have left of my parents. Our home was destroyed when muggles in the town discovered I was magical. I transformed during a school program, a calf popping up in the middle of 'Calon lan' as my class performed. I was very into cows at the time."

She frowned at the memory. "Dad scooped me up, protected me, as people began asking questions. Dad was a wizard and mom a muggle, she was shoved around before dad apperated us all. That night, I remember our windows breaking and smoke through the house. Dad was so busy keeping us safe the house burnt along with all of our things. I grabbed the music box just before we left. The Ministry had to move us to Cornwall, it was a nightmare to cover it all up. Mom passed a few months later, she never got over the shock of her own people being so scared and violent. She had gone to school with many of the parents that attacked us." Zoe lapsed into silence.

Harry shuffled his feet, never great at comforting people, he simply took her hand a squeezed before dropping it again.

"Dad wasn't the same after, he often sat by my bedroom window watching the street as I slept. When he passed, it was my grandparents and me. Now its just me and this music box. It was really very decent of Professor Snape not to take it." Zoe took a shuddering breath and looked back at the closed door, "I'm really very tired Harry, I'm going to bed, I have a long day ahead of me."

Harry nodded as the two drifted away from each other.

/

Song/poem is a welsh hymn, sang exactly how you would imagine it to be. google welsh hymn lyrics if you want the music. don't own the song or harry potter only thing that's mine is zoe


	12. Chapter 11

Joining in the regular routine of classes allowed Zoe to branch out. Standing at the front of the potions classroom, Professor Slughorn teamed her with Astoria Greengrass. She was a beauty, well put together and graceful. Conversation flowed better once Astoria found Zoe to be a good partner, by the end of the week the girls were fast friends.

"Thanks for reminding me about the doxy eggs, I think I'm scraping an Outstanding on the Vanishing Varnish." Stopping at a window and looking out over the grounds, Astoria mused, "Let's eat lunch outside, its going to get cold soon, we should take advan-oof."

A harried Draco Malfoy barged by, knocking the girl into the corridor wall. Zoe called out at the diminishing blonde boy, "Walk much?" He glanced back but did not pause his stride before turning out of their sight. She picked up a roll of parchment that had fallen, "What a jerk."

"But cute. In a short, angry way." Her friend turned, heading for lunch.

"Blrgh, he's a weasel not to mention super mean." Zoe had witnessed Draco making fun of Neville, ultimately putting him on her idiot list.

"He's the king of Slytherin, even if he is a complete prat. Out of house loyalty you should defer to him. And he's our favorite professor's pet, so he must being doing something right." Astoria had a tiny crush on Snape and was more than a little jealous that Zoe got to spend so much time with him.

The girls had reached the Great Hall, picking up a pasty and some fruit they left to go outside. The wind on the grounds whipped their robes around, Astoria walking backwards to keep her hair out of her face as they headed toward the Black Lake. "Do you have another 'tutoring' session tonight?" she leered.

"You have dark and unsettling internal life, don't you?" Zoe laughed, Astoria randomly made up dirty stories about what happened in Snape's office, whispered as the girls got ready for bed. "That's gross, he's old enough to be my father." She cut off the other Slytherin before she could butt in, "And I'm not in the mood to hear another chapter in my torrid love affair with Professor Snape, so don't start. You need to imagine a new boyfriend for me in your little stories." The girls' laughter blew away on the wind.

Reaching the beach, the girls ate while watching merpeople play a hundred meters out. Pointing back toward the castle Astoria said, "Isn't that Neville coming this way?" Indeed the lanky Gryffindor was heading their way along with Luna, who broke into a run, recognizing Zoe. "They are such a cute couple."

"Just because a boy and girl are friends doesn't mean their dating, you're just boy-crazy." Zoe scolded right before she was caught in a hard hug. "Hi, Luna!  
What brings you out here?"

"I saw you leaving the Hall, just wanted to see how you're doing." Neville added his arms to the hug, squashing the animagus between them. "Wanna get in on this Astoria? Hugs are fun." She just raised her eyebrows taking a step back as she noted Zoe's red cheeks. "Just offering." Neville and Luna laughed as the hug broke.

"What a beautiful day! I smell rain in the air." The free spirit caught Astoria's hands and spun down the lake shore, releasing a bit of the educational tension both were under. The girls began shouting out into the lake trying to catch the merpeople's attention.

"Classes okay?" Neville shuffled the pebbles at his feet.

"Astoria's been a revelation, she's funnier than you would think, for a Slytherin. The classes? I'm holding my own. I miss being around you though... And Luna has Charms with me, of course." She hurried to fill the awkwardness. "Ginny and I have Herbology together we have dirt fights almost every class, I'm waiting to see which of us gets busted."

"So, you're the reason it takes an hour to clean greenhouse #4 every night. Professor Sprout has me sweep up those dirt fights, you know. And I wouldn't call it 'dirt', essentially its dragon dung with a few secret ingredients thrown in for fun. Consider yourself busted, if I see your mess again I'm breaking into Slytherin and dragging you down to sweep up under my direct supervision."

"Hey, it takes two to have a dirt fight, if I'm busted I'm taking Ginny down with me!" Neville gave her a half-smile, reaching out to pull a leaf out of Zoe's hair.

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny shouted over the wind as she came down the hill, "You ready for a rematch this afternoon, Zoe?" Neville dropped his hand, Zoe was sure he had been about to hold her hand. The two took a step apart, blushing at the interruption.

Ginny was followed by a number of girls, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. Ginny's face was as red as her hair, eyes blazing as she swung a stick violently against the wind.

"No more fights, Gin, the boss has spoken." Zoe elbowed Neville, maintaining a straight face. "I have been throughly rebuffed and am completely chagrined. I will be using extensive peer pressure on you to make your ridiculous no-good-nik behavior stop." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Any hoo. You look pissed, lady, what did Dean do now?"

"Don't say his name, he's such a git. I had to get out of the castle before I hexed him to oblivion, thanks for reminding me. Now excuse me, I'm going to smash this stick against that tree." She sauntered off, squared up to a giant pine tree and went to work.

"What did that tree ever do to her?" Neville winced with each crack of wood on wood. He looked up to see dark clouds accumulating around Hogwart's highest towers, worry etched his face for a moment but he didn't say anything.

"Believe it or not, she was actually worse before we left the school." Hannah supplied before Susan joined in, "I heard Ginny shrieking that Dean kept touching her."

"And then she hit him with a bat-bogey hex, beautiful. Dean is going to be at Madame Pomfrey's all afternoon." Padma took a bit too much joy from relaying that part of the tale. "Flitwick and Slughorn cheered until they realized Dean was actually in danger of choking."

"I don't see what he did wrong, he just wants to be with his girlfriend. If I had a boyfriend I would never want him to stop touching me." Lavender giggled as Neville bowed out of the conversation to see how Luna and Astoria were doing with the merpeople.

Parvati gripped her sides with laughter, "You chased poor Neville away, Lav, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

The girls joined the laughing, Lavender looking particularly offended. "I could get a boyfriend before you do, Parvati!" she huffed, "I just need to get Ron to notice me. He's dreamy."

"Good luck with that, Ron is like..."

"A bull in a china shop." supplied Hannah.

"That is blind-folded." added Susan.

"Drunk and only has one leg." was Zoe's contribution.

"Not to mention, he's an idiot. You can do better, Lavender." Padma added to rolling laughter.

"Get over it, its been almost 2 years, so what if he didn't want to dance with you! If Gryffindor wins Quidditch this weekend I'm going for it, as a reward for winning." Lavender smirked, clapping at her plan. "Everyone should watch, cheer him on to victory."

"Oi, I'm Slytherin over here, Daphne would have my head if I cheered for the lions. Green and silver for the win." Astoria, Luna and Neville rejoined the group. "Zoe and I will be chanting 'Weasley is our King' with the other snakes." Astoria flipped her hair, challenging the girls to say something.

"God, your team sucks!" Lavender overdramatized the words, throwing herself to the ground.

"Snape doesn't let me go to Quidditch. He tells me not to waste my time." Zoe told Astoria.

"Okay, so Snape doesn't looooove Quidditch, just ask if you can go this one time." Teasing her blushing friend, Astoria let up a bit, "If you don't want to ask him, I will, we need as many Slytherins as possible to drown out the non-melodic whining of the other houses as we fly to victory." She broadly winked to the crowd.

"Okay, but only if Luna wears her lion head. It makes me unreasonably happy." Zoe's face split into a smile at the thought of the oversized stuffed lion roaring its support.

"Well, if it makes you happy." Luna often wore the fabulous accessory in their common room, much to the embarrassment of Padma. "I'm sure Professor Snape will say yes, if you're left alone in the castle a bugblatter beast could find you and whisk you away. That would be devastating"

"Yeah...I'm going to go with the house spirit angle to convince him." Astoria looked sideways at Luna as she felt the first drops of rain hit her.

A soft splatter of rain was all the warning the group got before the clouds cut open, drenching the school grounds and the students. Shrieking as the cold water pelted them, they ran for the castle. Ginny caught up, helping Astoria as she slipped on the stone courtyard. They burst into the Entrance Hall as lunch was ending, a gaggle of sopping girls and Neville. Dry students looked on in surprise as they wrung out their hair and shook out their robes, laughing. It didn't take long before wolf whistles and cat calls echoed over the stone.

Over the rest of the ruckus came Seamus' voice, "Hot damn! Neville Longbottom's got himself a harem!"

Neville did the worst thing he could have done. He blushed. Rather than ignoring Seamus, when the words hit his ears, his face turned Gryffindor red. Realizing his mistake, he stood dripping on the marble, knowing he would be catching hell for the forseeable future.

Ginny and Astoria yelled insults back at the quivering din, Lavender and Parvati posed to encourage the onlookers. Hannah took the sensible route, charming all of them dry, if a bit wrinkly.

"We should be Neville's Harem." Luna's announcement bought the group's attention.

Susan, wide-eyed and incredulous, asked, "Do you know what a harem is Luna?"

"No, but if it's a group of friends, I would definitely like to be in a harem and it might as well be Neville's." No one offered to remove Luna's innocence.

Neville was pinching the bridge of his nose hoping the pain would bring him back to reality. Ginny clapped him on the shoulder, a smile twitching on her lips, "You'll be the envy of every boy in school, Longbottom."

/\/\

Neville's Harem, the name quickly spread through the school, replaced the DA in many of their lives. Bringing members of different houses together wasn't exactly unknown, just not done often. The main group of Neville, Luna, Zoe, Astoria, Hannah, Padma and Susan was often joined by Parvati, Ginny and Lavender.

Although it was voted that Lavender could not bring Ron with her, as Ginny pointed out 'I come here to get away from my idiot brother, not watch him shove his tongue down your throat.' Eating at the end of the Hufflepuff table, they joked and talked under the nose of their heads-of-houses, Dumbledore never seemed to mind. Eventually Ernie and Justin joined in the fun, but were shot down when they tried to change the name of the group to Hogwart's Hellraisers. Luna firmly believed in the closeness of her friends, proudly pointing out that she was part of the best harem at Hogwarts.

/\/\

Hey...I just got 'fan fiction' in my fan fiction. Gross.

I promise I'll get back in line.


	13. Chapter 12

Few students stayed over the Christmas break. Zoe had hoped to go to the Longbottoms, but Dumbledore insisted she stay at the school. Zoe and the professors were just joined by Draco and the Creevy brothers. Meals shrunk to one table and were uncomfortable affairs for the students. Draco was off in his own world, toying with his food when he was forced to meals by Professor Snape. Dennis and Colin were normally quite talkative and interesting but under the gloom radiating from Draco they shrunk inward hoping to avoid any vengeance from the older boy. Any attempts at conversation lead by Zoe were met with scared silence and stoney indifference. If the professors noticed the conflict, they did nothing to relieve it.

Draco kept his eyes on his plate during meals, avoiding Snape's eyes, not wanting his head of house prodding into his mind. Since being caught outside of Slughorn's party, Snape had haunted Draco's steps. Between the constant vigilance against Occulumency and insomnia caused by his failure with the necklace, he was wasting away. Draco was desperate to get out of these confining stone walls, any sleep he was able to get was littered with dreams of home.

But Malfoy Manor was not the home he remembered. Voldemort had taken up residence, Deatheaters roamed the halls and soiled the guest rooms. His mother bore it well, from the infrequent letters she was able to send, Narcissa was grace under pressure. Draco tried to ignore the small juts in her smooth handwriting hints at an inner turmoil. Staying at Hogwarts for the break was punishment to the teen who yearned to return to his mother's side, but he needed the uninterrupted time to work on his projects. His father was still in Azkaban, the fool.

At dinner on Christmas day, Draco was counting the minutes before he could escape back to the Room of Requirement to work on his plans. He silently endured as Dumbledore jammed a glittery top hat on his head, fresh from a Christmas cracker. His eyes were flickering shut even with the frivolity around him, propping his head up with his fist, he almost looked jaunty with the hat tilted slightly. He was seconds from sleeping when Slughorn's voice cut through.

"Well, I am pleased at how your students are performing, Snape. I must say you certainly got them on the right path with your methods in potion making. Some are a bit shaky but nothing that can't be over come, I assure you." Slughorn drank deeply from his goblet, magically filling it again.

"I am glad that my years of struggle amongst these understimulated brick walls has made your return to teaching easier." Snape rolled his eyes, striving to extricate himself from the conversation.

Unhearing, Slughorn blustered on, "For instance, Miss Drinkwater has performed admirably. I do believe my tutelage has upped her game considerably. Zoe!" he called down the table, "Tell your head of house about your success with the Black Fire potion."

"I merely strive to live up to Professor Snape's expectations..." Slughorn continued to praise the Slytherin girl for her classwork.

Draco subtly studied the girl next to him as she bantered with Slughorn. He had not spared much thought for her since she attacked him on her first day. He knew that she was part of Potter's gang against the Death Eaters in the Ministry and was central to that ridiculous 'harem' that crowed during meals. He had not known she was actually smart. Draco ruminated on the new information during the rest of the meal. The festivities finally wound down, many of the professors too drunk to carry on conversations any longer.

The four students left the Hall together, the Creevys flanking Zoe as she asked about the gifts their parents had sent for the holiday. In a bold move, a smiling Dennis caught Zoe under the mistletoe above the main stairway. Startled, the girl gave him a Christmas kiss on the cheek before the students separated for the evening.

As the Creevys' call of 'Happy Christmas' died out, Draco and Zoe walked back to the dungeons in silence, as they had each night since the holidays began.

But tonight Draco cleared his throat to speak. "Is it true, what Slughorn was saying about Potions?"

Zoe arched an eyebrow, defensively she answered, "Actually it is, Snape thinks so as well. What about it?"

Draco exhaled heavily through his nose, "I was just wondering, Slughorn has a tendency to embellish. He heaps praise on Potter and Granger," an involuntary sneer twisted his face, "it's hard to believe when he compliments anyone. You could be just a mediocre as those two."

"Mediocre? You hang out with Crabbe and Goyle. You need to start worrying about those stones you're throwing." Zoe sped up, distancing herself. Unfortunately for her, Draco was going to the same place and was able to catch up while she gave the password to the common room, "Extrovert."

"Don't get huffy, I was thinking..." He cut her off before she could comment on his wording, "I am falling behind in my Potions work, if you could help me with a project, I could make it worth your time."

"I'm not helping you cheat, Draco, and I'm a year behind you at least, how could I even be helpful?"

"I'm not talking about cheating, more like you would be my assistant. Cut up the ingredients, get stuff from the store-room. Just to speed up the process.  
Slughorn wants six potions from me before the New Year. Time's running out." Draco shifted his weight, shoving his hands in his pockets, he grudgingly asked, "Will you help me?"

"Why ask me? Get one of your friends to help." Zoe did a mental scan of Draco's friends, "Oh, no that's not going to work."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so maybe I am the best choice available. How are you going to make it worth my while?"

"Money, I'll pay you for every hour it takes." Draco wanted to offer something that didn't matter to him.

"Don't want your money. This a pretty big favor you're asking, I want something big in return."

Draco arched his eyebrow and frowned, "What's that?"

"I want a favor to be named later." Zoe stood with her hands on her hips, daring him to turn her down.

"Done." Draco stuck out his hand, she shook it to seal the deal. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow morning at nine." Draco left her wondering if she had just been tricked.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Great, you're here. Make sure you wear your dragon hide gloves and keep the ingredients in order." Draco bustled around the room collecting more and more flasks. The room had set up different stainless steel tables scattered across the floor and a wood tressel table full of boiling cauldrons.

Zoe saw that each station had written instructions for what and how she was supposed to prepare each item. "Been here awhile haven't you?" Zoe rummaged through her backpack for her gloves.

Draco grunted, "I...The potions are important and take forever. I need to get them right. I need the first set of ingredients in 10 minutes, get to work. Chop-chop." Zoe thought he had just made a joke, before remembering that Draco hadn't a sense of humor.

Zoe began working through the various ingredients, reading the instructions carefully for each. Slicing, juicing, mincing, cubing, dissecting, grinding, and steeping. She recognized a lot of the plants she was preparing but some where not common. "What is Abrus precatorius? Delphinium? Brugmansia?" Each time she asked, Draco would pause in his work to look at Zoe as if she was a vat of rotting flobberworms.

His only reply was, "Don't worry about it, and make sure you don't touch anything without your gloves." The constant reminder did nothing to ease her misgivings. She did recognize larkspur and nightshade. Snape had taught her that mixing those two with other compounds could negate their poison but after hours of work, Zoe wasn't able to remember each bowl she prepped. "Are we making a poison, Draco?" It was early afternoon and neither had spoken for hours, she decided to be direct.

Draco froze, he had been stirring one of the cauldrons clockwise. After his pause he added one more rotation, "One of the potions is poisonous, there's a tincture, a dry mixture and three elixirs. Slughorn gave me a range to work out." Draco turned to take stock of the work left. "You've done well, you'll be free in less than an hour. Unless you want to turn in that favor." He plastered a hopeful expression on his face.

"No, I think I'll keep the favor for a bit. You're not getting off that easy." Zoe naturally tried to slip past the cool gray eyes. This was the first time all day he had stood still long enough to attempt reading his mind. An older woman was forefront in his mind, Zoe was forced out before she got any further.

Casually, she asked a now wary Draco, "How's your mother doing?"

"Don't talk about my mother, and don't do that ever again. I can stop you."

"I'm not being mean, she's the only thing you couldn't hide from me so I thought I would ask about her. It must be comforting to have her in your life."

"What would you know about comfort, aren't your parents dead? You're just a half-blood orphan! Still don't understand how you became a Slytherin. I certainly don't put much stock in your future. Stupid girl. The world will be settled soon enough and I doubt you'll be on the right side of things. What's the good of having your abilities if you won't put them to use. Everyone around here wants to suppress your talents. If you made the right choices you could fly." Draco was breathing heavily as he swung around to tend his multiple potions. "Leave now. I can finish the rest without your help." Draco's voice broke as he dismissed her.

Zoe threw her gloves away as she ran from the room. In the dungeons she scrubbed her skin to make sure she was not contaminated, tears streaming down her face. She could not have known that seven floors above, Draco joined her, both praying for the return of their classmates to drown out the thoughts in their minds.


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n Small warning-chap might be disturbing but it ends a bit fluffy.**

/\/\

"Miss Drinkwater!" Professor Snape's hand slammed into the desk, inches from Zoe's head.

Her head rocketed up as she sputtered, "Yes, Professor?" She caught his glaring eye and shouted a guess to the unheard question, "Eight drops of aspodril and a jigger of rainwater collected under a full moon?" Snickering of her classmates died out as she answered.

His eyes narrowed, watching the newly awoken girl. "Are you asking or telling me?"

"Telling you, Sir." A low chuckling sounded around her as she realised that she was in DADA not Potions.

"Schedule your naps on someone else's time, Miss Drinkwater. You will also generate twelve inches on the ethical conflict of combating the Dark Arts through cunning and deception. And since you are so interested in the Wolfsbane Potion, you can supply me with five inches describing the technical prowess needed to brew it. Perhaps I will find it illuminating, although I doubt it."

Zoe was saved from having yet more homework piled on her shoulders by the class ending. Her face burned as she realized he had used Occulmency against her, planting the wrong answer in his brain to catch her spying. Truth be told, Snape had taught her so much that she often forgot what she studied when he was at the front of a room. Now she had to b.s. her way through extra work. She couldn't even crib off anyone since the subjects were so dang boring, Zoe was certain she would die trying to read someone else's thoughts on the subjects. And she didn't have time to die right now with the ramp up to OWLs.

Grumbling as she packed up her things, Zoe saw a shadow cross the floor boards in front of her. "Walk with me, Miss Drinkwater." It was a command, not a request. She had to jog to catch up with Snape's billowing robes but she was quickly at his side. "If you can sleep during the class revision, I trust you are confident about your upcoming exams."

Zoe decided to vent her anger just a bit, testing the relationship. "Actually, Sir, one of my professors just set me a mountain of grunt work." Snape halted as Zoe feared she had gone too far, backpedaling she added, "but of course, my professors usually have a reason for work they assign, and I will be completing it as throughly as possible." She aimed a fake smile at the glowering man.

Continuing through the corridors, students split as the DADA teacher turned down a staircase, Zoe following closely in his wake. "Your skills are at a level were you need to weigh the ethicasy of each spell you cast, Miss Drinkwater. Using Occulmency on wary victims can lead you down the wrong path, I was able to embarrass you in front of your peers because you have grown too reliant on being able to read the thoughts of others. Entering others' minds willy-nilly as you do...it leaves you open as well."

They turned off into a deserted corridor, the door's thud echoed as it closed. "But you wanted me to explore my abilities, I have conquered my Animagus form, I'm in the upper end of all my classes, Professor Binks even knows my name and he doesn't know _anyones_ name."

"And as impressive as those achievements might be, you are comparing yourself to your peers at hand, not experienced witches and wizards. You are nearing adulthood, your standards must be raised if you hope to protect yourself. In battle you would be overwhelmed and beaten in minutes. Dark wizards can unhinge your mind using the same tactics you employ to answer questions in class and find out gossip about the insufferable children that clutter the halls. If I chose, I could use Occulmency to convince you that bees were crawling under your skin."

Doubt clouded the girl's eyes, "But you wouldn't..."

"I would." Snape's eyes burned as she felt a flutter at her wrist. Tears rolled down her face, she refused to look as the sensation slowly traveled up her arm. She bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes shut and started hyperventilating. As the movement crossed her shoulder she began mumbling, "It's not real, not real, not real." between gasps. She felt it squirm under the skin compressed by her school tie before retching on the floor. Screams racked her body as it burrowed into mouth. The wings scraped Zoe's lips as the bee lifted off from her tongue.

The pain fled as Snape broke the connection with her mind, leaving behind the unsettling sensations. His eyes watered for a second as he looked down at Zoe. She was curled up, arms wrapped around her head as she sobbed."Do not mistake me for your friend, Zoe. My purpose is to make sure that you survive. There are wizards that would make that little experiment seem like a picnic on a sunny day. And they WILL focus on you. Wizards will not tolerate another who could take their place."

Her fingers unconsciously traced the path of the bee, upon reaching her cheek, she vomited again with remembrance. "How...how can I stop someone from ever doing that to me again?" She turned blue haunted eyes to meet his troubled black eyes. Her body convulsed but Zoe determinedly kept eye contact. "What will it take to protect myself?"

"You can learn to place checkpoints throughout your mind, they will allow you to maintain a strong grasp on reality even as you are being attacked. You began the process as you reminded yourself that what your body was experiencing was not reality. A bee was not actually travelling under your skin, I was able to reach memories and use multiple spells that effected pain and vision, replicating the burrowing. A quick conjure brought the insect into your mouth as the burrowing sensation ended. Your mantra that your experience was not real probably saved you from the usual damage of the victim ripping at their skin to release the insect."

"You've seen that happen?" He nodded. "Were you the one casting the spells?"

Snape sighed as he shook his head. "There are worse creatures than I out there, Miss Drinkwater." With a flick of his wand he cleaned the floor as his other hand assisted Zoe to stand. "To gain control of your mind, it will be necessary for me to plant more visions for you to overcome. Some will be so pleasant you will loose yourself in them, others so horrific you will beg for death. Even so, I will be more merciful than others you will meet. Would you still want training, Zoe?"

"When you speak of others, do you mean Voldemort? Or his Death Eaters? Are they skilled Occulments?"

"It is well known that the Dark Lord is a powerful Occulment, it stands to reason he would hold it as an important skill in his followers. But do not forget,  
wolves are not the only ones who use devious measures, sheep do as well."

"The Ministry."

"It's best to be vigilant, build a strong and varied mental defense. Place the checkpoints to support your sanity, shore up the walls so your memories cannot be accessed, used against you."

Zoe began pacing, a desperate move to rid herself of the creepy feeling in her skin. "Tomorrow, we'll start tomorrow night. If you mess with me tonight I'll probably stab you. May I go?"

"Make sure you clear your mind before going to sleep. And I do expect you to have those essays ready for me soon.

/\/\

Zoe brushed past Snape as she went for the door. She took the stairs two at a time, jumping down to landings on the way to the dungeons. She changed into a Muggle dress before grabbing a denim jacket. She escaped the dungeons on a run, heading first to the Great Hall. Not finding who she was looking for, she headed back up the stairs. She stopped to catch her breath next to the Fat Lady, "Let me in!"

"Password?"

"Sunlight, booger, phantasmagorical, lightbulb, pumpkin, donkey."

"You are not a Gryffindor, go back to your dungeon home."

"Just let me in, I need to talk to someone!"

Zoe was surprised as the portrait swung forward, she thought the Fat Lady had actually listened to her before two first years tumbled out of the hole.  
She pushed them aside and scrabbled into the Gryffindor common room hearing the Fat Lady shout, "You are not allowed to enter our tower..."

Any threat of retribution from the portrait was cut off as the entrance sealed. Zoe smoothed her dress as she scanned the surprised lions looking for Neville. From her left, "Zoe, what the heck are you doing in here?" She turned to find her best friend looking down at her with a confused smile.

Breaking into a smile of her own, Zoe threw her arms around his waist in a hug, his arms wrapped around her shoulders hugging back. "Can we go for a walk?" Neville kept an arm around her as they exited the portrait hole to a lewd chorus of people egging Neville on. The Fat Lady was still huffy, grumbling at them while they headed for the main door and out on the school grounds.

Enjoying each other's company, they remained silent until the Whomping Willow loomed above them. "Can you tell me what's wrong, Zoe?"

"Snape...I fell asleep in his class, told me off in his way. Showed me how vulnerable I am..."

"What do you mean, showed you?"

"He planted an alternate reality in my head, made me feel something that wasn't real." Neville stiffened as she tried to explain her afternoon with Snape, he began a vicious pacing as the bee story unfolded.

"That's horrible, Zoe." his voice shook with anger, he brought her into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry."

"You had nothing to do with it Nev, he was just illustrating what he knows is out there waiting for me."

"Waiting for you? You say that like you'll be in the thick of what's coming. Dumbledore and the Order will protect the students, you're just a girl." She pushed away a bit at that last comment but he smiled to lessen the blow. "A crazy powerful dragon-girl, but still a girl."

"Voldemort has been attempting to kill Harry since he was a baby, I'm pretty sure once he sees a person as a threat, they remain a threat until they are dead. I don't think he's too chuffed about age. If you're not on his side, Voldemort wants you dead. You heard Remus after the Ministry, Voldemort and his followers are going to know about me." Neville pretended not to feel his shirt getting wet as frightened tears splashed down her face. "If Snape can train me to protect myself, I have to do it, no matter that I'm scared." She squeezed Neville, drying her face with a hand.

"I wish you didn't need protection, Zoe." whispered Neville. He touched her chin, angling her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Wishing doesn't change reality, Neville."

"Do you think Snape would let me stay during your sessions? Just to make sure he doesn't push you too far."

Zoe laughed for the first time in days. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea, but I'd love to see you ask. Pushing too far is how you build talents, I would rather Snape do it than Voldemort. Will you walk me from dinner to his office though? I'm sure I'll need the bolster to my confidence."

"I'll meet you afterwards too, see that you're okay. We can take another walk so you can vent."

"It's a date. I'll worry about homework this weekend."

"There are more important things than homework, Zoe." Neville held her out at arm's length, the setting sun cast a rosy blush over his face. "It's important to me that you know, that you know that I love you."

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later." She took up both of his hands in hers, smiling. "I love you too, Neville."

He leaned down, brushing his lips softly against her mouth. "I've known that for years." Neville stepped back as Zoe swatted at him. "You've been swoony over me since I was eleven, hard not to notice." He laughed as the slightly furious girl chased him over the grounds. Out of breath, they collapsed to watch the sun finish setting. They ended the day walking along the Black Lake, chatting hand-in-hand and kissing when the urge took them.

**One or two more chapters to end out HBP, should get the next one up in about a week.**


	15. Chapter 14

Professor Snape made good on his offer to train her against extreme Occulmency. Nightly, she would undergo life in multiple dream worlds, working to understand the differences between reality and Snape's imbedded delusions.

Tonight, Zoe was shivering on her made bed. Laying on her side, she strove to control her muscles with little success. The other girls had left shortly after she dragged herself home from another session with Snape. The professor had really put her through the ringer today. A small success was had as Snape attempted to implant the feeling of her skin burning, Zoe had lessened the feeling to a mere tickle.

Snape knew right away that his plan had failed so with a sneer he changed course. If she could combat a negative feeling, he would sink her into a pleasant one. To Zoe, it was like slipping into a hot bath after being stuck outside during a thunder-storm. She saw her life unfold, marriage to Neville, moving back into the Longbottom house after attending Gran's funeral, and the births of Bran Franklin and Alice Aneira on a cold winter night. Huge milestones and sweet simple moments were covered with such attention to detail that Zoe couldn't detect the falsity in the life of simple bliss. She lived decades during the minutes she sat in the chair in front of Snape.

Neville and she had turned frail as they danced together at their 75th wedding anniversary, her grandchildren looking on, Zoe could feel bones protruding from his too-thin frame but the warm hazel eyes were the same, before Snape snapped the vision from her mind. As she realized the lie, a tear fell down her face.

"You can protect yourself from your fears but you do nothing to hide your desires. Trust me when I tell you, Mr. Longbottom will quickly become a target and he is not as well equipped to protect himself. Wipe him from your mind, they will use that love," Snape rolled his eyes and sneered at the word, "against you. Tell me, how long have I had you in thrall?"

Zoe scanned the room and did a mental check of her body to see if she could judge the time. "Three hours?"

"How did you come up with that time frame?"

"My knee hurts from sitting and I-I kinda have to go to the bathroom."

"Six minutes. It took six minutes for me to age you 80 years. Seems we need to sharpen your observational skills as well." Snape made a small note on the paper in front of him. "Conversely one could trap you physically for decades and let you experience as little as a year. It's actually easier, since it requires less detail and imagination. Upon waking, your mind would break as it tries to process your body's 'sudden' aging."

"Can a spell last that long? The victim's body would break down."

"Be glad I took only six minutes of your life. Spells have been known to transfer from generation to generation until the victim is reduced to dust. The practice has fallen out of fashion, but pray you never fall foul of that kind of vengeance. Do not underestimate the extreme lengths people will go to for revenge, Miss Drinkwater."

"I was able to fool you into believing that life was yours through detail, making you able to feel the hardness of a chair the frigid wind of winter. I played on the extreme feelings I located in your mind." He paused, "Pinning you future to Neville Longbottom, of all people, that witless wonder."

"I can't think of a better person to pin my future on, sir, Neville's going to surprise you one day, Professor." Zoe threw daggers with her eyes, Snape shook his head to break eye contact and avoid retaliation.

"That is enough for today, reflect on this lesson and bring a more guarded self tomorrow."

So here she lay, reflecting on the life she might live, but hasn't, her hand on her belly as she remembered being pregnant. She scratched her left hand and noted the missing ring as she felt warmth on her chest. Confused, she reached into her shirt pocket and found the DA galleon that Hermione had slipped her over a year ago. The coin was radiating heat as a message scratched across the outer rim. -Meet us on the 7th floor by RR, BIG trouble, bring wand.-

Smoothing her stomach once more, Zoe got up and pulled her hair back. Picking up her wand she ran from the room.

/\/\/\

Zoe silently joined Neville, Ron and Ginny on the 7th floor, they were concentrating on the blank wall that they all knew would reveal the Room of Requirement. Ron held a jumble of paper in front of his nose, scanning the halls, keeping an eye on the hidden passage ways and other lookouts that were strewn through the school. Zoe taped Ginny on the back to get her attention, Ron and Neville looked around at the small gasp that escaped the girl. Nodding to the boys, Ginny took Zoe's hand and led her halfway down the hall.

As she was wrapped in a quick hug, Zoe could feel Ginny shaking. "We think Draco is in the Room. Harry is off with Dumbledore and thinks Malfoy is going to try something tonight, so we've watched all afternoon. Members of the Order are watching other access points to make sure no Death Eaters enter the school, I'm glad you came, an extra wand makes me feel a lot better tonight."

The girls rejoined the boys, Neville squeezed her hand as Zoe blushed. The fluttery feeling in her stomach was pushed aside as a door emerged from the pristine stone, she caught a quick glimpse of platinum blond hair before the hallway plunged into darkness. The pressure on her hand grew firmer as the four drew together. Ears pricked to the sound of feet skittering down the hall, Zoe produced a flame but it did nothing to lessen the darkness provided by Peruvian Darkness Powder. She heard the others whispering to their wands to bring light but nothing worked. As the infiltrators moved further into the castle, Ron pulled the group along in their path groping his way through the black. He had to make two turnings before the air cleared, showing an empty hall.

"What do we do now?" Neville scanned the area, desperate for a clue to where Draco had gone.

Ron consulted his map again, Ginny over his shoulder, "Look! There, the Astronomy Tower!" Ginny took off like a rocket, wand out as Ron looked at the frantic dots bouncing so much he couldn't read the names. Seeing his sister halfway down the hall, he sped off as well, Neville and Zoe in his wake. They heard the battle before seeing any evidence of it. Pausing before turning the last corner, Ginny was about to sneak a peek at the action as a chunk of the wall was blasted off.

Ron pulled her back, "I'm going first Gin." He yanked her away from the corner again before sliding around the edge, wand out and a spell on his lips.

Zoe caught Neville's hand and cast a protection spell ahead of them. The hall was filled with falling debris, shouts and explosions of badly aimed spells. A blinding green blast erupted against the protective spell, breaking Zoe's grip and sending the two in opposite directions. Zoe could only concentrate on the field of battle, sending disarming spells at the black-robed figures that surrounded the stairway. She saw flashes of Ginny and Ron dueling, they were easy to spot with their brilliant red hair. McGonagall's tartan robe swung with the rapid swings of her wand. Lupin was briefly at Zoe's side, blocking a powerful blast that was fired at her blind spot, he dived away before another blast came.

A lot of the chaos in the battle was due to a large blonde Death Eater who was randomly firing spells, his eyes had been hit, blinding him, he thrashed around adding havoc to the mix. Zoe focused and formed a ball of energy around him, trapping him inside with his spells. A green flash filled the ball and she saw the man drop to the ground, the energy dissipating.

Behind her, Zoe heard the familiar voice of Snape shouting, "It is finished!" as he dragged Draco behind him. Zoe whipped around and caught his eye, troubled and darker than ever. He pushed past her rushing down the hall. Zoe stood aghast at the image he had shown her in that second of contact, Dumbledore falling out of view off the edge of the tower. Fearing that Snape was tricking her again, fearing more that the image was true, she turned to question him but he had already disappeared. Zoe began down the hall, the fighting forgotten.

Zoe had her fear confirmed as Harry Potter barreled past her shouting after Snape. Without much thought Zoe raced behind him, the only sound she heard was Harry's ragged breath and the slapping of their shoes on stone. Harry was a few meters ahead of her as he broke through a herd of Hufflepuffs, she scattered them again when she reached the scared students.

Zoe caught a glance of Snape's robes billowing through the main door, Harry leapt down the final stairs to reach the entrance floor. The sight of his prey spurred Harry faster and they were racing on the school grounds before she knew it.

Half way down the hill, a wheezy giggle erupted behind her, the only warning she had before a jet of green sailed so close to her head that it ruffled her hair. Alecto ducked as Zoe sent a ball of flame in her direction.

"Leave the fighting to the adults, little girl, you might get hurt!" The witch flung multiple spells from her wand, aiming at both the boy and girl ahead of her. Amycus joined his sister in attacking the children. Harry was busy against Snape and a group of Death Eaters surrounding Hagrid's hut so Zoe turned her back to him and faced the duo alone.

Left handed she laubed fire and rocks. With her wand, Zoe attempted to disarm the fully-trained wizards. Amycus was aiming for Harry's back, Zoe cast a protective spell behind her and listened to the satisfying sounds of spells being repelled. With the sheer unfairness of the situation, Zoe felt power rear up in her. Trying to suppress the dragon from welling up, Zoe ran full tilt at Amycus, suprising him into short-lived retreat. Alecto moved to protect her brother, no longer caring about the other mini-battles. Zoe sent one last disarming charm at Alecto as her fingers lengthened. She curved her forming wings to swing herself to the left, avoiding another blast from Alecto she flew directly into Amycus' bolt. Zoe fell half-formed to the ground, crashing heavily into the hole dug out by her face and wings. The last thing she saw was Alecto standing above her, wand pointed at her eye.

/\/\/\/\

Harry was staring into the empty fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny curled into his side, a comfortable weight that lent security to the young man's musings. Dumbledore was dead, Sirius was dead, his parents, dead. His troubled green eyes flickered as he thanked his lucky stars that the three surrounding him had survived. Ron had bullied Hermione into a game of wizard chess, but neither was concentrating properly, the pieces had taken it upon themselves to pummel Hermione's king-side castle to dust. Watching the game made Harry think of the violence that was sure to fill the world around him in the near future.

Sinking further into the couch, Harry closed his eyes but did not sleep. He hadn't slept since Dumbledore's funeral. His dark thoughts were finally interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

Neville stood next to the couch, his face puffy and red, arm in a sling. "Harry, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Neville, when did you get out of the infirmary? Madam Pomfrey said it would be a few more days." Hermione lightly hugged the recent out-patient.

"Just now, Gran came for Dumbledore's funeral and insisted I be released to go home with her. I heard some Ravenclaws saying that Hogwarts might close. Hopefully the school will be open next year, Gran's already told me I'm coming back."

"So you are coming back?" Ginny let out some of the anxiety she had been hiding about being alone next term, she knew she would never have the opportunity to sit with this combination again, not in the common room. She looked to her brother, "Maybe Mom and Dad won't let me come back."

"Dad'll do something to get Mom to come around, Gin. Don't worry about it yet."

Neville cleared his throat, "Harry, did you see what happened to Zoe? I lost her in the fight, I need to know what happened."

Harry grimaced as he looked at the distraught moon-faced boy. He had been avoiding this conversation for days, "Snape ordered the Carrrows to take Zoe with them. The last I saw of her, she was stuck between human and dragon form after she took a curse meant for me. I think Zoe saved my life."

A flash of anger mixed with grief passed over Nevilles's features as he murmered to his secret thoughts, "Sounds like something she'd do."

"She was alive the last I saw her, that's what is important, Neville. I was so concerned with Snape and Hagrid...I should have told you earlier, Neville, I'm sorry."

"She's my best friend, what am I supposed to do?" Neville bit down on his lip as his face crumpled. "Zoe's with that murderer...taking her to Voldemort. She trusted him so much...monster." Neville's legs gave out and he hit the floor, "Oh, God, Bellatrix Lestrange." He curled into a ball and rocked, a low wail mixed with his sobs.

The few people in the common room where obviously distressed to see the boy breakdown, the stunned silence highlighted his wails. Hermione tentatively lowered herself to his side and urged him to calm down while she patted his back.

"Neville, what's taking you so long." Mrs Longbottom rolled into the room, once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor. Seeing her grandson weeping on the floor brought a slight softness to her angular face. "Move away, Miss Granger." Mrs. Longbottom, stronger than she looked, lifted Neville to his feet. Tears streamed down his face as she clucked about his rumpled clothes. She examined a slight scar on Neville's brow and verbally abused Madame Pomfrey for her lack of competency. "Stand up straight, Neville, you're a Longbottom!"

The room remained quiet as Neville squared his shoulders, his chest twitching as he swallowed the tears he wanted to let out. Family pride forced its control over him.

Gran took his jaw in her talon-like hand, bringing his eyes to hers, "That's better, now tell me what is wrong."

"Zoe was taken during the battle, to Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Snape betrayed us, I wasn't able to protect her and she's gone."

"So you found out this information and decided to rock on the floor?" Her hand patted Neville's cheek and her eyes grew bright. "I love that little girl too, young man. But falling to the floor every time life hits you...Its not our way. As long as we can stand, we stand. When we can fight, we fight. We certainly do not give into despair. What does that gain anyone?"

Gran let her words marinate in her grandson's mind. She saw him fighting back tears to ask, "What should I do?"

"You'll do the same as all good witches and wizards will be doing in the coming days, fight against Voldemort. Follow your parent's example. I had hoped you would be a bit older before the battle was at our door, but that can't be helped. You were concerned about not protecting Zoe, make sure you protect others. You are returning to this school to help insure that your classmates are safe and ready for whatever may come. Zoe would want you to fight and she will be very proud of you when she returns to your side." The stoic, sensible witch raised her voice a bit to make sure everyone heard the next, "Just like I am. I am very proud of you, my boy. You are so like your father, Neville."

Neville swooped his Gran into a tight hug, to know she thought so highly of him nearly broke his heart. completely overwhelmed, he sat heavily on the arm of the couch.

Mrs. Longbottom looked around, granting Neville a few moments to collect himself. The students in the room stared at her, she was an epic creature of terror for most of them. Reaching up, she straightened the stuffed vulture on her hat as applause broke out. Flabbergasted, Gran remarked out of a reddening face, "I just said what needed to be said, the hard part is bringing it off." A rare smile crossed her face, "Mr. Potter." Harry stopped clapping as he was focused on, "I do not know what your plan is, but good luck. If you need support do not hesitate to call on the Longbottoms. Come, Neville, we have preparations to make." Mrs. Longbottom bustled away, Neville waved goodbye to his friends and caught up with her.


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm alive. I hurt like hell, but I'm alive.**

**These were the first thoughts she had as consciousness seeped into her body.**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive.**

**She repeated the phrase as she sunk back into the abyss.**

**The second time that thought intruded into her being, was not as serene.**

Zoe felt the toe of a boot kick her side, her body rolled to protect her, only to receive another kick as she came to a stop.

"Our ugly little guest is finally awake." The voice cut through Zoe's brain as it hit her in the darkness. Beyond female, she couldn't place the voice until a wheezy giggle rent the air. The Carrows. Zoe also realized that her tormenters could see her, as she reached to check her eyes, she discovered her wrists pinned together and was unable to explore her face.

Zoe twitched the muscles in her face, feeling crusted blood pulling on the skin and fabric around her eyes, "Can you take off my blindfold?" Her voice sounded weird to her ears, she ran her tongue across sharp teeth. She flicked her tongue out, tasting the fear that came from the siblings. Zoe scraped her feet along the stone below her, a sharp sound of scales on rock met her ears. Wiggling her toes was like nails on a black board.

"Not yet girlie, we're to take you up to met the Dark Lord, you'll stay bound until he says otherwise." Amycus kicked her in the stomach, the unexpected hit knocked her prone again, she heard a snap as a spine on her back bent under her. "Not so tough when your stuck between forms. That was for attacking my sister, no one attacks a Carrow and gets away with it."

Alecto muttered a spell, raising the girl into the air, the Carrows didn't want to touch her other than violently. Amycus led the way as Zoe hovered out the door to a hallway. She felt her body go diagonal and guessed she was in a stairwell. Back to horizontal, Zoe could hear that they were in an open area, the Carrows steps echoing before they reached her ears. Above that noise she heard muttering voices, none distinct enough to make out. Double doors opened, the voices died quickly to fill the new room with silence.

Gravity unceremoniously took over dropping her, Zoe felt a fire warming her back as the hem of someone's robe grazed her hands. She collected herself to sit on her haunches, her talons scraping the floor again. She situated her bound hands between her legs so she was balanced. Patiently she waited for the blows to start.

Minutes passed but Zoe kept her expectations low, assuming that the unseen people in the room would soon attack. The same robe paced a small circle around her, but did not come any closer. She rubbed her aching dragon jaw against her thigh, it didn't ease the pain. Zoe realized she didn't feel any fear, a deep heaviness invaded her being, and it felt like her ears were stuffed with cotton. She no longer felt the crackling fire she could hear. As the cold threatened to take her, the onlookers saw a white whisp emerge from her clasped hands. The dementor fell back a half a step before being repelled back toward the girl by the Death Eater's protronuses.

Her mind filled with the tinny music that reminded her so much of her mom and dad. She knew it was time. Zoe mumbled a bit of advice she had heard before, "It does not have to be real, it just has to be powerful." A corporeal dragon erupted from her fingers, chasing the dementor with a roar of misty fire. The dementor ripped its way across the barrier of other protronuses to flee from the room. The white dragon returned to Zoe, caressing her face and hair before dissipating.

A hollow laugh echoed through the room, "My, my, my, how truly remarkable, the reports I received were true." the cold, high voice sent shivers down Zoe's spine, she felt the floor shake as footsteps came near her. "What a wonderful addition to my army, you will be." fingers twisted in her hair before the blindfold fell from her face. Zoe bowed her head as her eyes became accustomed to the firelight. She could see her snout extending toward the floor, then she looked up and around the room. A semi-circle of 15 black-robed people, many in masks, stood in silence before her, a roaring fireplace at her back and beside her was the most feared wizard in the world. "Forcing a dementor to flee...impressive. For one so young." He didn't sound impressed, he sounded bored.

Zoe emptied her mind before asking to the room at large, "What do you want from me?"

"I thought it was obvious, after all, you are still alive even after attacking some of my most trusted followers, I want you to take your place in my ranks. Yesterday, another block fell into place and I am nearing my final victory. Don't you want to be on the winning side of this battle?" Voldemort flicked his wand, Zoe fell on her side as she returned to her human form, bones aching.

Bellatrix rushed forward, exasperated, "Kill her master, she has fought against you twice now, we cannot trust her. She will never show you the loyalty that I have. I would be happy to do it for you." Bellatrix stopped her whining with one glare from the Dark Lord.

Painfully, Zoe regained her feet during the distraction, her eyes burned as Bellatrix spoke until she couldn't control her wish to taunt the insane follower. "Didn't I light you on fire last year?" Voldemort laughed, spurring Bellatrix on.

"How dare you! You filthy half-blood! Like you could defeat me!" Bellatrix's hair became a dark cloud around her head as she continued to rant at the unflinching girl. As her words seemed to have little effect on their target, Bellatrix darted forward moving to strike the girl.

Zoe faltered back a step, raising her bound hands in front of her, a small flame flared as she cupped her palms together. She was about to defend herself from the zealot as the hum of a protective spell surrounded her. Bellatrix bounced off the shield, landing hard on the marble floor. Snape stepped forward,wand raised.

"Miss Drinkwater, do not cast any more spells. The Ministry's trace is still on you, it would be unfortunate if we needed to rid ourselves of your good company." Snape dropped his gaze to the seething woman still on the floor, "Bellatrix, leave Zoe alone. The Dark Lord has seen fit to spare her up to this point and you would be wise not to question his decision. We will greet Miss Drinkwater to our ranks as the Dark Lord commands." Bellatrix sneered at Snape as she rose to her feet. "And Bellatrix, if you attack her again without express permission, you will be dealing with me." Snape left the threat hanging in the air as he turned to Voldemort with a slight bow. "We certainly do not need unwanted attention at this point in your plans, my Lord."

"Well said, Severus," Voldemort was as close to happy as he every got, Dumbledore was dead and he was merely weeks away from full takeover of the Ministry. "No, we must not jeopardize our advantage. The Ministry will fall, with Dumbledore out of the picture, there will be no one to stand against me." Voldemort moved within inches of Zoe, she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered so only she could hear. "Now, Miss Drinkwater, will you not join me on the victorious side? I can always use people with your special talents."

Zoe repressed a shudder as Voldemort's cold, clammy hand turned her jaw toward his reptilian face. She steeled herself as he wormed his way into her mind. The Dark Lord saw the faces of young children; taunting and terrifying as Zoe cowered in her bovine form. He saw the flames burning her house down, the tears on her mother's face as her neighbors chanted for her father's head. Her father mourning his wife who died too early, aged by the distrust and suspicion of Muggles. The healers poking and prodding as Zoe cried under their ministrations. Snape coming to St. Mungo's and taking her to Hogwarts, hours of isolation and study, earning reluctant praise from the ex-Potions professor. He felt hope, pride, despair, fear and love as he flipped through her brain.

The flood of love that she released with images of flying and her music box made Voldemort flee her mind. Recovering in the millisecond it takes to blink, Voldemort remained close to her face. His red eyes watched her stoney visage as he spoke, "You have known much abuse at the hands of Muggles, Zoe. Your parents were broken by the inability of Muggles to accept that we people with magical abilities are naturally superior in every way. You remember the fear and hatred in their eyes, the names they screamed at your father."

Voldemort lightly stroked Zoe's dark hair. "Your mother was only trying to better herself by marrying your father, you should forgive her for being ordinary, being weak like all Muggles. She knew that a wizard would be the only way to ensure her daughter was of a higher quality than herself. And you are Zoe, you are one in a billion. Join me and we will pave a brilliant future for all wizardkind and put those Muggles that hurt you in their proper place."

Zoe held Voldemort's eyes through sheer force of will, "I can not help you, Sir." His eyes flared as anger contorted his face, his fingers bit into her skin. "Not yet at least. I won't be much use to you if I can't do magic, Sir. As Professor Snape mentioned, it will be over a year before the trace drops from me. I just don't understand how I can serve you, I don't want to disappoint you, my Lord." Her voice shook slightly as pain filled tears came to her eyes.

"Insure that you do not, Miss Drinkwater." Voldemort removed his hand from her jaw, Snape's preparation had protected Zoe for the moment but she lowered her eyes to the floor just in case. "In this coming world, there is only the strong and the dead."

"My Lord?" Snape waited for Voldemort to acknowledge his lieutenant before he continued. "If it pleases you, the girl still needs training, she cannot use magic but I can continue her studies as we wait for the trace to lift. The more knowledge she has, the better asset she can be for you."

With a smirk, "You surprise me Severus, you hardly seem the fatherly kind." Voldemort suspiciously eyed the sallow man standing in front of the fireplace as his followers erupted in forced laughter.

"She is willful, my Lord, but we have come to a certain understanding between us. I can place the highest level of security around her, hiding her presence while she becomes a better witch. If she remained here, she would ultimately upset the delicate balance within these halls." Snape's eyes flicked to the still boiling Lestrange woman.

Zoe piped up, the room's occupants turning at her voice. "My Lord, I would prefer not to live under Snape's thumb. I believe he is holding me back." She paused to send a scathing look toward the Professor. "Perhaps, Mrs. Malfoy could be convinced to take me on? Draco was my housemate and I am sure of the treatment I would receive from such a noble family." Zoe inclined her head and dropped a subtle curtsey to the Mistress of Malfoy Manor.

Mother and son, so similar in looks, both gasped in surprise at being brought into the discussion. Narcissa, beautiful but careworn, unconsciously shook her head and pulled her son nearer to her. Vocally she agreed, "If you wish it, my Lord, the Malfoy family will gladly accept this young woman into our home. It is an honor to aid you in any way we can." Narcissa waited to hear her leader's pronouncement.

"No I believe that Severus will be a more suitable guardian, for the time being. One would hope he will be more than a match for a teenage girl." A short-lived and tense laugh rose among his followers. Voldemort spun and spoke to Snape, "Make sure she is safe, I have plans for this witch." With this final decree, Voldemort strolled from the room effectively dismissing his followers.

Bellatrix prowled the emptying room like a caged tiger, glaring at Zoe like she was a wounded antelope. Snape wove his wand and the bindings on Zoe's wrists dropped to the floor, she rubbed the skin as she stared down the angry woman across from her.

"Narcissa, I will not be imposing on your hospitality tonight. I apologize if you had already put much effort into making arrangements." Snape clasped Narcissa's hand in farewell, but she held on to him as he turned to leave.

"Severus," Narcissa looked around anxiously at the few remaining people in the room, but only saw her sister, son and the strange dragon-girl. "I owe you a great debt for delivering my son safely home, please do not hesitate to ask anything in return." Her large gray eyes were just able to hold her brimming tears as she squeezed his hand.

The grimace that passes for Snape's smile disappeared quickly as he extricated himself from her grasp, "Zoe, we are leaving."

Bellatrix moved to cut off Zoe's path as she walked to rejoin Snape, "I'll remember today for a long time, dearie." She cackled as her wand taped into her open hand.

Not silly enough to turn her back to an enemy, Zoe pivoted to keep Bellatrix in her sight. Walking backward, she sneered, "My aim is better now, remember that."

Snape snatched up her hand as soon as she was in reach and dragged the girl out of the mansion. They strode down the unkempt pebble driveway and through the gate. Before the iron had reformed, Snape tightened his grip on Zoe. With a whirl and a crack they disappeared.

**She lives! Yay! ...at least for now. Next chapter might be kinda weird. See ya when its done :)**


	17. Chapter 16

_Walking home from work, he heard of the jingle of coins in his pocket as he attempted to find his keys. He needed to transfer his satchel and the plastic grocery bag to his left hand, the keys were in his right pocket and he couldn't reach. Fishing them out ,he turned up the narrow brick path, breathing in deeply the scent from the purpley flowers that his daughter had planted. He glanced up and down the street noticing the dilapidated homes on either side of theirs, a sense of pride swelling in his chest as he thought of the improvements he had made on his own slice of the neighborhood._

_He eyed a bit of flaking paint on the door and made a mental note on to his weekend list of chores. His keys rattled before allowing him in to the house. His satchel and hat went in their normal places, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirrored coat rack and finger combed his long black hair. His complexion was ruddy from the afternoon sun and his dark eyes sparkled with the joy of being home after a long day at work. _

_"Rachel? Are you home?" He yelled into the house as he loosened his tie and twitched the top button open. He received no response but that wasn't abnormal, she often took a run about this time of day. He proceeded into the small, but tidy, kitchen to stow the eggs, bread and oranges he had brought home, whistling to cut the silence a bit. He put on the kettle and took his favorite mug with the strainer of tea leaves and bottle of honey to the table as he sat to start reading the paper._

_The kettle was whistling when the back door slammed open, a whisp of scented wind tumbled in with his daughter. "Oi, Da, you trying to burn the kettle again?" She scooped up the noisy pan, took the strainer of black tea and replaced it with a green tea bag. Her father scowled as he saw the switch, "You know that Dr. Hawkins said not too much caffeine. Green tea is delicious." Rachel took the strainer for herself as she poured the water for both of them, he ruffled the paper waiting for the steeping to finish._

_Rachel opened the fridge and smiled to see that Da had remembered the oranges, she snagged one, a bit of cold chicken, and the apple butter. Melba toast rounded out the snack as she sat down. Da lowered his paper to disappointingly stir honey into his tea. He watched as his daughter constructed her finger food, her shirt was still a bit damp with sweat and he grimaced at the length of her shorts._

_Catching her father's grimace Rachel followed his eye line, "It's how all the girls are wearing them Da." She stopped spreading the apple butter long enough to jerk the cut-off shorts a bit further down her legs and then pulled her hair tie out. Dark like her father, her frizzy hair was nearly to her waist._

_"You're not all the girls. I've seen some of the stuff all the girls wear, and this better be the worst that you emulate." He took a sip of his tea, "Why can't I drink real tea? My doctor's just trying to kill me with this stuff, tastes like hay." He pushed the mug away, 'World's Greatest Dad' logo pointed away from him. "What's the point of living longer if you can't have a proper cup of tea?"_

_Laughing, Rachel switched the mugs and gave him two of the toasts. "Fine, don't live long enough to walk me down the aisle, drink your dang tea."_

_"What are you, 15? 16? Get to work on catching a man and you won't have to worry about it. I have at least 2-3 years left in me. I should still be able to walk, if that's all I'm good for. Poor sap won't know what hit him." He ate a toast, his eyes bugged out as he tried to decide if he should swallow it. He washed it down with a mighty swig of real tea. "Wow, that is disgusting, what is wrong with you?"_

_Rachel savored the mixture of sweet, crunchy meat and shrugged, "Don't know, must be genetic. You don't learn this kind of thing on the streets." She winked and laughed as he swirled some more tea in his mouth._

_Da turned back to his paper and listened to his daughter chomp through her snack. She cleared the table once she finished and flicked on the radio, tuning to a oldies station that appeased both of them. Rachel busied herself putting together dinner, Da vaguely aware of the chopping and mixing that went into making his favorite casserole. He abandoned the table for the parlor as the room heated with the oven._

_He could still hear the radio in the oddly muffled room, bookcases lined the walls but he couldn't find a volume he wanted to revisit. The furniture was old and a bit threadbare but it would serve for a few more years. The room looked better since Rachel had replaced the heavy curtains with white lace, enough for privacy but the sun could come and visit when it was in the neighborhood. He would need to paint this room too. Desperate, he scanned the shelves again until a thin red book caught his eye, poetry._

_Opening to the middle he read aloud the poem on the right side of the page._

Now is the Time

Now is the time for one to live  
To be generous with the gifts you give  
Now is the time to be merry and glad  
Yesterday's happenings may have been sad.

Yesterday is gone; it is time that is past  
Don't let their failure or worries cast  
Regrets of the good that we could have done  
Thoughts of the battled we lost or won.

We can't live them again  
Be it joy or sorrow  
Until it gets here,  
We can't live tomorrow.

Now is the time, now is today  
Now is the time to love and to pray  
That you live to the full, your life God given,  
Now is the time to bring earth nearer heaven.

_"That was nice, Da. A bit maudlin, but nice." Rachel gave him a peck on the cheek before flopping on the couch to wait for dinner to finish. She took up a small bag of clothes than needed mending and began the handwork._

_"You shouldn't have to do that, Rachel, I can give you some pocket money if you want something new." Money wasn't as tight as if had been, he really should spoil his daughter now and again. He admired her frugal choices but really, a teenager should have more fun._

_"I don't need anything right now, Da, it'll take maybe twenty minutes to fix this shirt and the skirt just needs me to drop the hem since my last growth spurt, since you insist I'm not like all the other girls." She smiled as her Da laughed at her tiny jab. "And I like the work. Keeps me off the streets." Her fingers rocked the needle in small stitches, she would rather save the extra money to repair the couch, she could see a spring beginning to poke through._

_He scrubbed the top of her head, she twisted her legs of the couch so he could take a seat. He resituated her legs across his lap, tickling her behind the knee as she had done when she was small. An hour passed as Da read out loud and Rachel sewed to stretch the life of the few garments she allowed herself._

_Da's voice lulled them both into a peaceful sleep, Rachel's stitching fell from her hand and the slim book hit the floor._

/\/\/\/

Snape was violently shaking Zoe awake. He only stopped when he heard the crack as her head banged into the wooden headboard.

"What do you think you're doing? You stupid girl!" He picked up the mattress to rolling Zoe on the floor. Still stuck between sleep and wakefulness, she attempted to wrestle her way out of the sheet wrapped around her legs. A bit of light entered through the open door, allowing her to see an outline of the yelling man looming over her. She pushed her long hair out of the way, freeing herself from the strangling stands.

"Is that what you want? Domestic bliss with me as your 'Da'? Do you think that's what's happening here? Do you not understand that you are in mortal peril? Snape slapped her with an open hand, reddening her jaw. "Cement that knowledge in your mind, I am not here to play house with you. Your parents died from the stress of having you in their life and I will not follow in their footsteps."

Tears stung her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Do you think you're the only one who can mess with someone's mind?" She shoved him away with both hands on his chest, he hit the door jam, cracking the wood. "You taught me too well. Professor." She spat the last word, rejoicing in his flinch. "And now you've locked yourself in a house with me. Good plan, real winner for you. You're going to slit your wrists by the end of the week if you hit me again. Half Blood Prince my ass. You are TOBIAS, through and through." His father's name was a low blow and she knew it.

Heavy breathing filled the room, rage contorting both their faces. The inherent problem of letting people dabble in your head is that human curiosity leads people to ferret out your fears.

Snape had worked himself up to the first healthy flush he had ever had as he yelled, "Shut your damn mouth! Don't say that name again. Not in this house! You would be dead without me!"

Zoe pulled on the collar of the borrowed sleep shirt, stretching it to expose the skin over her heart. "Aim true, you coward. I'm sick of being around you." He was unable to cover the hesitation, so she goaded him further. "Come on! Just do it, you didn't have a problem when Dumbledore asked you. Just aimed your wand and killed him you heartless bastard."

Snape collapsed against the door jam, and slid to the floor. His black eyes stared out into nothing, "What does it matter? I can't go back." Zoe had to strain her ears to hear the mutter after all the shouting.

Zoe paced the tiny room, glancing out the dirty window to the unkempt yard and down the abandoned street. She turned back to the room, grunting as she pushed the mattress back on the bed, half-heartedly tossing the blankets and sheets on top. Sighing heavily, Zoe walked around the nearly comatose man.

Snape barely registered the clattering in the distance as despair washed over him. Sitting half-naked on the floor of his parents' room, the room he had given Zoe to sleep in, he could hear his mother's weeping. Almost all of the memories he had of the room were violent and loud, and he had just made another. He felt nauseous and dizzy, above all tired. Bone-tired and terrified as the weeping enveloped his mind, an undercurrent of screaming and breaking furniture rounded out the noise.

He still wasn't used to hearing someone else's footsteps in the house, he flinched at the soft padding as Zoe reentered the room. She was balancing Snape's wand, Pensieve and a plate of sandwiches. Zoe placed the wand and Pensieve at his hip, the plate a bit further away. Snape's nose twitched at the smell of toast and turkey, they reached the plate at the same time and split the top sandwich. His teeth bit in to find strawberry jam in the mix, wrinkling his nose.

"If you don't like it, next time we have a beat down scheduled, you provide the make-up meal." Zoe strained to talk through her full mouth.

"This is going to happen again, is it?"

Zoe swallowed, "I can't imagine it won't." She sounded exhausted. "You apparently won't kill me and I'm not interested in killing you. Neither of us can safely go anywhere else. Every wizard views at least one of us as a complete traitor and the other as a complete idiot. I can't think my way out of the idea that our futures seem intertwined. Which is possibly the most depressing thought I've ever had. Essentially, we are completely and utterly screwed." She cackled madly.

"I tend to agree with you in that respect."

"Although if we keep meeting like this, I would ask that you get better at fighting without a wand, it's no fun to attack someone who isn't hitting back. Don't know why Voldemort does it."

"Get in the habit of calling him the Dark Lord, it could save your life."

"Maybe I should call him Mr. Riddle, or maybe just Tom."

"That would be a spectacular way into an early grave, the only question would if Bella or the Dark Lord killed you first. I unfortunately will not be available to attend your funeral since I, no doubt, would receive the next curse. Bad example that I am. A shame to waste my life's work like that."

"Then I suppose I won't." She ate her way through another sandwich watching the man nibble at his. "You did kill Dumbledore."

"To save Draco. Killing twists the soul, we believed that someone so young shouldn't be damaged like that."

"We?"

"It was Dumbledore's plan...he fell afoul of a curse last year. His days were numbered and he made me promise..."

"That's a pretty big promise."

"I owed him."

"Well Draco owes you now. Saving his soul and all that."

"Narcissa owes me, she's the only one I would ever in debt myself to, Draco is squirrelly like his father. She's the only one in that family who has even a glimmer of my trust."

"Not Lucius?"

"He's weak, always has been. This time away from his father will hopefully improve Draco. If he listens to his mother." Snape rubbed his palms into his eyes before picking up his wand. He buried the tip in his greasy hair and siphoned off strand after strand of memories into the Pensieve. Each strand erased a line of unease from his face. Zoe crawled over to sit next to him, their shoulders grazing.

Snape paused in easing his own mind to unload the cares of the young woman, the strands wrapped around each other in the Pensieve before separating into each side of the stone basin. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Zoe." His wand dropped the final stand from his own mind.


	18. Chapter 17

Snape sipped from the full tumbler of Firewhiskey as he slumped further down into his favorite chair. He had drunk more often since Zoe came to live at Spinner's End, he was beginning to like it. As he watched her sleep on the couch, he kept looking to make sure she was still breathing, comforted at the light quiver on her throat showing her heart beat. She had moved out of his parent's room the morning after their last row, it had been two weeks since they fought violently.

There was still a yellow tinge across her cheek from the hit that ended the last fight. His hip still bore a purply-blue bruise from her retribution. Her punch had actually dislocated his femur and it was hours before he had admitted he needed her help to pop it back in. She continued to invade his mind almost nightly, delving deeper to attack memories that he had buried for decades. Snape grudgingly admired her skill, it was taking him longer and longer to find the mistakes before he could wade his way out of the spell. He must be getting old.

This was the first time he had been home in a week, the Dark Lord had requested his presence at Malfoy Manor, and one does not avoid that summons. He drank deeply as he remembered the sound of Nagini devouring his co-worker, the whiskey forced the horror away for the time being. The shame stayed with him even as his esophagus burned.

Turning his mind from such ugly memories, Snape wondered what Zoe had done to entertain herself while he was away. Spinner's End was a deary prison even when he was a child and allowed to go outside. When he stumbled over the threshold, he hadn't needed any assistance to navigate through his home, so at least she hadn't destroyed the building. The small amount of light from the full moon allowed him to pour and watch his prisoner, guest, housemate, whatever she was, his Zoe. His problem.

As the old grandfather clock ticked, Snape sat considering his life, finishing the bottle of whiskey and moving on to red wine. The first weak rays of sunlight creeped in through the window and he heard Zoe stir. He watched her stretch, yawning her way to wakefulness. She didn't notice at first that she wasn't alone until she started folding the old blanket she used. Zoe gasped, dropping the quilt as she saw Snape watching her.

Picking up the blanket and refolding it, she set it on the arm of the couch along with her pillows before speaking. "Welcome back, I guess." Zoe noticed the empty bottle and the nearly empty glass with a frown. She wrested the glass from his hand and drained it herself. "Breakfast?" She left before he spoke taking the glass and wine with her.

It was all Snape could do to stand and follow her into his kitchen. She was lighting a lantern with a match, like a Muggle, he almost sneered but couldn't muster the energy to contort his face. Zoe filled the glass with water, thunking it down with vindictive loudness. As she clanked around making porridge, Snape looked at the room through the bottom of the water glass. The walls were blue whereas he remembered them being green, the floor was slippery under his boots. "You cleaned." He stated, understanding dawning along with the sun.

The kettle found its way to the shining stove as she answered, "Yes, a week unfettered by you gave me a lot of time to kill. I washed the walls and ceiling, scoured the oven, stove and sink, scrubbed the floor and chipped the grime off the windows. Easy-peasy. Easier with a wand but that's not an option at the mo...You suck at keeping house." There were few people who dared to speak to Snape in such a manner. He barely noted the rudeness with a grunt.

"FYI, I only moved stuff within the room I found it. Don't worry I didn't touch your chambers, the wards made that impossible." She flashed a burn on her forearm at his blurry eyes, "Thanks for warning me, by the way."

Snape had sophisticated protections on his personal room, he had implemented them the day Zoe came to live at Spinner's End. "There's essence of Ditiny in the cupboard, feel free to apply liberally." He was cut off as the kettle whistled. Tea magically appeared in front of him, Zoe stood, drinking hers.

"I'll take the pain. Thanks. I found some stuff that I want to use, its lining the hall to your room. I need you to look at it."

"What kind of stuff?" The tea was eating away at the alcohol in his system and his stomach rumbled for food.

"I'm bored out of my mind, need stuff to do. All the books are done or boring. I found a box of old clothes, some blank notebooks and a cabinet full of bottles in the attic. I want the clothes and notebooks for myself. I want you to make sure none of the bottles will blow the place up. Some of them are old, like older than you."

Snape let that dig pass too. "Why do you want the clothes?"

"Because I'm wearing the last shirt that still fits, growth spurt and all." She was wearing a pajama shirt that Snape had given her on the first night. "It's really down to the point of you buying me some clothes or I'll be going naked." She watched as the two options battled within his mind, both were clobbered to death by a mix of pride and embarrassment. "I kind of thought that would be your reaction. I just wanted to make sure I had your go ahead, I think the dresses belonged to your mother, I didn't want to overstep...more than I usually do." She spooned some porridge, adding blueberry preserves to both bowls.

"So, that's were you draw the line? You fiddle with my brain at every possibility, yet you ask permission to wear my mother's things."

"Well, its your mom. That's personal. And you are the one who offered to teach me." She handed him a bowl and spoon. "We both know it wasn't an easy relationship, you and your mother, and I don't want you flying off the handle just because of what I'm wearing." She dug into her portion waiting for Snape's decision.

Snape sneered at his first spoonful, "But there are so many reasons to 'fly off the handle' when you're around Zoe."

/\/\/\

He still hadn't made up his mind when they heard knocking on the front door.

"I guess that settles it, I'm going to get dressed." Zoe collected the dishes, dropping them in the sink before scampering from the room.

Snape pushed up from the table, the food had definitely steadied him. As he made his way to his entrance, the knocking turned into an insistent pounding. He looked out to find a group of Death Eaters on his doorstep. He paused to collect himself and empty his mind of the exasperation that had claimed him at the sight of people he had not planned to see that day.

"Narcissa, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape was hoping to ignore the others, but his obvious rudeness didn't deter them.

"Off the street, Snape!" Fenrir Greyback pushed forward, the stinking werewolf lead the group into the house. Greyback breathed deeply as he entered the parlor, he could smell the girl who had been sleeping there an hour ago. Bellatrix, Draco and Narcissa preceded Snape into the room. Narcissa sat lightly on the couch, Draco at her side. The boy audibly gasped as Greyback flopped down to take the rest of the seat. Bellatrix prowled the room, halting as Zoe entered from the kitchen.

"It really is too bad you haven't killed this one yet, you are so good at killing people, SSSSeverus." Bellatrix pulled his name out to annoy her rival. Bella circled Zoe, who was wearing a belted shirtdress in military green. Snape didn't remember the dress, but then again, Zoe wasn't cowering in a corner like his mother would have done.

Bella was not the only one with eyes for Zoe, Greyback was hungrily watching her. Bella began twitching Zoe's hair with the tip of her wand, taunting the girl with the attention. To avoid the forgone confrontation, Snape ordered, "Zoe, go into the kitchen, we need tea and bring something to eat back with you."

To her credit, Zoe held her tongue and, sidestepping Bellatrix with a smart move, she backed out of the room.

Narcissa painfully tried to start a conversation while Zoe was gone, when the door opened again, she was commenting that Lucius was back at Malfoy Manor.

As Zoe offered her cake and tea she said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy, that is wonderful news. To have your family back together."

Narcissa gave a tremulous smile, "Thank you, yes, it is a comfort." Draco took a cup, quickly drinking so he wouldn't have to talk. Greyback took Draco's cake along with his own, gobbling both before Zoe even stepped away. He bared his teeth at her, Zoe didn't know if it was a smile or a threat but she could see threads of flesh and smell the rotting meat caught in his teeth. She offered to Bellatrix last, catching the tray when it was bumped purposely.

Her fun taken away, Bella waved Zoe away ready to get down to work and leave. "I really must insist that you at least have some tea, Bellatrix. You're in my home and I must see that my guests are taken care of properly." Snape's voice seemed to come from the girl, startling Bella before she realized they were merely lined up with each other. With a snarl, Bella swiped a cup and drank.

Narcissa said to her son, "Draco, would join Zoe in the kitchen?" She leaned in to whisper, "We have business to discuss and you are better protected if you don't know about the plans." Narcissa smoothed her son's hair as he rose from the couch. He was nearly as scared of being alone with Zoe as he was of Greyback. His teacup rattled as he followed Zoe.

Draco gingerly sat at the small table as Zoe busied herself at the sink. Cleaning the breakfast dishes gave the boy time to look around, it's always a shock to find out your teacher actually has a life outside of school. Especially since it was clear that Professor Snape was poor.

Zoe's attention had brought freshness to the kitchen but she couldn't do much about the general shabbiness of the worn out home, especially when it was contrasted with Malfoy Manor. When she turned away from the sink, Draco was wrinkling his nose at a patch of cracked plaster. The fissures radiated from a central oval, it was too low on the wall for a picture to hang over.

Draco jumped when Zoe spoke, "You look like hell, Draco. Not happy to have daddy back?" The weasel took out his wand as she sat across from him, teacup warming her hands. "Realy Draco? Snape will drop you in a second, if he even gets the chance after I'm done with you." She rolled her eyes and gave a mirthless laugh when the boy crumpled before her. "In this house, you're just the boy who couldn't kill Dumbledore, so put your wand away." Zoe knew more about Draco's actions than he realized, he had hoped that word had not spread about his failure.

Draco slumped further over the table but stowed the wand in his jacket as she told him. Zoe felt a twinge of guilt but pressed her advantage. "You owe me a favor Malfoy, and I intend to collect." She waited for him to raise his face, desperate tears welling in the corners of the stormy gray eyes.

"I owe you nothing, the poison didn't work. The bottle never even got to Dumbledore, it didn't even finish off that Weasley."

"And who's fault is that? Giving the mead to the greediest teacher in the school, that was your plan? You tricked me into helping brew a very dangerous potion, Malfoy and agreed that you would owe me a favor. If you had asked me at the time, I could have helped you. With me at your side the bottle would surely have gotten to Dumbledore. But it is too late to dwell on what could have been. You didn't trust me and I can't blame you on that account."

Hope brought color to the boy's face, lending it some of its past beauty. "You would have helped me? But you fought against us at Hogwarts after... You took Potter's side. You've fought against the Dark Lord twice now."

"Come on Draco, think for yourself, don't just parrot your aunt! I didn't know what was going on. Do you think the Dark Lord would let me live if for a second if my allegiance was to Potter? You saw me in your house, I was hurt when the Dark Lord questioned me, do you think I'm powerful enough to stand against him." She subtly let her eyes get big and innocent, pushing the shrewd calculation just behind her iris. Snape had saved her that day but Draco didn't need to know that. He needed to believe Zoe was on his side.

Draco was breathing hard, unable to sift through the lies and facts, Zoe could see his wish to return to his life of a few years ago, when life was simpler for him. His father had been powerful, rather than the broken shell that haunted Malfoy Manor, his mother strong and beautiful, happy to dote on her son. Zoe pushed a sense of comfort into Draco's mind, safety which she associated with his memories of Zoe at Hogwarts and as she sat in front of him. She saw the change in his face as he relaxed, seeing a friend across from him.

Draco actually smiled, his face lighting up, he reached and took Zoe's hand as a life preserver, "Of course I trust you Zoe, you have been tested and found true by the Dark Lord. It must be frustrating not knowing the plans that are laid around you, and I can see that you just reacted to protect yourself. Anyone would."

Zoe blushed and fluttered her eyes, "It is such a comfort to me that we understand each other." A broad smile elicited another from the boy. "Now, I do have something important to talk to you about."

"How can I help you, dear?" Taking Draco's worries from him might have gone too far if he was referring to Zoe as 'dear' but she pushed forward.

"It's about that favor I mentioned before...As you know, we are about to tumble head long into battle, we are sure to win, of course." A frown from Draco made her squeeze his hand again to halt him talking. "But I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Zoe almost felt sorry for him, his mad desire for hope.

"I assure you that it will make all the difference to our future. Vital to your future happiness. You can't turn Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord."

"But if I turn in Potter, my family would be forgiven. It would no longer matter that my father made such a bungle of everything. Everything would go back to how it was." He banged the table at the idea of regaining his family's place.

Zoe lowered her voice to a whisper, "It's too late for your father Draco." She paused to let her words sink in, watched as he accepted the statement as fact. "You can have the future you dream of Draco, but you need to agree to what I ask. It is a very small thing I ask." She nodded her head slightly until he joined with the rocking motion. "Say it, Draco."

"I promise to not turn Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord because Zoe Drinkwater asks it, and to pay for the service provided me." Still holding her hand, he stood, pulling her up as well. Zoe produced a small knife from her belt as his lips touched hers. She flicked the blade between their hands drawing blood from both. Their blood mingled to seal the promise for her, the same as the kiss sealed the promise for him.

"Tsk, tsk, see what happens when teenagers are left together for a few minutes." Greyback firmly closed the kitchen door after he stepped through. Draco put a large section of the floor between himself and the other two in the room, not even realizing that his hand was bleeding. "Your mommy wants you, young Turk." Greyback laughed harshly as Draco sidled around him to escape, the coward leaving Zoe alone with the werewolf.

Greyback sniffed the air, eyes slitting as he spied the drying blood on Zoe's palm. Licking his lips, he advanced on the girl. "Are you teasing me, girlie?" He snatched up her hand, his sharp nails digging into her flesh but did not break it yet. "Or is this an invitation?" His rough tongue probed the cut, catching every drop of crusty blood. A feral shudder racked his body as Zoe wrested her hand out of his and backed away.

"I don't take well to being toyed with, girlie." His nostrils filled with the fear wafting off of her. "Its been forever since I've had such a soft young thing to play with." When he began stalking toward her, Zoe found her voice and screamed. She wasn't ready for what happened next.

The kitchen wall opened up, the bricks peeling back to make room as Greyback soared through the air. His head cracking the masonry at the top of the hole before the wall restored itself. Zoe could see an unconscious Greyback on the neighbor's lawn through the restored window. Snape gained her side, a hand on her shoulder.

Snape whipped out his wand, leveling it at Bellatrix who was speechless, "Collect your dog and go. We're done here for the day." His eyes flashed so dangerously that Bella didn't even think of not obeying.

Narcissa mumbled an apology as she dragged Draco behind her, eager to remove her son from Snape's wrath. He watched as Bella apparated the unconscious lump away, quickly followed by Narcissa and Draco's twist and crack.

When they were alone again, Snape turned to the visibly shaken girl, she looked into his concerned eyes, "What the hell was that?"

"The house won't allow guests to hurt it's owners. That's why you feed everyone who comes through the door. Once they eat or drink, they are bound to the old magic without even knowing it. Most wizards don't even use the protection any longer but these old stones won't forget." His hand caressed the repaired wall with the simple fondness of something you can count on.

"So, this is my home now?"

"Since the first night, yes. It knows you have no where else. Certainly once you began cleaning and taking pride in the building, you chose to accept this as your home. This house will keep you safe from anyone who wishes you harm."

"Except for you."

He paused at her bluntness before daring to wrap his arms around her. He felt her clench, ready for a fight. Releasing her, he looked down to see the fire behind her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Zoe. But, no, the house will not protect you from me, I have to do that myself." He saw the fear at his words and barked with laughter. "No, No. Good God, Zoe, no. I don't mean like that." She had thought of sharing a bed with him, both felt a wave of nausea cross them and Zoe thought of Astoria's stories from so long ago.

Snape had Zoe sit at the table as he got them some more tea. "I was merely referring to my temper, Zoe. Don't fear the rest, I have greater considerations in front of me." He added to help ease the situation with praise. "You've hidden those stories of Miss Greengrass' from me, that's pretty impressive." Zoe blushed at the foolishness, amazed it was less than a year ago she had laughed with her friend about it.

Snape coughed considering how to push forward. "Plans are in motion, the Dark Lord is making his move and I am to be involved in all steps. I have spent most of my adult life appraising my odds of survival. I play a dangerous game with my life, Zoe. Every time I wake I'm surprised that I am able to do so."

She nodded but remained silent, she knew more of the risks he took than anyone, except when Dumbledore lived.

"I will not survive the year, Zoe. I have too many balls in the air and I'm going to drop one, some day soon." Both were surprised as tears welled up in his eyes. Snape exhaled to calm himself. "Its the truth, and it does no good to ignore it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know...die of old age next to someone you love. I wish that for you, Zoe. Don't be like me, I made too many mistakes early on and have spent my life repairing them. I am so close to finishing."

"If things go badly, you will be able to return the Spinner's End and relative safety. It won't be the life you want, but it will be a life. I can provide that for you. If things go well, the house will be all yours anyway, I do not believe I will return here once the war begins."

Zoe swallowed hard and whispered, "I accept." She had never had to fulfil a last wish before. Wiping her tears away, she sniffed and said louder, "I hope you don't mind me doing everything I can to keep you alive." She looked at her mentor, "I have my own plans, you know. And you're wrong, I'm going to try very hard to be like you." She gripped his hand across the table.


	19. Chapter 18

**one swear word at the end, cover your eyes or something...still don't think it makes it 'M'**

Zoe stood in her kitchen and gathered her magic around her. Snape was away again and she was experimenting for the first time in a long time with her Animagus form. Relatively sure that using her abilites wouldn't bring the Ministry down on her head, Zoe was practicing at making the change quickly. Ever since the Carrows had caught her mid-transformation she had set a goal of complete form change in less than 5 seconds, just like McGonagall.

Ideally, she wouldn't be practising in the kitchen, the stove had already bruised her side and the table was missing a leg, but when she tried to go outside she had been bounced unceremoniously back on her butt. Zoe had hoped to have more freedom to roam since the house had accepted her, but alas it was not her lot in life.

Sighing as she rubbed her hip, Zoe began the count again, "1..2..3" she had wings, "4..5.." snout, "6..7..8" oh, look, a tail, "9..10.." spines down her back, "11..12.." a golden dragon squeezed in among the appliances. Smoke curled out of her nose as she pouted about those extra 7 seconds. Twelve seconds provided just too much time for curses, once she was a dragon, her scales protected her from the worst of the hit and she wanted them in place fast. The morning had shaved 10 seconds off her time, but now she was exhausted and it just wasn't good enough.

Shifting her haunches so she wasn't being poked by the counter corner, Zoe stowed her wings and fell asleep.

/\/\/\

Snape whisked the another strand of memory away, stowing it with it's mates in the glass vial he held. A crashing garbage can down the street made Severus jump, wand at the ready. The road was empty except for a drunk stumbling home, the source of the outburst. The drunk man was unaware of how close he had come to death as Severus tempered his own actions.

Severus had to collect himself before going into his house, he knew that Zoe would chew at him like no one else he had ever met. He thought back to the information the Dark Lord had presented to him. Snape didn't know how the vote was bought, through money or threats, but the board of trustees had seen fit to name him Headmaster of Hogwarts. McGonagall could not hide the loathing in her gaze. Trelawny openly wept.

His acceptance speech was short. "Professor Slughorn will be the new head of Slytherin as I take up my new position. This school will remain open and stand as the definition of what the future holds for the wizarding community. It will lay on the Professor's shoulders to maintain this new definition within your pupils. To not do so, will lead to ruin." He had stood on the dias, soaking in the hatred pouring from the Professors. At least Snape knew that his co-workers wouldn't leave the students directly under his power. Their hate will act as glue, sticking the adults as surely as civic duty ever could.

Snape billowed out of the Great Hall, shoes revirbing off the stone while he walked to the stone gargoyle. "I am Hogwart's Master now, gargoyle, move aside." The staircase was revealed, allowing Snape enterance to Dumbledore's office. The portraits of past Headmaster's stared down at the man as he crossed the threshold. Snape walked gingerly forward, trailing his fingers along the table full of silvery gadgets. A light hissing sound filled the room as a number of the portraits showed their displeasure at the promotion.

Phineas Nigellus Black began clapping, yelling in his oily voice. "It is good to see another Syltherin in this office, congratulations Professor Snape."

Snape smirked in recognitionthen collapsed into the throne, he shut his eyes and let the hissing surround him.

Awhile later, that all too familiar voice spoke up. "Severus, this is no time for rest. Have you convinced the Order to use decoys when they move Harry next week?"

"Yes, Albus. Mundungus reported that the Order took to the plan easily. Moody was naturally suspicious of Fletcher but somehow he was successful. It will happen the way we planned."

"Just remember that you need to play your part. Do not miss by much, Severus. You must continue to be Voldemort's favored follower. Everything we have worked for hinges on that one aspect."

Snape slouched down into his new chair, fingers grinding into his temples. "Albus..."

"I know that you know, Severus, but I need you to follow through!" The portrait became trully animated as Dumbledore strode back and forth.

"Even now it doesn't occur to your great mind that I no longer want to do this?"

"If you stop now, your life is forefit, along with Miss Drinkwater and countless others. Severus, would you really turn this school over to Voldemort so readily? This has been your home for years, I gave you refuge here the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and have allowed you to remain ever since."

"Allowed? I have paid you tenfold for the lodgings you've given me."

"Your debt is almost paid, my friend."

"Friend, today, I wish I had never met you." Snape stood and apparated from the office, there was one benefit to being Headmaster. He landed on the top step of #12 Grimwauld Place, scoping the road to make sure he had not been seen.

Upon entering the dreary home of the deceased Sirius Black, Severus was met with Moody's booby trap. As the ghostly apperation beared down on him Snape shouted, "You told me to kill you!" The dust that settled at the man's feet could not hurt him, and it definitly couldn't make him feel worse. Snape waved his wand, insuring that no one but Kreacher was in the building. Snape stalked into the kitchen and found some not-too-stale cheese and bread, which he ate as he wandered the home. His feet drew him unconsciously up the creaking stairs.

He leaned against the door of Regulus's room. Kreacher gave him a cursory glance before he returned to his dusting. The younger Black's room was the only space in the house that hadn't fallen back to disrepair since the Order had given it up. Snape left the houseelf to his cleaning and mourning.

Reaching Sirius' room next, Snape sneered at the childish trappings. During his years of being trapped in the house, Sirius had taken to putting together Muggle models. The walls and shelves were littered with aeroplanes and trains like some ten-year old's room. Severus had never been allowed such decorations by his father, and by the time Tobias passed, he had been too old for them. He flicked the propeller on a red biplane and watched it spin.

His old tormentor was nothing to compare with the Dark Lord, but Severus felt more nervous in this room than he did under the gaze of the 'living' wizard. Snape wished he had a drink as he plunked down in the swivel chair next to the messy desk. Screws of parchment littered the top, drawers stuffed full to bursting.

Snape riffled through the papers, gaining a manic drive after the first few pieces only contained a few scribbled words. He threw each page to the side when the contents were unsatisfactory. Moving on to the books, he fanned the pages, again discarding anything not too his liking. The books were silly, fairy tales and sports that were obviously collected over the years. The few books of any merit seemed to be cracked for the first time that day. That realization just spurred Snape further. He moved to the shelves, purposly breaking a few of the larger model trains. Gleeful in the distruction.

Reaching the bed, he flipped the mattress. On top of the box springs was a sheaf of heavily thumbed papers. He grabbed them, ready to rip, as one fell to the floor. The loopy handwritting was so familiar. Lily.

It was like a punch to his heart, he couldn't even read the words at first as he drank in the long unseen shapes. Sirius had saved a letter from Lily, apparently savoring the last proof of their friendship. Snape read the letter about Lily's son and Dumbledore, relishing the sheer mundaneness of her message. At the end, she gave her love to Sirius. Severus had never been so jealous in his life.

The second page with Lily's love on it was now folded in his breast pocket. He placed his hand over it before entering his home, the stench of sulfur overwhelmed him, panic raising in his chest. His wand was once again out in front of him as he proceeded into the parlor. Nothing was out of place, he paused at the kitchen door, he could hear rumbling and the smell was definitely stronger. Rolling his eyes, Snape was not surprised as he entered the kitchen to see the golden dragon scrunched among the appliances.

Zoe stuck her dragon tongue out at Snape and coughed out a small puff of flame. He would have sworn the silly dragon smiled at him as he jumped back. Severus moved his wand, resurecting the table. As the table regained its spot, Zoe was in front of him.

Her smile made Snape sure that the dragon had done the same.

"Four seconds!" Zoe was dancing around the room, "I achieved dragon in 4 bleeping seconds. Don't blink or you'll miss it!"

"Impressive. You can practice flying when we move."

Zoe jerked to a stop, "Moving? Where? When?"

"We will be returning to Hogwarts. Tomorrow."

"Excuse the language but, how the fuck did that happen?"

**just exploring some of the stuff I won't get to do later since they occur in the pensieve love my Snap-e-poo hahahaha**


	20. Chapter 19

All noise was cancelled out by the rush of wind passing her head as she swooped through the air. Zoe finally had the freedom she had been denied for nearly two months and was taking advantage of it. From a great distance she sparkled like an overgrown Snitch while flying over the Quidditch pitch. Her path led her to skim the walls of Hogwarts, making turns to follow the angles closely. She sped around the Astronomy Tower, passing over Dumbledore's grave as she went above the Black Lake. Once out a few hundred meters, over open water she turned her snout up.

Zoe pumped her wings, gaining altitude with each swing. The small golden dragon lifted higher and higher, through cloudbanks, up and up until Zoe felt her wings faulter. Marking her height, she collapsed her wings tightly to her side, dropping like a stone. The girl had a moment to consider if this was a horrible idea, before she unfurled her rested wings to glide over the ever closer water. A roar of exhuberance ripped out of the dragon's chest, followed shortly by a burst of fire.

As the smoke cleared, Zoe spotted billowing robes at the edge of the lake, she smiled a dragon's smile until she saw that the robes were tartan. McGonagall.

Without thinking, Zoe dipped her foot into the lake, spearing a trout and depositing it into her mouth. She was so concerned about what Professor McGonagall wanted that she didn't cringe at her sushi-on-the-fly. Zoe concentrated on making her wings stretch out in her full range of motion as she flapped to the lakeshore. Rearing up, she hovered over her teacher, she was a girl again as she dropped to the ground in a crouch, her new wand in hand.

"I must say, that was certainly impressive, Miss Drinkwater."

Zoe acknowledged the praise with a jerk of her head, "Thank you Professor. Is there something I can do for you? Or are you just out for an afternoon stroll?" She was wearing another of Eileen Prince's outfits, navy blue that matched the lake, it was the most festive frock she had found in the box. She stowed her new wand in the dress pocket. Snape had presented the instrument to Zoe the week before, it was very near an apology as he explained that her old wand had been snapped when she was taken to Malfoy Manor, but that the Dark Lord was allowing her another.

"Both. Will you walk with me?" McGonangall started out, following the edge of the lake as Zoe fell in at her side. From her robes, Minerva unearthed a package of sugar quills and offered one to Zoe as she began her own. "I've been fairly addicted to these since I was your age, Miss Drinkwater." They proceeded in silence, turning their backs to the school. McGonagall had been watching Zoe during meals, which had become strained and silent under the new regieme, and now she watched the girl some more. To the older woman's eye, the girl looked too thin and had an unhealthy undertone to her skin, Zoe wasn't the same bright young student of a few months ago. There was a very Snape-ish look to the girl and McGonagell did not approve.

"I was pleased to see you return to us. After you were taken, much of Hogwart's feared for your well being."

"I am well, as you can see, Professor. The Headmaster welcomed me into his home where he continued my education, although I am happy to be back at school, I was perfectly safe." Zoe turned her face to hide the wince as the lie came out of her mouth.

"Perfectly safe? You were abducted by Death Eaters, Zoe!" McGonagall took Zoe by the shoulders and shook her hard.

Struggling free, Zoe held the professor's hands down, "I was safe enough, Professor." Looking into the woman's eyes, she nearly came to tears, McGonagall's mind was tired and sluggish from stressing over the safety of her students. Zoe moved her hands down to clasp those across from her. "If the Dark Lord wanted me dead, I would be. I am not aware of his full reasoning, but here I am."

"The D-dark Lord?" McGonagall pulled away in fear. "You call You-Know-Who, Lord? You really are Snape's creature then? I hadn't believed. I had noticed the change in your demeanor and apperance, who wouldn't, but I thought that might be natural from being held captive. Can't you see that he will be the ruin of this school, of our world?"

"Our new Headmaster is the perfect person, the only person who can make sure that this school does not fall to ruin." Zoe could feel fire brimming in her opponent, she deliberatly turned to look out over the water before continuing with a dangerous question. "Dumbledore believed in the Headmaster, would you spoil our memories of him by questioning his motivations now?"

McGonagall gulped at the air, eyes wide with shock. "How dare you! The 'Headmaster' killed Dumbledore in cold blood, you stupid girl! I can only imagine the lies that Severus Snape has fed you on over the past months, but listen to me when I tell you; Dumbledore was wrong to ever trust Severus Snape. That man, if you can even call him that, betrayed us all and he will betray you as well." She was shaking a balled-up fist at Zoe's back, a summer storm cut off the light as it began to rain.

Zoe looked over her shoulder at the furious woman and simply stated. "If you don't trust him, you should leave." She knew the woman was right where she wanted her.

"Leave? Never, I will never let this school rest solely in the hands of Severus Snape! He may have convinced you that he was worthy of the postion, girl, but I have lost any shread of respect for that thing up in Dumbledore's office! I suppose you have not heard that the Carrows will be arriving tomorrow? The CARROWS! Under this roof again."

"If the Carrows are coming back tomorrow, then it is good that I'm doing this today. Enjoy the rest of you walk, Professor." Zoe shot straight into the air, wings stirring the rain as she removed herself from the conversation. If that was her greeting from McGonagall, she was not looking forward to the return of the other students. She blew another fireball, the flames warming her scales as she went higher.

/\/\/\/\

Pansy Parkinson found her first.

Zoe woke from a nap as a gutteral screech ripped through her room. Her groggy body slammed against the wall as Pansy advanced, wand pointed at her face.

Pansy had the crazy eyes as she kept Zoe pinned to the wall, "Where is Draco, you bitch!"

"How should I know!"

"You left with him and he hasn't returned, what did you do to Draco?"

"As far as I know he's with his parents, guess he would rather be at home then spend another year with you."

Pansy's eyes bugged out, screaming as she ripped out her own hair. A new spell was passing her lips before she froze and fell to the ground.

Zoe slid down the wall, her hands and hips smacking the floor now that the spell had been cut short. Assuming she would have another fight, Zoe was relieved to so Astoria panting in the doorway, they lowered their wands in tandem.

Sitting up so she was propt against the wall, Zoe was knocked again as Astoria slid into her with a fierce hug. "I was so scared for you, Zoe. I saw Pansy race down here, she's been raving the entire time on the train. I didn't even know if I would see you again, but somehow Pansy knew you were here. I-I didn't know what she would do but I had to follow, don't think I've ever run that fast."

Astoria pushed off the floor, raising Zoe at the same time. For the first time she looked at her friend without the screen of adrenelin. "You look...good. Are you okay?" She didn't wait for a response. "I mean, how could you be? What I mean is...I'm so happy to see you." The girls hugged again, Zoe felt the prickle of tears, surprised, she let them fall as her friend squeezed tighter.

Astoria continued chatting, she always talks more when she's nervous, "You need a haircut, sweetie." She held Zoe's face to look at it with anxious eyes. "You look tired. You don't have to tell me anything about what's been happening. If you want to tell me, I'll listen, but ultimately it doesn't matter, cause your here now."

"Oh, Astoria, you're the first person I've wanted to see in weeks. You don't know what that means to me..." Zoe began sobbing in ernest, the pressures of her life crashing into her at once.

"Hey, hey, no more tears...we should get down to the Great Hall, I don't want to be up here when she wakes up." Astoria kicked Pansy lightly, she wiped the tears away with her thumbs, "breathe with me...in...out...in...out. Good, let's go, we can cry later. We're going to kick everyone out of the room tonight, you can talk and I'll tell you bedtime stories. I've filled two notebooks with ideas."

The girls stepped around the prone body and made their way to the Great Hall. Before entering, they turned to smarten each other's clothes, pivoting as they heard little feet coming toward them. McGonagall flashed them a frown and waved them into the room. The Great Hall had lost all of its previous joy under the new leadership, Snape had banished the school's ghosts from the opening feast. The candles still hovered near the ceiling but the light seemed dimmer, and everyone was absolutely silent.

Zoe grimaced as her shoes echoed over the stone, her eyes sought out the head table and the stringy haired man in the middle. He looked smaller sitting in that chair. Under his usual dower exterior, she could sense the fear. She sincerly hoped that no one else could. A small flicker of his iris rose her own eyes higher, the Carrows were flanking this shoulders. When Amycus caught Zoe's eye, he subtly drew his thumb across his neck. He smirked as she moved between the man and Astoria, sending a rude hand gesture his way. Zoe knew that she wouldn't do much good as a shield if Amycus or his nutty sister wanted to start trouble but the small act of defiance made her happy.

The girls turned up the aisle to find seats at the Slytherin table, Zoe let her interest wander to the other house tables. Luna sent her a small smile, Ginny glowered at her and Neville followed her with his eyes as she moved through the room, a blank look on his pale face. Astoria and Zoe took seats removed from the rest of their house. Zoe shifted until she had a clear view of the boy.

The Headmaster moved noislessly to stand behind his podium as the doors opened for a second time. A small cluster of first years streamed in McGonagall's wake. Fewer than in previous years, a number of parents had choosen to send their children abroad or just held them at home. The teeny children looked ready to bolt as they came nearer to Snape's glowering form.

McGonagall fetched the stool and Sorting Hat, the entire toom stared at the battered fabric, those who had been through the performance before waited for the song to begin, the newbies just followed everyone else's example. A full minute of heavy quiet suffocated the room before Snape's finger twitched toward McGonagall. "Caulfield, James" she announced into the silence.

James was sent to Hufflepuff, as the rest of the list was read out, Zoe caught Neville's eye, she saw him loose focus as she invaded his mind.

_'Clap, you just got a new family member.'_

Neville robotically slapped his hands together.

_'Are you okay?'_

_'Congratulations, you're the one millionth person to ask me that.' she felt a wave of sorrow crash into her. 'Sorry, I am better now that I've seen you.' she pushed happiness toward him and a smile._

_'You didn't contact us, we didn't know what happened. The Order hadn't seen even a hint of you. I thought you might be dead.'_

_'I'm not Neville, I'm very much alive and healthy.'_

_'Snape...'_

_'protected me. He kept me safe.'_

_'What! You've been with Snape this whole time.'_

Neville flung his arm wide, knocking Ginny hard and tipping his goblet. Thankfully, he hadn't spoke since Snape and the Carrows turned their attention to the flustered Gryffindor. Many of the students glanced around, saw it was Neville and returned their gaze to the table tops.

_'If we are to keep talking, you need to control yourself.' Zoe began again once the Carrows focused elsewhere._

_'Okay, so Snape...'_

_'Yes, I lived with Snape over the summer, he removed me from the Dark Lord's sight, told him that I was useless until the trace was lifted at 17.'_

_'Is that even possib...you met Voldemort?'_

Zoe clasped Astoria's hand under the table to steady herself as the fear flooded into her. Her heartbeat skyrocketed and she cut off the connection.

A tepid applause met the end of Snape's welcoming speech, Zoe joined in a few seconds late and clapped a few seconds too long. Enough to bring Snape's attention, she put her walls up so he would only find blackness if he pried.

As the desserts disappeared from the tables, Zoe caught Neville's eye again,_ 'Meet me in the storage room on 3, want to talk.'_ She drew a #3 on Astoria's palm to let her know where she was going.

/\/\/\/\/\

As Snape dismissed the houses, Zoe was up and winding through the crowd. The Carrows were still up at Snape's side along with the other Professors as Zoe reached the door. She ran up the wide staircase and was quickly opening the door to the overcrowded storage room, fairly confident that no one would have cause to remember seeing her come this far off track from the dungeons.

A few seconds later, the door opened again as Neville slipped in. He remained near the door as Zoe created some glowing purple orbs to hang in the air, she didn't want too much light, passerbys might wonder. Neville supplied a silencing charm.

Neville cleared his throat and tapped his noggin, "That was a little weird."

"Ya, sorry, I just need to talk to you, Severus would flip if he saw me go up to you."

A deep frown etched the boy's face, "Severus...wow. And what do you think 'Severus' is going to end up doing with all of us?"

"Doing with us?" Zoe was truthfully confused for a minute, this wasn't how she had thought this would go at all. "The Headmaster isn't going to 'do' anything to us. If you're worried about anything, worry about the Carrows."

"And who was it that let the Carrows' into the school?"

Zoe wasn't picking up on the anger in his voice and did not want to prod for information in her usual way to ease her confusion. "Well, Voldemort told the Carrows to come here, Severus would never..."

Neville smashed his hand into an old, beat up desk, "Why are you making the distinction between Snape and You-Know-Who? Everything Snape does is because V-V-Voldemort tells him. He's evil and Snape does not need you to defend him."

"Snape is not evil, if you met Voldemort you would instantly know the difference between them. If it weren't for Snape I would be dead at Voldemort's hand. Severus is the least of our problems now. The school..."

"Are you even listening to yourself? I wish I had a mirror to show you what you look like when you say that Snape saved you. It's ridiculous, Zoe! The man is a cold snake and he doesn't give a damn about you or any of us. Certainly doesn't care about this school."

"Certain, are you? Really? Like you would even know! You don't know what I've been through, Neville. When I was taken, the Carrows beat me, I stared down Voldemort while admitting that I'm only a half-blood! You wouldn't know what that's like, with your full-blood status. And yes, Snape and I have fought with each other, but I don't care! He's also the one who took me away from Voldemort, took me into his home and kept me alive! I didn't exactly see you walking around Spinner's End looking for me. Not you, or Remus, or Harry. So excuse me, if I choose to let actions speak louder than words after-the-fact."

"We thought you were dead, Zoe! What did you want us to do?"

"Well, some people need a corpse to declare someone past hope, Neville. Voldemort has certainly littered England with enough of them, something I might add Severus has not done."

"Dumbledore..."

"One is not littering, Neville! And don't presume to know the whole story about Dumbledore's death. He planned it with Severus to saved Draco."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore that night per Voldemort's orders, Draco couldn't pull the trigger so Snape took the shot himself. If Dumbledore had survived the night, Draco would have been killed."

"Good, the stupid git has been a nightmare since birth."

Zoe shook her finger in the boy's face. "Don't you dare make a joke out that! Neville, this isn't stupid schoolyard crap. I am talking about Dumbledore choosing his death, not having it dictated to him by an egomanical sadist who tests a kid by having them face down the most talented wizard ever. Severus preformed a powerful and painful service that night and I will not listen to you make light of it."

Mad as a wet cat, Zoe tried to leave the room only to find Neville purposely blocking her path. "Move."

"No. I don't believe you."

"Let me out."

"Zoe, Snape is an expert at manipulating people and Voldemort is even better at it...he, I don't know, he must have put a spell on you. Snape's just wants your guard down so he can bring you over to Voldemort's side. You've been locked up with him too long, I bet you don't even know what's been going on. People are disappearing. Susan's aunt is gone, Bill Weasley was attacked by a werewolf. Good people are being terrorized into not standing up against Voldemort and his supporters." Neville laid his hands on Zoe's shoulders.

He could feel Zoe tense as he drew nearer, Neville lowered his head so their foreheads touched. "St Mungo's was attacked, Gran and I just got my parents out in time." his body shuddered as he exhaled. "Seeing them everyday...I have to fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort, I can't stand by anymore, and it starts with Hogwarts."

"If Snape is really working against...let me finish." Zoe had tried to distance herself from his touch, he felt her breath deeply to begin her protest. "If Snape is who you think he is, then wonderful, but I don't see it. I really do hope for your sake that you're right. In the mean time, Snape is my enemy, as he is to nearly everyone in this school. I know its not what you want to hear, but you need to know where I stand."

"You're wrong. If you want an enemy near at hand, try the Carrows." She was tired from her earlier outburst, resigned to the knowledge that Neville would probably never fully trust her again unless she threw Snape over.

He finally let her go, watching as she dipped her chin down so she didn't have to look at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm happy that your parents are safe, and your Gran."

"Is that it?"

"I missed you. And I love you." She continued to study the floor.

Neville leaned down to speek into her ear, pleading, "Then help me, stand with me against Snape and the Carrows."

"Don't make me choose, Neville." Her face was stone cold as she met his eyes once more.

"I love you, Zoe. I just want us to have a future to look forward to, if Voldemort wins, we don't have a future. You have to see that."

"I do see that, Neville, and I want a future with you too." She hugged his waist, snuggling against his chest, memorizing the feel of his arms around her. Certain she wouldn't get the opportunity again. "I didn't want you to make me choose, because when it comes down to it, I choose Snape."

His arms fell from around her, Zoe squeezed him one last time then backed away. Tears shone in the purply light from the hanging orbs. "Its not the same... I just, I can't leave him to stand alone." Neville stepped to the side, pushing the door open.

"Go."


	21. Chapter 20

When he woke, Neville found himself in a dark room laying atop a hard bed, scratchy blankets covered his battered body.

"You're awake." A cold voice emerged from the corner. A shadow amongst shadows stirred, lifting from the high-backed chair. The shadow caught up a bowl on the night table before resting itself on the edge of the bed.

A strong medicinal smell filled the room, cutting through the iron scent that filled Neville's broken nose. "You need to stop resisting the Carrows, Longbottom." a wash cloth cleaned the dried blood out of Neville's eye, the cut above opened again as the sting made Neville wince. The cloth stung the bruised cheek and the split lip as well.

"Why did you stop them from finishing me off...Headmaster?" An unaccustomed gloom settled onto the young man's face as he grudgingly added the title. "The Carrows have me attacked before, they attack people everyday, and you have never lifted a finger against them." A bitter edge tinged his words. Neville had never expected Snape to help him, but other students certainly should have been saved from the evil Carrows.

The Headmaster was suspiciously absent most of the time, at least the students never saw him, when the doors of the dungeon had crashed open, Snape was the last person Neville had expected to come through. With merely a word, Snape was able to collect Neville, dragging him bodily until away from prying eyes. The blood trail ended as Snape levitated the unconscious boy the rest of the way to his personal chambers.

"The Carrows had strict orders not to kill, you have proved so tiresome to the siblings that I could see the murder in their eyes. They will be tempering their actions in the future. I will see to it. A few spells could easily repair the damage to your body, but I think I will leave it as a reminder to keep your head down." Snape cupped Neville's face with his hands, studying the crooked nose. A swift motion snapped the nose back in line, causing the young man to grunt in pain.

His voice thick with blood, Neville accused, "What a scandal it would be if you showed that crippled thing you call a heart. You just don't want to use your wand. It would be proof that you still care about something. We all know the Carrows check your wand regularly to see what you're up to, hiding up in Dumbledore's office."

Snape rose from the bed, the wash cloth splashing into the bowl, "The Headmaster's Office is my providence now. Do not place your hope in a dead man, Longbottom."

"Dead because of you. Killing a man that trusted you. Letting You-Know-Who have full run of Hogwarts. Scarring the hope out of these walls."

"You go too far, your friendship with Zoe will not protect you any longer. Potter is losing this war. The Dark Lord is the future but Hogwarts will remain long after we are all gone." Loosing control, Snape bellowed, "I AM Hogwarts now. You cannot begin to comprehend what I have done to keep this school together for you ungratefull children." Reclaiming himself, he sneered in disgust "Take the bowl and return to your common room. Be assured that I will not extend myself to intervene if you cause any more trouble."

Snape made to storm out of his rooms, making it to the threshold before Neville spoke quietly, "Zoe is wrong about you. You have her completely bambozelled. I have to say its not fair that you preyed on her. She has a hard life and you used her naivety against her. It doesn't take an Occlumance to see how much she wants the approval of a father figure. If Sera dies because of her blind faith in you, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Snape swooped from the room leaving a hollow echo behind.

Gingerly, Neville got dressed, his clothes rubbing against the tended lash marks on his back and legs. The potion sloshed around the bloody wash cloth as the boy painfully climbed the many stairs back to Gryffindor, plotting his next charge against the Carrows, Snape, and ultimately Voldemort.

A/N blurgh dang writer's block. took so long.


	22. Chapter 21

Zoe stayed within the confines of Slytherin tower over the next few weeks. Astoria by her side for comfort, but otherwise removed from the rest of Hogwart's day-to-day activities. Classes, unfortunately, were neccessary. Life was very tiring when you lose 90% of your friends, she thanked Astoria every morning for sticking with her. Her sunny friend just barely kept her from wanting to spend every moment curled on her bed.

The Professors, without fail turned a cold shoulder to her and her studies. McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick left her to independently explore their subjects, sitting in the back of each room as the other students engaged in subdued educational dialogue.

The Carrows left her alone in both Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, knowing that as they ranted at her classmates, Zoe was granted Snape's protection.

Taking a page from her mentor's book, Zoe hid her unease behind a very Snape-ish facade, pouring her problems into systematically teaching herself.

In March, a cold day began with fresh snow in the courtyard. Zoe woke before the sun to look at the unblemished expanse of silver white that stretched all around the castle. Opening her dorm window, she allowed the chill air to creep into the room. Astoria mumbled in her sleep before wrapping tighter within her blankets. Zoe closed the window, pulling her own blanket around her to go to the common room.

Stopping on the fifth step up, Zoe heard muffled voices coming from the far side of the open room. The voices of the Carrows, who had taken chambers within their old house, were easily recognized by the girl. She had come upon them at the end of a conversation.

"I hate him, brother. The blood traitor needs to be taught a lesson."

"You heard what the Dark Lord said, we are not to spill wizarding blood. Longbottom is pure-blood, after the Dark Lord comes to full power he will be dealt with. Our Lord will probably turn the boy over to us if he survives, we have done more than our duty and should reap a reward."

"The gutter brat talks back to me during class, makes the other brats think they can disrespect me. He needs to be silenced now."

"He will be, when his beloved grandmother is under the Dark Lord's thumb. It will be delicious to see him fall into line. The day after her capture I will force him to use the Cruciatus curse so he knows what will be his Gran's fate."

"And if he will not, he will join her in the same fate soon enough, an entire family driven to the edge but not given sweet release."

"Undoubtably, dear sister."

Their shrill laughter drew further away before being cut off as the dungeon door slammed closed.

Sinking down the final steps into the common room, Zoe stood before the low burning fire, staring into the flames.

She jumped as a squeeky voice sounded into the quiet room, "Please, missus, I need to tend the fire before the rest wake up. Don't want to get ashes on you. I will get you a chair."

A squashy chair slid to a stop behind Zoe, she took a seat as a houseelf, dressed in the Hogwart's uniform toga went to work making the room smart for the day. The heat from the fire melted something inside the girl who began to weep.

The houseelf came to stand near the chair, barefeet slapping the marble, "Please missus, do not cry, I am finished with the fire, you can stand up now,  
no need to cry. Please stand and stare at the flames if it pleases you."

"No, it's not that. I'm fine, thank you." Zoe dried her face with her blanket, studying the small employee. "What is your name? I don't often see any of you around the school."

"They call me Roo, I am late to ready this room. Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow forbade us elves from being in the same room as they, I had to flee when I first came to work." Roo continued straightening the room and finished before returning to Zoe. "Is there anything else I can do for you, missus?" He shook slightly as he asked, his bulbous eyes looking at her with concern. The houseelves did not usually address the students directly.

"The only help I need is to get into Gryffindor tower." While it was true that she had gotten in before, she had been a friend to the people inside. Zoe was pretty sure that the Fat Lady wouldn't be strong armed into letting her in and it was too early to hope for someone to open it for her. "I need to talk to someone."

"I can get you into the Tower, missus."

"You can?"

"Of course, I'm an elf. We can go right now, if it pleases you. We'll use our paths so you won't be seen out of bed. Come on, we should start." Roo walked toward the fireplace and seemed to disappear. Even though Zoe watched him go, it took her a second to find the lip of extended stone that served as a handle. Leaving her blanket behind, she squirmed through the crevise to follow Roo.

Barefoot and in her pajama top, Zoe felt her way through the maze of elf tunnels that seemed to cover the entirity of Hogwarts. Light entered through small fissures between stones but the houseelves did not seem to need more than that, some turns led into complete darkness at which point Roo would take her hand and guide her forward. Zoe heard the skittering of other elves moving around them. A few times, some even pushed pass the duo on the way to their duties.

Roo and Zoe rose higher into the building, winding back and forth in silence.

Zoe's feet were burning with cold as it crept further up her legs. She held back from relieving the pain with warming magic, she didn't want to bring attention to her travels within the walls.

She nearly tripped over Roo as he stopped suddenly. His eyes glowed in the light that seeped through the widening crack in the stone. Opening into the 7th year Gryffindor dorm room, Zoe watched Roo enter, looking around before waving her forward. Only 2 of the 5 beds were occupied by snoring boys, she knew that Ron and Harry had not returned to the school and Dean had gone into hiding as a Muggleborn. As the girl walked further into the room her shadow fell over Seamus' exposed face. When the darkness hit him, he flipped over but did not wake up. Zoe froze until she saw his breathing slow and the snores begin again.

The gray light of predawn filtered through the window next to Neville's bed. His face was screwed up and his breathing was ragged as he fought through a nightmare. Zoe hadn't seen him up close since their fight, only catching glimpses between classes or in the Great Hall. She was surprised as she stood at the foot of the bed by the bruises and cuts that littered his face and arms. Zoe stumbled backward, shoulders hitting the wall as Neville suddenly sat up in the bed. Unseeing eyes open and a surprised look on his face, before falling back into his pillows, the nightmare ending as his face relaxed.

To give him a few minutes, Zoe went to the window and opened it, breathing in the coldness to steady herself. Roo was fussing over the room, cleaning since he was there. A gust of wind entered the room, Seamus tuck himself further into his burrow of blankets but Neville stirred.

Looking over to the window, Neville dove for his wand as a second gust of cold woke him completely. "God, Zoe! What are you doing in here?" the angry whisper didn't disturb his roommate. "Close the window." She did before taking a few steps closer to his bed. "What do you want?" He threw his wand back onto his night table.

Neville pushed himself up so he could lean against his headboard, seeing him shirtless with messy hair reminded Zoe of her own lack of appropriate clothing. Blushing, she checked the buttons on her top to make sure they were still closed and pulled her long hair over her shoulders.

"I-I over heard the Carrows talking, a few minutes ago. They were talking about hurting Gran, maybe capturing her." She ended lamely with, "I thought you should know..."

The boy stared at the fidgeting girl in his bedroom, her hands pulled at the hem of her pajama shirt inadvertantly showing a bit of bare thigh. "Sit down."

Surprised, Zoe came and sat on the bed. Neville scrambled to pull the drapes closed around them, he noted that she leaned away from him as he closed the final side. In the murky darkness, he said, "Did they know that you were listening?"

"No, I was on the stairs, you can't see anyone on them until they hit the third stair. I checked when I first got to Hogwarts."

"So they said they were going to capture Gran. And soon?"

"It won't be the Carrows that go, it was more like they were celebrating a plan that was in place. They need some leverage against you and your friends since nothing else seems to deter you."

"My plans go against Snape too. You gonna tell me that you don't want me to stop? Why are you telling me about this?"

"God dammit, Longbottom, if you can't figure it out, I'm not going to tell you!" Zoe made to open the curtains but Neville caught her wrist and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?" He pushed her down, pining her with his body.

"Just calm down, I'm just want to know where this is coming from." He saw anger welling up underneath him as the enclosed space began to heat up. His hands burned while he held Zoe down, the heat reddened his chest until he couldn't take anymore. Pushing off of her, he retreated to the head board, blowing on his palms, water blisters already showing.

"Touch me again and I'll burn this whole tower down." Zoe produced a flame that danced along her finger tips.

"I wasn't going to do...I hope you don't think I was going to..." His face twisted as he recognized the fear in the girl's face. "I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone, Zoe!" Breathing heavily, Neville asked again, "Where is this coming from?"

"You need to move your mom and dad, alert your Gran. They've been good to me and I don't want any of them coming to harm. Just because we're not friendly... that doesn't erase all those years I've known your family."

"We're not friendly? What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means I'm leaving." She swept the curtain open, Neville declined to stop her as he flexed his hurt fingers. "Take care of your family, you'll need to move quickly." Roo was waiting patiently by the tunnel opening. "Take a little advise and lay off everything for awhile, fly under the radar. The Carrows are gunning for you and they won't be satisfied just hurting you, they'll target the people around you."

Zoe looked out the window, the glow of sunrise tinted the school grounds.

a/n hopefully the next chapter will be a little quicker than this one. Let me know if everything is still flowing. I'm just too close to it. Zoe's taken over my brain. Hope you enjoy!


	23. Chapter 22

Easter at Malfoy Manor dawned more dreary than ever before. Draco slouched into his desk chair, gazing out of his leaded glass window at the gray sky. It had been steadily drizzling since midnight, making everything look heavy and beaten down. Draco could relate.

His childhood bedroom surrounded him. Empty of sentimentality, he had no knick-knacks to clutter any of the surfaces just a few books sprinkled here and there. His desk was pushed in front of his door, a black enamel vase blanced just on the edge as a warning system if anyone tried to enter. Draco had been unable to sleep after the night in the Astronomy Tower, between the nightmares and his fear of Greyback, or really anyone other than his mother. He knew that the desk would not stop anyone who trully wanted to enter, but knowing that he would not die in his sleep allowed him a scant few hours of rest.

A trunk in the corner held some packaged food and water, enough so he could avoid a few meals during the week. Any gathering of the Death Eaters in residence was a terrible ordeal for the boy. Sitting next to his mother, eyes on his plate, inevitably he would reach under the table to squeeze her hand as his bizare aunt ranted about Muggles and Harry Potter or fawned over the Dark Lord if he came for the meal.

That touch, stolen under the heavy walnut table kept him from bolting from the room. He was sure he would not have made the door before being struck down by these lunatics. Being the only child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy did not protect him the way it had six months ago, not even two years ago. Mother kept her postition due to being the mistress of the house, she relied on her upbringing to guide her through the political obstacles she found in her parlor and dining rooms. Hangers-on came to her gate daily, trying to best their rivals to insinuate themselves into her good graces. She held her own amongst the jackals.

Father was a different story, Lucius had bungled too many missions, creating a broken man who stuttered through each day full of fear. Desperation dripped off of him, as he plotted his way back to Voldemort's side. He had not been successful yet. Draco avoided him.

The boy turned his head to listen to the hasty footsteps outside his door. Praying they would pass by as he heard, "Draco! Draco! You must come downstairs." He door was being pounded on by his father. "Draco? Are you awake? Come out here at once!"

Not knowing what was going on, Draco pitched the vase onto his unused bed and shifted the desk. His door pushed open just enough for Lucius to force his head and shoulders through. "Draco! We need you down stairs at once." Draco eyed his sweaty father who was flush with excitement.

"What has happened?" Draco made no move to comply to his father's demand.

"We have Harry Potter! Or at least we have someone rumored to be Potter, we need you to make sure." Lucius pushed into the room, painfully clamping his hands onto Draco's upper arms. "It is vital that this be Potter, we need this to be Potter, son. 100%. When we turn Potter over to the Dark Lord, we will be forgiven everything." The wornout man's eyes burned with dark conviction. "Do you not understand? Why are you just standing here?" He shook his son, bruising flesh as he tried to make his point.

"You need to take your hands off of me, father. I can't leave the room if you hold me here." Draco sneered as Lucius looked dumbly at his hands, two years ago he would have recieved a smack across his face for speaking so imputently. Draco left him standing there as he slipped out of his door.

Entering the crowded hall, he scooted along the wall until he was next to his mother. He squeezed her hand to announce his presence. A small crowd of Snatchers were at the far end of the room, milling around nervously as Narcissa studied the teenagers.

"Draco, look at these people, we need to be sure that it is Potter. Look at them Draco."

Granger and Weasley were currently being held by Snatchers. Granger whimpering as she tried to get distance between her and Greyback. Weasley was doubled over like he had been punched hard in the gut. Both were dirty and unkempt but he was sure of their identities.

Slowly Draco turned to look at the boy kneeling in front of his mother. The face was pink and shiny, swollen with a jinx but the bright green eyes were the same.

_'You can have the future you dream of Draco, but you need to agree to what I ask.'_

Draco caresssed the small scar on his palm. Remembering his promise, he felt an uncommon sense of calm flood into him.

Even as he looked down at the streched out scar across Potter's forehead, he heard himself mumble, "I don't know, it could be him but I can't say for sure."

The trio of captives could barely hide their surprise as Draco denied knowing them, even as his mother asked him again and again. His lips just repeated,  
"I don't know, I can't be sure." his scar pumping him full of good feelings. Until his aunt arrived.

"Cissy! What's the meaning of all this? Who are these people?" Bellatrix's eye landed on Granger then flickered between the two boys. "That one most certainly is that Granger girl, so this one must be..." she studied Potter's face, wiping his long hair off his forehead to examine the area with the taut scar. "It's Harry Potter...Harry Potter."

"Are you sure Bella?" Narcissa whispered into her sister's ear, "We must be certain before we call the Dark Lord here. Must be certain."

"Something is wrong with his face, how can we be sure?" Draco attempted to plant a subtle doubt into the women's minds.

Bella flew at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt to drag him eye to eye with Potter. "Would you tell me that this boy is not Harry Potter!"

"I-I can't be sure, Aunt." His palm throbbed again to remind him to stick to his promise. "I don't know."

"Rubbish! You never used to...Where did you get that!" Bella let go of her nephew, Draco just able to break his fall, rolling away from Harry as he hit the floor. He laid on the floor as Bellatrix raged against the Snatchers, one who held the sword of Gryffindor which she thought was neatly hid away deep in the bowels of Gringotts.

Draco slowly rose as Bellatrix sent Potter and Weasley to the cellar, turned dungeon. Bellatrix began questioning Granger about the sword. Narcissa joining her son as the girl's screams rent the air. He kept his back to the scene in the middle of the room.

His mother placed a small hand on his shoulder, "We need to know what she knows, Draco. If they have the sword, been in our vault...his wrath will end all of us." Her cool hand smoothed his neck, he jumped as Granger pleaded for her life.

"No, no, we were never in your vault, I don't know where the sword came from! ARRRRRHHHHHHHH!"

"I understand, mother." Draco had only promised to not identify the trio, he had no power within this house. No power over anything, he could only keep his mouth shut, try to protect himself and his mother if possible.

"Bring me the goblin! Wormtail, fetch the goblin!"

Granger's whimpers were offset by the clicking of Bellatrix's heels as she paced to and fro, waiting to question the next victim.

Draco made the mistake of turning to survey the room. Greyback was stalking the edges of the room, eyeing Granger as she wept on the floor. The girl was cradling her arm but Draco could see a blush of blood even from where he stood. He heard Wormtail enter the room dragging the goblin along.

Bella ranted and raved about her sword, threatening the goblin into examining the weapon. "It is a fake. Not the true sword of Gryffindor."

Draco was so focused on the ruby splotches on Granger's forearm, confusion was his first reaction when Weasley barrelled back into the room.

"Draco down!" Narcissa's nails gouged into his shoulder as he was forced to the ground. Draco added his own flashes of light to the mix around him once he saw that Potter had joined the frey.

"Everyone stop or she dies!" Bellatrix had a knife to Granger's throat, a trickle of blood was released by the blade. "Draco take their wands. Quickly!"

Potter looked like he wanted to rip Draco apart as the Malfoy heir knelt to pick up the discarded wand that Potter had won off of Bellatrix. "You knew it was me." Potter hissed through clenched teeth, all Draco could do was back away, mouth slack and eyes big.

_'You can have the future you dream of Draco, but you need to agree to what I ask.'_

Worry flooded into him, he had delayed the Dark Lord his prey, even now he was on his way. To save his own life he needed Potter to die quickly, no one could know that he had held back. And Potter saw it in his eyes.

A loud crash to his left knocked him back to the present and he could not spare any time for another matter as glass flew at him, shards slicing into his face. Dropping to the ground in pain, he felt the wands he had collected being wrested from his hands.

And then Potter was gone, slipping through the Dark Lord's hands again. A blessed life. Not Draco's life.

_'You can have the future you dream of Draco, but you need to agree to what I ask.'_

Maybe that was the key. Potter was blessed, the Dark Lord cursed. Draco had bet on the wrong team. All these years of blindly following his father and aunt would cost him his life. But he had done one thing right, Potter lived for now. As long as that remained true, there was hope for deliverance. Draco clung to that thought.

The solace from doing the right thing did little to ease the searing pain when Voldemort turned his wand on him.


	24. Chapter 23

"The Dark Lord has claimed the Elder Wand for his own." Snape could see the white marble tomb he had repaired earlier that morning.

Zoe let the door close behind her to entrap the blurt from Snape. She couldn't see the headmaster at first as she entered the darkened office. While making her way deeper into the room, she flicked her wand to light scattered candles around the room, the added light did little to illuminate the gloomy office but at least she could see well enough to join Snape at the window.

A late season sleet storm raged outside, Zoe leaned her head on Snape's shoulder as they looked out on the slushy school grounds. "Okay, I'll bite. What is an 'Elder Wand'? And why is it so important that you risked calling me up here? Best guess is it is the oldest wand in existence or made from elder wood, either way the namer was not very creative."

"No, not very creative." Snape shook himself out of his daymare with the tomb. "The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand ever made, it has been called by a dozen other names but the one I like best is Death Stick. Every owner of the Elder Wand has meet an untimely end."

"Is it cursed?" Zoe shivered against the weather and the information.

Snape, feeling the tremor, pulled Zoe inside his over robe, wraping the cloth and his arms around her. Her head still fit under his chin if she angled just right. "Not by magic but cursed in the way that all items of great value are cursed, by the jealousy and greed of others. When people get a glimpse of infinite power, most succumb to the intoxication. Very few that hold such power can be trusted not to use it, to hold the secret close rather than parade it up and down the avenues. There lies the downfall of many of the Elder Wand's masters."

"And now the Dark Lord has the Elder Wand?"

"Yes. This morning, I discovered the hiding place disturbed and the wand taken. The Dark Lord has been searching for the wand for years."

"Do you happen to have an extremely power hungry wizard we can pit against him? The Dark Lord is surely one of those that will parade the power, there must be someone who will yearn to take it from him. History repeats itself."

"We have power hungry wizards coming out of our ears, but none that would challenge the Dark Lord, most are in his camp. There is one who is destined to kill the Dark Lord but he isn't interested in the power. He will be here soon. Potter is on his way here. It will end at Hogwarts one way or the other."

"Soon?"

"Soon. A week at most, but possibly tomorrow. Possibly today. We have to wait for Potter to move. The Dark Lord is following the boy."

Snape pulled his robe off and settled it around Zoe's shoulders. Leaving her at the window, he went to poke at the fire, soon the blaze was cutting through the gloom. Taking his chair, he tented his fingers in front of his face. After he had thought through his arguments, Snape brooched a plan of action. "I want you to take your postion within the rebellion. Declare for Potter. Do you think they will accept you?"

"If I had time...maybe. But by tomorrow? They'll more likely knock me unconscious and drown me in the lake. If Luna was here, at least I might have an ally in the room. Longbottom and I are on the outs and there is no one else who will speak for me. Most people talk about how I am strictly your creature, of course, that is the nicest name I'm called. The not very nice ones, well...apparently I'm some sort of vixen holding you in a sexual thrall. You should hear the theories about what happened last summer."

"I have, I hope you can put them out of your mind."

Zoe shrugged it off, "The stories allow me to stay aloof and cold toward everyone but Astoria, how I prefer it. Don't have to keep track of as many people." She pulled the robes further around her, meandering over to a low stool by the fire. "The dementors are crowding closer to the school, I had to cast a Patronus yesterday to cover a group of first years as they went down to Herbology."

"I'll see to it." It was his stock reply when she complained about the school, although it was probably moot. He circled back to the more pressing issue. "When the Dark Lord comes for battle, you need to be declared against him. If not, you'll be seen as a target by both sides. You have to be decisive, don't let them chose a side for you."

"If I'm forced into the Dark Lord's service during the battle, I won't be able to attack my classmates, fulfill my duty, so I make a preemptive strike, letting the kids know I will be fighting with them. It might save me from taking a spell in the back. Denounce You-know-Who and yourself. Tell them I've seen the light."

"And withstand anything they might say about me, or me and you." Snape raked his hair off his face, "Be brutally blunt, if you simper, they will question your motives. You'll need to throw yourself at their mercy, villify me as needed. There is no lie you can tell that they wouldn't believe of me."

"I don't want to lie about you, Severus." She seemed to shrink into the extra fabric around her, shivering even with the flames so close.

"I have forced enough villiany upon you, you needn't think of new lies. More like you would glide over the positive aspects of our symbiotic relationship and relate the horrors only. Focus on the arguments, blood, and bees, avoid the breakfast table chit-chat."

From the wall, a sly voice added in, "Your Mr. Longbottom will believe. He'll want to believe that he's saving you from the monster that is terrorizing his school, his home. Good people always want to rescue damsels in distress." Phineaus Nigellus Black spoke from the heavy gilded frame.

"And Neville is a good person, you needn't fear going to him, Zoe." Dumbledore's half-moon glasses winked down at the duo from above the fireplace. "But do not lie to him, he will not forgive you easily."

"I've never lied to Neville." Zoe shook her head at the thought. "He just doesn't believe me when I tell him the truth any longer."

"Truth. Bah! It's all relative. No one person has all the information needed to make a truthful statement. Perceptions cloud the truth. How one processes information can make the truth into the most horrible lie." Headmaster Black reached into the next painting and smacked the sleeping wizard. "Dippit! Why did you ever end training these young things in proper thought management? In my day, Miss Drinkwater, we taught our students to think as well as wave their wands about willy-nilly!"

Dippit adjusted his hat, "Are you on again about the difference between truth and fact, Phineas? I was sure we settled this long ago. Truths are written down by the survivors, facts are never recorded."

"No, no no! I am trying to convey the difference between the truth and a lie."

"There is no difference, you annoying moth! Both are colored by the human condition and therefore unsubstantiated. And to address your original attack, we cut the teaching after our silly school board insisted that Philosophy be taught in the home, not under our roof. Blame that Burbage woman! Not I sir!" Dippit walked out of his portrait to locations unknown, effectively ending the arguement.

Dumbledore abruptly stopped twiddling his thumbs as the chittering ended. "What matters is that you are a good person, Miss Drinkwater. It is my firm belief that the students of Hogwarts will welcome you home with open arms."

"Good person!" All eyes, painted and three dimensional, turned to Phineas again. "If she's a good person, then I'm a Hufflepuff! Thinkers and move-makers are always bad people. If she was surrounded by less estimable folks she would be the villan of this era. Only by comparison to our Headmaster Snape and to that Tom Riddle does she look even remotely good natured. Longbottom is good only because he doesn't have the ambition for more, never thinks to work the numbers into his favor. A goodie offset your badie."

"That is right out of order, Phineas. Zoe has made great strides to help and protect those around her..."

"There is a reason she was put into Slytherin, Albus. Always thinking, aren't you little girl? I can see the wheels turning from here, just cranking away.  
Trying to out think everyone, plotting. Weighing the options, assessing. constant assessment. No, she thinks too much to be good." The portrait paused to assess the girl itself. Zoe sat frozen on her stool, eyes closed to stem an anxiety attack. "Hahaha, got you to think some more. Mmmm, going through your life to see if I'm right. Needn't bother. I am right. You are Slytherin to the teeth, only thing missing is pure blood. Shame, we can't have everything."

"Black!" From over the door came another sage voice, Merlin was joining the frey. "Are you abusing the best Slytherin we've had in years? I won't stand you running down one of our own. Desist or I'm coming over there." Merlin was painted as a young man, Zoe dimly remembering that the legends spoke of him living his life backward so he could feign prophesy. The electric blue eyes betrayed the compendium of knowledge held within.

"Take pride that you are on the cusp to join a long line of bad people who accomplish great deeds, Miss Drinkwater. It is the good deeds that history remembers when you are nothing but dust. I was the catalyst for decades of prosperity and peace in Britain and the people love me for it. Few remember the small plans needed to get us there, the evil deeds that added up to greatness. All it took was some kidnapping, sociopathic tendencies and half a million dead peasants and soldiers. Historians gloss over the journey in favor of the destination. If you would look for more examples, I would point you to any portrait that hangs about your head. Including Albus, there's nary a good person in the bunch, too ambitious. If you don't read the fine print, we have made quite the indelible mark on the wizarding world."

"That doesn't give me much hope for myself, gentlemen." Zoe looked into the fire rather than trying to concentrate on the images around her. "I am just attempting to find the most advantageous route forward for both myself and those I care about. My brain tells me that I should have fled months ago, dig in on some lost island until the storm passes. But I'm in the eye of it now."

She looked up to see Snape contemplating her. "My heart tells me to stay at your side, Severus, see this through to the end." He shook his head slightly. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she whimpered, "I know that I can't, and it sucks."

Zoe pinched herself hard to check her emotions. "I'll go to Neville. Prepare for battle, whenever it may come."

Snape got up and knelt before the girl. Taking her hands, he rubbed gently against the cold flesh. Once he saw the blood return to her fingers, he pushed her dark hair out of her face. He thumbed the tears away, as she collected herself. Snape tilted her face up so he could look at her. Hollows under her eyes and cheeks stood out, bluish, even in the firelight. Years old scars marred her face and neck, white jags joined the maze of capillaries that kept that face from being truly pretty. Her blue eyes had none of her orginal joy, nor did her mouth, the corners dipping down in perpertual frown. She wore another of his mother's dresses, this one hunter green.

"I should have left you in St Mungo's. I'm so very sorry. What have I done to you?"

"Don't be sorry, at least I have a fighting chance." She forced her downward corners up into a tight smile.

He turned into the hand she cupped around his jaw. As his tears touched her fingers, he thickly said, "I'll never forget you, Zoe."

"I'll always remember you, Severus." Zoe patted his cheek.

She helped him off the floor and with a quick hug she left. She made it half way down the spiral staircase before the tears hit hard.

Blindly she debarked from the stairs, turning to make her way to the dungeons. Behind her, she heard the Headmaster's gargoyle call out to her, "It's not as bad as all that, miss. Surely tomorrow's another day. Buck up!"


	25. Chapter 24

As she made her way through the halls, Zoe was only vaguely aware of other students dodging out of her way. The crowds did force her to control the tears she wanted to spill, pride kept her from letting them see how wrecked she felt. The girl didn't even remember entering her dorm room but still she found herself pawing through her trunk.

She would no longer be a Hogwart's student, so the uniforms stayed behind with the quills, parchment and textbooks. The collection of possessions left over was just short of depressing. Two of Mrs. Snape's dresses folded neatly in the bottom of her rucksack along with her father's music box. A pressed daffodil from better times with Neville was added to the slim volume of poetry from Spinner's End, the Charms text that used to hold it was tossed to the side. Zoe was glad she remembered the keepsake, smiling tightly at the happy memory of a study break walk around the lake.

She replaced her loafers with a pair of ankle boots, tugging them into place as she looked around for a better change of clothes. She didn't think she should go to war without a pair of pants. Closing her trunk on her old life, she went over to Astoria's area. Riffling through, she found one pair of jeans, two black t-shirts, and a courderoy jacket. Zoe also took a green button-up from Seline Cooper, another dormmate. She struggled into the jeans without taking off the boots, they were too tight and too long but they zipped. One of the t-shirts went on, one in the rucksack, the green shirt and the jacket made her feel protected as she added those to her outfit.

She was bent over, tying her bag closed as the door opened.

"You never wear jeans," Astoria locked the dorm to stop their roommates from intruding. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"Not leaving. I'll still be in the school. I just won't be at school, if you catch my meaning." Zoe ran her hand down her jeaned thigh, "I borrowed some stuff, do you mind?"

"They're a little long." She went to Seline's still open trunk. She came up with another pair, "Here take these too, she's a little shorter than I am, but keep the ones you have. Two pairs are nice because you can trade out every day. And come over here, I'll braid your hair back so it's not in your way."

Astoria slammed Seline's trunk closed and sat, rustling within her robes to find a leather hair tie. Zoe eased to the floor in the too tight pants before her hair was finger raked back and twisted into an equally tight braid.

"You make me feel normal 'Ria, you're so sensible."

"You are normal, Zoe or at least we can pretend you are. There you go, one last taste of normal before you go be extraordinary." She tied off the hair, adjusting one of the twists. "Is there anything else you need, anything I can do? I don't like all this waiting around."

"You've done enough, my friend. When the time comes, get yourself and Daphne out, don't take any stupid risks. I'll be doing enough of that for the both of us."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I need to be in position for when You-know-who comes to Hogwart's."

"Okay, you could have just told me not to ask. So I take it, Snape's out of the picture."

"Yup, he is not available to me anymore." Zoe twisted up from the floor to kneel in front of Astoria. "The Carrows are going to be jumpy the next couple of days, do your best to keep the students calm, although I'm not sure what you or anyone can do about it. When in doubt, keep your head down, okay?"

"Nope, no more waiting for me, I'm going to fight now, and during. I decided days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have enough to worry about, you don't need another thing on your mind. I'll shundle Daphne out, our parents will have to make due with only one of us for now. Until after."

Zoe gathered her into a fierce hug, fighting tears again. "Until after." Both girls forced a smile which easily conveyed the worry and anxiety in their hearts.

Astoria removed a jeweled hair pin from her own updo and used it to decorate the braid, a small glimmer in the dark coil. "For luck."

Zoe got up, leaving before she lost her nerve, glad to have luck on her side.

/\/\/\/\/\

The luck didn't kick in very quickly though.

Staring at the blank wall in the 7th floor corridor, she tried again and again to enter the proper incarnation of the Room of Requirement that she knew Neville was hiding. In disgust, she shut the ninth door. This one had held a long passage way to the Gryffindor Common Room and in a moment of anguish Zoe had growled at a first year who jumped as she fell out of a portrait to land on a his pile of textbooks.

She rubbed at the soon to be bruise on her hip as she studied the bricks an inch from her nose, trying again to capsulate the right idea.

Pacing again, she thought, "I need access to the room that is used by the students who are standing against You-Know-Who, the Carrows or Snape. Neville Longbottom should be in residence as leader. I am not an enemy, I want to join their cause. I need access to the room..."

Another door became visable, etching into the brick work, deepening to include hinges and a doorknob. Hoping she had gotten in right, Zoe took a deep breath before twisting the knob. She got a glimpse of hammocks stretched between stone pillars before the first spell whizzed past her head. Dropping her bag, she flung herself sideways hitting the floor hard. The impact sent her wand skittering across the floor.

Plaster rained on her as another spell hit wide, laying there Zoe felt the transformation overtake her. The scales were in place just before the next volley of spells deflected into the walls, adding broken glass from a high window to the plaster dust coating her body. Two short blasts of dragon fire made the kids fall back.

Neville came forward, determined with his wand up, Seamus and Colin Creevy at his shoulders. "Drinkwater! Change back unless you want to be blasted out of here the hard way. And no more fire."

_He can't save the damsel if you're the monster too._

Pushing up on its haunches, the golden dragon with black tines down its back shook off the detrius. The tinkling of glass was the only sound as it swung around on its wings to face its challengers. Zoe emerged out of a final cough of smoke, holding her hands, palm out, loosly at her sides.

Seamus went over to collect her wand, she tracked his motions with her head, ignoring the room. She flexed her fingers as he passed the wand to Neville, a careful blankness over her face. Colin collected her rucksack, passing within inches without looking at Zoe.

Neville stowed the wand in his back pocket and passed the bag behind him, noting the small tick of annoyance in the girl he had known for so long. "How did you get in here?"

_Be blunt._

"Trial and error. I'm pretty persistent."

"Good to know, I'll change the conditions for finding us. What do you want?" If Neville heard the whisper of 'spy' wing through the crowd behind him, he hid it well.

"It's not what I want, it's what I need, Longbottom. Safe haven."

The laughter was a bit much. But even Zoe had to admit it sounded out of place coming from her. Neville waited for Zoe to elaborate.

"You-know-who has set his sight on the school." That ended the laughing. "The war is coming to our doorstep, I offer my skills to help you prepare."

"So, its You-know-who now, not 'the Dark Lord'? When did you change your tune?"

"If you would rather, I can call him by name and speed up the invasion, but I thought that would be rude."

"What about Snape?"

"What about him?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Snape stepped in to be my guardian when no one else would, his reasons are his own. As of an hour ago, that protection will not be extended any further."

"And now you're throwing him over? A year of following his every instruction, becoming his shadow and I'm to believe that you're here on your own terms? I know I'm not the smartest kid in this school, Drinkwater, but even I can see that's bollocks. Why should we believe anything you say?"

"You probably shouldn't. You know me, I've thought over every possible question and reply before you even have a chance to think about it. I've been going over a list of why you would let me stay. And I can't think of a single fucking reason. I could be messing with your mind right now, planting new memories, changing old ones. You've experienced it before, how I can get in, and I'm even better at it now. I've already endangered everyone by transforming into a dragon in such a close space, I could burn all of you to a crisp before I even notice that I'm the source of the flames."

"The reason to let me stay and the reason to believe what I tell you is that Harry and Hogwarts are the best possible choice available, given the present options. You-Know-Who is psychotic and I wouldn't spit on the Carrows if they were on fire. Snape is no longer an option, not to me."

"I know that the whole school has been wondering what happened while I lived with Snape. I'll tell you. He would convince me that rats were burrowing through my stomach and out my back, that I had gone deaf or that my mouth no longer existed. I often screamed myself mute before I could wriggle out of the magic. He terrorized me daily so I could learn to manipulate the mind as he did."

"In retribution, I smoothered him a wet wool blanket of what-might-have been. I made him believe we were a Muggle family, both experiencing a life we never knew we wanted. He was an accountant and I was deliciously average and scar free. He and I lived decades of normalcy, sometimes I would get married and make him a grandparent. Or he would find a wife and make me a sister," Zoe choked out a laugh, "Nearly unbearable, really, nearly sent myself around the twist, didn't need his help. Some days I wanted to stay in the dream, just say 'to hell' with life. That's the danger of mucking about in a person's mind."

"Each time he unraveled my magic, figuring out that I had invaded his dreams, he would force me out of his mind to wake into the nightmare of reality. Lots of shouting matches or he would shake me until we were exhausted or too bloody. Then mutual forgiveness and a lot of drinking to deaden the pain until night fell again."

Zoe let her words hang in the air, ignoring the looks of horror and sympathy sent her way. Sometime during her speech, Neville had lowered his wand. She could see sweat trickling down his face as he held a hand against his stomach. Zoe knew she had hurt him as she spoke about the skills that held potential to make many more Frank and Alice Longbottoms. And how she had almost pushed herself that way as well.

_Don't lie to him, he won't forgive._

Speaking directly to Neville, not caring if the rest of the room heard, "Truthfully the summer brought out all the negative parts of my personality. I'm vindictive, horribly vindictive. And more selfish than I ever knew. It was foolish of me to come here. I bring death to your door." Lowering her voice even more, she leaned forward in an embarrassed way. "May I have my bag back? I'll go...I'll go somewhere. I shouldn't have put you in more danger. I'm so sorry. Good God, this was a huge mistake."

Zoe took a step back and slid down the wall, hands clasped between her knees. White knuckled as she held in the hysteria. As no one moved to return her meager possessions, she stared at her hands and spoke into the room, "I need my things, Neville."

"You're not leaving. You are going to stay here."

Seamus and Colin looked sideways at Neville, Michael Corner blurted out, "No, Longbottom! Haven't you been listening! She's a menace and cracked to boot! She'll jump back to the othe side as soon as You-know-who shows his face."

"We've always said that we would take in any student who swore to fight for Harry, Dumbledore and Hogwarts. She's asked for safe haven and she will get it. With provisions."

They locked eyes, his usually warm eyes were deadly serious, "What provisions?"

"You're looking into my mind, you tell me."

"No, I haven't done that since we quarrelled. To anyone."

"Good, because you're not going to do it again for a long time." His face became even more determined as Neville crouched down before her, lightly resting his hands on her knees for balance. "The price for staying is an Unbreakable Vow that you will not press your will, or plant ideas or any of that twisted shit that Snape taught you upon anyone for two years."

"I'll give you until the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve 2000 GMT. I need some specificity, and I won't give you a second longer. It must be clear that it only pertains to other people and only to Legilimens, Snape taught me for 3 years. I would not appreciate dying as I begin brewing a potion."

"Hannah will write up the final phrasing and will cast the vow when its ready." Neville leaned forward, close enough for Zoe to see new scars which decorated his temple. Reminents from multiple encounters with the Carrows. "Are you sure this is were you want to be? The vow is binding, if you use legilimency you will die."

"I don't fear death, Neville. Knowing that something as distructive as legilimens could be the end of me, is not a new concept. This is just more concrete. I should have declined when Snape first suggested teaching me. My life would be different but it would not be worse." She tilted her head forward until her forehead touched his chin. "I know you deserve better than me for a friend, but I have missed you terribly, and if this is the price to be at your side when the first spells are cast, I pay it gladly."

Neville shifted back studing Zoe for a long silent moment. "Missed you too." Another moment passed before he stood up and left her sitting there, "Oi, Hannah. Will you work on the wording? I want the vow in place within the hour. Make sure you have the agreed upon deadline. In the mean time, Susan, can you set Zoe up to brew some potions for us?" He turned with half smile, "I believe you can find your way around a cauldron, right?"

"It's like a second home."


	26. Chapter 25

Dennis Creevy tenatively knocked on the table top. Drawing Zoe's attention away from one of the cauldrons, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you, Zoe?"

Adjusting the flame under the potion in front of her, she pointed across the table, "Test those two, they should be done, then decant them into the flasks. If you would." Susan Bones had helped her set up a long tressel table with a dozen cauldrons and flames, Zoe had spent the last six hours slowly revolving as she worked one type of potion at a time. Dennis was the first to approach her since she had clasped wrists with Neville to seal the Unbreakable Vow, she was not to use Legilimens and it also served to bind her to the defense of Hogwarts and its students.

"How do I test them?"

"Here." Zoe snatched a scored peach from the table and flipped it to Dennis, "Swipe the potion on the cuts, they should knit together if the potion has steeped long enough."

The younger Creevy dipped a brush into each cauldron and tested them, gawking as the peach's skin repaired itself. "Wow, brilliant!"

"It's good isn't it?" Zoe allowed herself a small smile as the boy began to pour the green liquid into multiple flasks and jars. Her revolution brought her to his side. "Would you mind if I fixed you up a bit?" Dennis had a cut over his left eye, it looked fresh but Zoe didn't ask how he got it. It disappeared shortly after the brush dampened the red edges. "There's a bit of numbing agent in there too, enough to ease a person's aches but not dull their mind."

"Ta. I feel better already." He pushed back his fluffy blond hair and let her dab at another cut in his hairline. "We should dose everyone so we're in tip-top form. A lot of us have bumps and bruises."

"There's a oral potion for the bruises and internal issues, this blend is specifically topical; cuts and things."

"You already made the other? Well, that's jolly good of you. I knew you had to be good at Potions."

"Why would you assume I'd be good at potions?"

"Of course, Snape would never...he wouldn't tolerate...The Headmaster isn't one to suffer fools." Zoe turned back to her boiling pots as the boy kept stumbling forward. "You've spent so much time with Snape, at his home, alone together, living with him...and stuff." Dennis flinched as her head snapped up.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip, Dennis." He turned a spectacular shade of red under her gaze, confirming what he had been talking about. "Take the potions and make the rounds of everyone."

"I just meant to say that you're smart. And that I'm glad that you're here. With us."

"That would have been an excellent place to start and finish the conversation." Zoe had a moment to think over the exchange when Dennis didn't skulk away immediately. Sliding closer to the surprised boy, she whispered, "Does everyone truly think so badly of me? Do they think the rumors are true?"

"You know how it is, Zoe. Rumors, especially ones that abuse Snape and the Carrows, give some relief to the tension around here. Gossip has turned into the life blood around here, and if you hear a rumor often enough, some people are going to believe it. More so, if they want to justify a person's actions."

"Truths are written down by the survivors, facts are never recorded."

"Well, yes, I suppose that's one way to look at it. My dad used to tell us that history is written by the winners, we can never know the losing side of things, cause those people are usually dead. Kind of like the word barbarian being applied to nearly every culture at some point or another, depends on whose account you're reading."

"That's horrible."

"It's been like that since the beginning, I guess. I say, are you all right, Zoe? You look dreadful." He placed a hand on her back to steady Zoe, as all the blood drained from her face.

The realization that she and Snape would be recorded for all time as turn-coats and liars had finally hit home.

_I will not survive the year, Zoe. I have too many balls in the air and I'm going to drop one, some day soon._

What was the likelihood of Zoe surviving the war if Snape couldn't? "No one's going to be around to tell them any different." Severus and she would be dust sucked into Nature's cycle, with no one to speek for them. Severus would never get credit for his work toward redemption, his last 17 years would become worthless. Just to be remembered as Voldemort's perverted lapdog.

"Zoe, maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm okay. I just...Can you do something for me, Dennis?" Ignoring his answer if he even gave her one, Zoe pulled a thick glass jar off the table and pushed it into his hands, "Hold, please." With shaking hand she brought her wand up to her temple.

Similar to ripping pages out of magazines when you want to make a collage of your favorite movie star, Zoe deposited memories into the jar. The glossy strands of thought included all her memories of Snape, the roses and the thorns. She sifted through her mind to create the most complete picture of the last three years, filling the jar with Pensieve fodder, adding any tangential events she thought important. Satisfied that she had collected as much information as she had, Zoe took a rubber lid and sealed the jar.

"What exactly am I holding?" Dennis' eyes were big as he curled his lip at the swirling contents of the jar. Most students, most wizards in general, go their entire life without seeing the act of siphoning thoughts into a container.

"It's history from the vantage point of the loser. Do you know a good place to hide this jar?"

"Usually that would be here, not here-here but another incarnation of the Room. If a battle is coming our way, no place in the castle is going to be a useful place to store anything

"Before I started working, I saw Neville and Seamus leave through a portrait, they brought back food for everyone. Where did they go?"

"To Hogsmeade, there's a path to, to a friend." Dennis remembered that he was talking to a girl that was seen as a traitor a few hours ago. He blushed but held his ground.

"It's okay, I get it, don't tell me who it is, doesn't change anything. Can you hide the jar for me in Hogsmeade? I just need to squirrel it away. I would go myself but people think I'm...well, me I suppose. And although I'm kind of ready to take a hit from Bellatrix, I'm not ready to be taken down by Lupin, if you catch my meaning. Oh, wait." Zoe ducked under the table, coming back with her rucksack she dumped the clothes on the floor, leaving the book and music box inside. On an afterthought, she wrapped the jar in one of the dresses before pressing the whole thing into Dennis' arms. "Take all of it."

"Yeah. Yes, I'll make sure I find a good place to stow it." He wrapped his arms tighter around the bag and began to leave. "I'll go now, make sure it gets done." Dennis stopped to think for a second, coming back to Zoe's side. The boy was as tall as she was even though he was two years her junior, he gripped her upper arm lightly, "Not everyone thinks that you were being traitorous, Zoe, a lot of us just think you did what you had to do. Made the best out of a bad hand." He patted her arm awkwardly before going on his errand.

A/N Okay folks, I have about three more chapters to go, plus or minus an epilogue. That means if I've messed this up royally I don't have much time to fix it. Is is depressing drivel, overly dramatic, too slow, too fast? Depespately seeking constructive critisism that is not based on my lack of spelling talent ;) Last chance to put in a vote for Snape to live or throw your two cents about who Zoe should end up with or where she should end up. Review or PM me. Cheers.


	27. Chapter 26

Dennis gave Zoe a thumbs-up sign when he reentered the Room of Requirement, but went to his brother's side. Colin was entertaining some nervous firsties with rude Muggle songs and now he could make a duet out of them. The two clowned around, their natural enthusiasm dragging happiness into the room for everyone to enjoy. Zoe was humming along to the "Monkey and the Maiden" when Harry Potter climbed out of the portrait path.

Zoe hung back as the students hugged Harry in welcome along with Hermione and Ron. All three looked like they had been to hell and back but they still lit up the room with hope.

The clamour eventually died down when Harry called for everyone's attention, "We are looking for something to... What the hell are you doing here?" Harry's bright green eyes narrowed as he spied Zoe lurking at the back of the crowd. He pushed through the students, wand aimed at the girl.

"No, Harry!" Neville rushed to follow, just snagging Harry's jacket to spin him around. Neville forced the sputtering boy's arms down, made the wand point at the ground. The crowd formed an open channel between the two boys and Zoe, mutters egging Harry on where mixed in with many fewer exclaimations to leave her alone.

Zoe cast a subtle shielding charm around herself, the tension in the room mounting as Neville spoke under his breath to a much more animated Harry. Words like 'Snape, traitor, coward" punctuated their argument. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoe saw Dennis come to stand slightly behind her. Bouncing side-to-side with nervous energy, he taped his wand against his thigh, waiting. Zoe wondered if he was getting ready to curse or protect her.

"Harry, why are you so upset?" Luna's lyrical voice floated down from the portrait as she and Dean Thomas appeared. "You ought to be excited to be among friends, I know I am." She jumped down, side stepping Seamus who ran to welcome Dean back. "Zoe, you look dreadful." The shield charm ended to allow Luna close enough to hug her friend.

Zoe kept her eyes on Harry who looked absolutely flabbergasted as the girls embraced.

Luna took her hand and tried to drag her forward. "Luna, although its good to see you, don't stand too close, its not safe." Zoe twisted her wrist to free and put some distance between the two of them.

"Not safe? You're safe as houses...whatever that means. I plan to spend a great deal of time with you, I've missed being with my friends."

"Zoe's not you friend, Luna! She's spying for Snape. She sided with the coward who killed Dumbledore!-"

"Don't be silly Harry. Zoe loves us, it would be ridiculous to think she doesn't." Being called ridiculous by Luna made the room pause. "If you want proof, the Sneakoscope isn't going off, the foolglass is empty and she hasn't killed any of you. Zoe's pretty direct." Luna swung the girls' hands back and forth, a blissful smile on her face. "If she was against us, is anyone in this room really prepared to defend against her? We're alive, which means that she's on our side." She shrugged as if surprise no one else had figured this out.

"Harry, Zoe's taken the Unbreakable Vow. She's promised to defend Hogwarts and all the students." Neville gradually put himself between Harry and the girls. Dennis placed his hand on Luna's back, ready to shove her out of the way if Harry reacted badly.

"An Unbreakable Vow? How binding is it?" Harry spoke to Neville but stared at Zoe.

"Very. Hannah and I worked out the wording and Zoe agreed to it without argument. Trust me, there's no loopholes that she can wiggle through, Hannah would back me up on that account."

Harry shoved around Neville, moving towards Zoe. She dropped Luna's hand so Dennis could guide her away. Zoe closed her mind off so that she wouldn't attempt to figure out what was behind those brilliant green eyes as he stood in front of her. The longer they stood in silence, the redder Harry became, his anger causing his hands to shake involuntarily.

It seemed an hour passed before Harry said, "You are not going to hear my plan. I can't decide if I trust you and I don't have time to figure it out. I'm locking you into the bathroom until we leave." He was breathing hard as he stared her down.

Without a word, Zoe pushed passed him and entered the girl's bathroom that the Room of Requirement had furnished to the students. When the door closed, she heard murmers. She guessed that Hermione was the one casting the spells as her ears seemed to fill with cotton, the room becoming an echo chamber to confuse any sounds that may get through the spells.

Not knowing how long she would be incarcerated, Zoe took the opportunity to wash up. The cool water felt good after standing over the cauldrons all day, it lessened the stench of charcoal and sulfur even if traces remained. She tucked in a strand of hair which had escaped, smoothing the flyaways into the braid.  
For a seat, she lifted herself onto the sink rim, balancing in a slouch as she kicked her feet.

Maybe ten minutes later, Zoe hopped off the sink and laid her jacket on the floor. If you can't eat or fight, you might as well sleep. That's how war works, right? Her eyes fluttered closed as the lights extinquished themselves.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Zoe...we have company. Wake up, Neville said we can let you out now." Dennis bent down to shake the girl out of her deep sleep.

Blinking into the relit lights, Zoe mumbled, "You're in the girl's bathroom kid. Didn't your momma tell you different?" Grunting, she got off the floor still groggy.

"Lupin, Tonks and just everybody from the Order are here, we're to go down to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall is calling all of the students together."

"McGonagall? She shouldn't be calling anyone together. Where's Snape?"

"We don't know, Zoe. McGonagall seems to be in charge now." Dennis frowned and held an arm out to herd her out of the bathroom. She stooped to get her jacket before reentering the main room. Shaking into the garment, she pocketed a few flasks of the potions she had brewed, forcing an equal number on to Dennis before joining the rest of the kids jostling through the exit and into the school proper.

Colin joined Dennis behind her, the brothers walked with arms on each other's shoulders. Colin trying to convince Dennis to leave the school if fighting broke out. "...You're quite young, mum will never forgive me if something happens to you."

"And she'll forgive me if I'm not here to watch your back? Forget it Col, I'm staying as long as you do."

"In that case, glad to have you. I got your back too, old chum. I knew that would be your choice." The boys laughed and clung to each other pretending not to be nervous. Zoe smiled at the comfort the boys took from each other.

The crowd trooped into the Great Hall, naturally splitting into its houses. Zoe heard Dennis break off from his brother to follow her as she went to the cluster of Slytherins. A colder reception could not be imagined as Zoe came nearer, sneers and under breath hissing welcomed her back into the fold. Astoria threw off her sister, Daphne, to come to Zoe's side.

"McGonagall called us together, do you know where Snape is?" Astoria's spoke into her ear so no one would over hear. Zoe shook her head very slightly as Harry and McGonagall entered the Great Hall. The new Headmistress banished the room's general gloom with a flick of her wand.

Pansy Parkinson, ever subtle, ran forward to confront McGonagall. "Where's Headmaster Snape?" her shrieky voice shutting down all other speakers.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." Astoria put her head on Zoe's shoulder and rubbed her back as the rest of the Slytherins broke into frenzied whispers. The intimidating Scotswoman cooly looked over the entire room ignoring an exasperated Pansy. "War is coming to Hogwarts, those students who are underage will be evacuated from the school shortly. Those of age and willing to go to battle may stay in defence of the school and our way of life. The students who stay must understand that they will be facing possible death or pain at the hands of wizards who will not show mercy and decide whether they can face this danger honorably and without reservation. If you choose to leave, no one will judge you, but it must be your decision."

McGonagall paused to let her words sink in. "Those students who are to leave the school will follow your prefects to the exit point. We must move quickly. Prefects!"

Screams boke out as a voice boomed over the castle grounds. The voice so loud that people could feel it in their bones before it rattled within their minds. No one need to be told it was Voldemort.

_I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile, you cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have the utmost respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._

An all too familiar shriek rent the stunned silence. "There he is!" Pansy was jabbing at the air between herself and Harry. "Grab him! He's right there!" She was hysterically crying as she pointed at her salvation. The first to move after the declaration were the Gryffindors, joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to form a wall of students between Harry and the Slytherins.

Astoria simply pivoted, landing a perfect punch into Pansy's ear. Marcus Flint caught the girl before she hit the floor. "Parkinson, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"That was uncalled for, Miss Greengrass, but effective. Mr. Filch, you will lead the Slytherins out of this school this minute. Flint, if you would assist Miss Parkinson. They will be the first to be evacuated. The rest of you, sort yourselves, those leaving must go now."

Zoe watched as the majority of students filed out of the Great Hall. Watched as Astoria smoothed her sister's hair and pushed her toward the door. Of the Slytherins, only Astoria and Zoe were left standing with Dennis behind them. Lupin and Kingsley came over to the small group.

Lupin seemed reluctant to speak but soldiered on, "Zoe, you should leave too. You haven't come to Voldemort's side, he will view this as a betrayal of the highest degree. You will have a humongeous target on your back. You'll be dangerous for any of us to be around."

"I can't leave Remus, I made an Unbreakable Vow to defend the school."

"Oh no, Zoe." Astoria blanched.

"If I leave, I'm dead. If you send me away, I'm dead. I'm staying. We don't have time to argue. I may die any way, but I want it to be on my terms. Where should I set up shop?"

Lupin studied the fatalistic girl before giving in, "You'll be out on the grounds with me. Astoria-"

"She'll be inside, near Flitwick. Dennis too.

Astoria and Dennis knew better than to argue, glancing at each other they said, "Okay."

"Flitwick will be manning the Ravenclaw tower, we're putting people in the tallest towers to relay information to the people on the ground."

Zoe hugged Astoria, "It's a good place to fight from," she pulled Dennis into the hug too, "keep your head down and watch out for each other. Listen to Flitwick, he'll steer you right."

"Don't hold back, Zoe." Astoria released her, taking Dennis to join the group swarming tiny Flitwick.

In his deep and steadying voice, Kingsley interupted Zoe's sadness. "Come on, young lady, we'll set up in with a good vantage point. Away from the Forbidden forest, I think. The Forest has been standing for centuries, we don't need a forest fire on top of everything else."


	28. Chapter 27

Kingley peeled away from Lupin and Zoe to double check the perimeter defences , he would have the point position near the main doors. Remus took the lead down to the Black Lake, wands out they walked in near darkness, a cresent moon the only light. Drawing closer to the lakeshore, Zoe watched as the water seemed to boil. Mere feet from the edge, a dozen merpeople exploded to the roiling surface. Lupin held out his hand to stall the girl before he went closer to the chittering lake dwellers.

The head merman made sounds like a vibrating handsaw, Lupin kneeled at the shore before plunging his head below the surface. Zoe watched Remus come up for air twice before he was satisfied with their message. "Okay, the merpeople will patrol the lake. Anyone who enters the lake will be dealt with by the denizens below. So we move further inland to keep an ear toward the lake and an eye on the forest. Near the Whomping Willow, I think."

"Why aren't you with Nymphadora?"

"Don't let her hear you call her that. Dora is home with little Teddy."

"An auror staying away from the biggest battle of our generation? Surprising."

"She's a mother now."

"And you're a father."

"Are you trying to start a row? All that time spent with Snape has made you quite contary."

"I had more reason to like people before they all decided that I've been turned to the dark side. And my time with Snape has helped make me the person I am today. But look, I'm here, whereas half the other students have run home to perceived safety." The duo silenced as they treked up the hill.

Slowing as they made their way passed the greenhouses, Zoe touched Lupin's arm to stop him. "They haven't realized that the only way to be safe is to fight. Severus helped me to realize that you have to fight, everyday. 'When they came for the crippled, I did not speak against it for I am not crippled. When they came for the Catholics, I did not speak against it for I am not Catholic. When they came for the Jews, I did not speak against it for I am not Jewish. When they came for the old, the insane, the mudbloods, I did not speak against it for I am none of these. When they came for me, there was no one left to speak.' Or something like that. It never really stops."

"Snape taught you that, did he?"

"You did too. The time you were at the Longbottoms' with me. I realized that you wake up everyday knowing that there are people who hate you, most don't even know you but they fear and hate you. Plus or minus a decent friend, Severus and you might have switched lives."

Remus' jaw dropped and she saw the blood drain from his face. "Well that thought's going to keep me up at night. Let's go face death."

Their walk finally ended at the edge of the Whomping Willow's reach, "Good sight lines, people can send spells through the willow limbs but it'll keep them from sneaking up from that direction."

Lupin croutched down, casting his eyes around the area. Without warning he pulled Zoe down at his side, forcing a hand over her mouth as she took breath to complain. He hissed into her ear, "There is someone at the base of the wall." He pointed at a spot 50 meters away and she could see someone huddled under a cloak. She swallowed back the instinct to transform into her Animagus shape and roast the general area, she might hit Lupin and she would definitely draw unwanted attention.

Zoe crawled to the side about 20 meters before gesturing Lupin forward, both could approach the person at an angle and they did, wands out.

As she got closer, the platinum hair stood out against the dark cloak and wall. "Draco."

He jerked awake, scrambling up the wall to stand, "Don't hurt me! Leave me alone!" He fell to the ground wasting his effort.

"Draco, it's Zoe, shut up."

Lowering his voice, Draco changed his plea, "Zoe! Thank god! You have to help me...who's that?" Draco realized that she was not alone.

Zoe waved to the adult to stay silent, she knew how to get information out of Draco. "It's Professor Lupin." She pushed his hair back, he felt feverish even in the cool night air. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your parents."

"I was, Zoe...he's going to kill everyone, hours ago he flew off in persuit of something and when he got back." He clamped a heavy hand onto her forearm, pulling her down to his side. Draco's eyes unfocused as he stared at some unknown horror in his memory. "My father's dead, he killed my father. Then he ordered me to the school, I'm to help Crabbe and Goyle recover something for him."

Keeping her voice soothing, even as she saw Lupin start at the information, Zoe leaned her head against the shaking boy. "You can't help him anymore Draco."

"But I have to, my mother..."

"Where is she?"

"He has her...keeping her near, to make sure I...I have to."

"Where are you supposed to meet Crabbe and Goyle."

"It's in the Room of Requirement, a crown. I won't be able to find it then he'll kill mother and then me and the Malfoy's will cease to be. It's impossible."

"Then don't be a Malfoy, be a Black. Really Draco, this is not the time to fall apart." Now that she had gotten the location of Voldemort's prize she tried to guilt the boy into showing some pride. "The Malfoy part of you has failed, that leaves the Black."

"Like my psychotic aunt? No way."

"I was thinking more like your other aunt, Andromeda, or your cousin Tonks. Or Sirius Black."

The Malfoy in him sneered at the mention of Sirius. "I've never met any of them, I wouldn't know how to be a Black."

"How about Hannah Abbot? She's connected in there somewhere. You know her, she's a competent witch and a very good person. It's not too late to turn around, you could do good things. You don't have to be like your father. Be brave, Draco. This is the chance."

"Can you come with me?"

Zoe got to her feet and went to Lupin. "Damn, I'm sorry Remus, I'll get back as soon as I can. I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"He won't be by himself." A voice came out of the darkness seconds before Tonks was in her husband's arms.

"You're not supposed to be here, where's Teddy?" The happiness of the reunion was tainted by the stress in his voice.

"With my parents, I broke six of my mum's plates before she just shifted me out of the house and ordered me to come here."

"We discussed this, Dora, we wanted to insure that at least one of us was there for Teddy-"

"No Remus, we were wrong. We both have to fight for Teddy, If our side doesn't win, it won't matter." Dora took Remus in a fierce hug, growling into his ear, "I'm not leaving you."

Turning from the reunited couple, Zoe pulled Draco up, his cloak shedding off as he stood. "Now, that's a Black. Don't wimp out on me, Draco. We have to go keep the crown away from Crabbe and Goyle."

A huge explosion sounded in the distance, all four staggered as the shock wave vibrated through the ground.

"If you're going back into the school, you should go now, with the confusion of the opening minutes you might be able to get Draco in without anyone taking a shot at him. Or you."

"Well I'm hoping that everyone will be too busy to look up. Draco, you'll have to make sure you hold on tight. Don't draw any attention to us, and if you scream, I'm totally going to drop you from height and save my own ass." Zoe took a couple steps before transforming. Concentration allowed her to become dark gold rather than the lemony yellow she normally would.

Remus and Dora, neither of whom had seen her tranform, ran their hands along her side. Remus let out a quiet "Wow."

When Draco was in place behind her wings, the small dragon stretched her wings before rocketing upward. Draco grasped desparately at a tine infront of him, trying to balance into the motion of her flight. Zoe climbed higher than neccessary so she could assess the battle, looking for a safe place to land. She saw flashes of light coming from the Astronomy, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers. The stone courtyard was psychedelic with spells all the way down to the main gates. The only dark spot she could locate was the Owlery.

Folding her wings close to her sides, Zoe plumeted to within 15 feet of the stone steps. When she landed, Draco was gripping her roughly from behind shaking.

"You can let go." Draco slowly peeled himself away. Zoe appraised him for a moment as light from the cresent moon touched his hair. Without first explaining herself, she swooped down and planted a handful of floor leavings on his head.

Sputtering, attempting to keep any general nastiness from entering his mouth, Draco exclaimed, "What are you doing, that stuff is disgusting."

"Your hair is like a signal beckon," She mussed his hair once more, swiping a few clumps away. "Now, you're dirty blonde. It might be enough for people not to give you a second look. Let's get moving, there's a lot of room between us and the 7th floor."

Draco hung back, "I don't know if I can do this, Zoe." He took a deep breath and then retched.

Without mercy, Zoe took his collar to pull his eyes to match hers. "Listen, I just left someone I like shorthanded in battle. If you're going to punk out, I'll leave you up hear to cower. The list of people I can tolerate is getting shorter every minute you stand here wavering, you have 5 seconds to get your butt in motion. 5." She fanned out her hand.

He drew his hand across his face wiping the remnants of sick away(4, thumb tucked in), check over the battlements to the warring below (3, pinky down), spit out excess owl dung (2, ring finger stowed)

"Fight for your future Draco, 1" she was down to her middle finger.

He nodded, took her hand and led the way down the stairs.


	29. Chapter 28

a/n apparently this is going to take as many chapters as it takes ie more than 3 or 4 from my last note...i promise i am not just stretching this thing out just to stretch it out. i just keep finding more story. hope you're still enjoying it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Chaos reigned in the halls of Hogwarts as Zoe watched Alecto Carrow drop where she stood. Dennis' face was screwed up in a wail as he cradled his brother, but Zoe couldn't hear the sound. Carrow was the third Death Eater that Zoe had used the Unforgivable Curse upon with the intended results. Greyback and Mulciber had crumpled in a similar way as the green light had left her wand. Mulciber fell just after a spell of his had collapsed half the 5th floor ceiling upon the battlers, causing Draco and the girl to recalculate their path to the 7th floor.

This time as the words left her lips, she wanted to stop, make sure of Dennis, but Draco still had her hand and was steadily making ground toward the Room of Requirement. He blasted through crowds while Zoe picked through the ones still standing. Draco was literally a man on a mission, thankfully he had not done any lasting harm to any of his classmates.

The passionate blonde dragged Zoe down a final corridor before stopping dead in his tracks. Above the din of fighting, no one noticed as the girl rammed against the immobile boy. She spotted the same sight that he had: Crabbe and Goyle disappearing into the Room of Requirement. They tore down the hall, Draco drew blood as he scratched against the disappearing door knob, punching as the wall reformed.

"We're so close!" He turned to Zoe, the boy was frazzled and bug-eyed, "Get me into that room, I know you can get me in."

"Down!" Zoe shoved Draco to the ground, Amycus Carrow had found them. "Cover me, shield charms strong and now!" Zoe took a Muggle approach to block out Amycus so she could concentrate on getting into the room. Hoping that Draco was doing his part, she stuck her fingers into her ears. Locked in, so all she could hear was her heart beating, Zoe made a plea to the room as she laid on the debris stroon floor.

'I need to find Crabbe and Goyle.'  
'Need a meeting place.'  
'Just let me in dammit!'

Nothing, just blank wall.

'I need to find a crown that's hidden-' "Ahhhh!"

A chunk of wall exploded into her face, grit made her eyes water and she could feel blood trickle out of a gash on her cheek. And a door emerged.

Checking over her shoulder to make sure that Draco was still doing his job, Zoe reached up to turn the knob and crack the door open.

Wedging her hand in to brace the door, Zoe stayed low while she eased her body over Draco. As she moved further away, the door opened enough for a body to slip through. Balancing her weight on her toes and one elbow, she took over the shield charm. "Go, Draco. Now!"

Draco belly crawled out from under her and into the Room of Requirement. Zoe let go of the door as his foot cleared it, he was on his own now. She hoped he was strong enough to make it back out.

Amycus was closer and very intent now that he recognised his prey. He was softballing spells at her, playing with his food. Zoe was sure that he didn't know she had killed Alecto. If he had, there was no doubt that Hell would pour from his wand. By rolling, she regained her feet. Being able to dodge made the girl feel more secure, but she was still in danger and she went on the offensive. Dropping the shield charm, they battled. Evenly matched, Zoe made sure to keep her feet as she weaved her wand through the air, her left hand sent chunks of wall and ceiling at the man who was now trying to kill her.

Feet pounded toward her from behind but she didn't dare look to see if it was friend or foe. A jinx meant for the man whistled past her ear, disturbing Amycus' rhythm.

Within that hesitation, Zoe saw her chance, "Avada Kedavra!" As the spell jolted into him, Amycus hit her with a cutting spell. Blood dripped down the girl's left arm. The pain seemed distant as she stumbled over to lean against the restored wall.

Catching her breath, she was swallowed by a crowd of students, many barely paused as they rushed to join the fray. The ones that did pause looked terrified to see her.

Only one stopped.

Zoe would never know what was behind his horrified eyes and she was never so glad not to know what a person was thinking.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Zoe blew a hole in the wall 50 feet down the hall, running away from Neville and his eyes to jump into the night sky. A leap of faith.


	30. Chapter 29

She let herself free fall for three full stories before changing, the cold air ripping at her clothes. Letting gravity take over for those few blessed moments, giving in to natural forces that effect everyone but no one notices. The wind emptied her brain of everything but reflex and untainted senses.

Her wings caught the wind, saving the dragon from splattering into the school grounds. Zoe raised her snout to the air, taking deep breaths of evergreen, carbon, dirt and blood. Soaring higher, the thermals she rode aggrevated the bloody slash marks along her wingspan, trophies from the fight with Amycus.

With her keen eyesight, Zoe saw fighting next to the Whomping Willow. A half dozen explosive sources surronded two defenders, Remus and Tonks. From above, Zoe saw a dark crowd heading toward the lit patch of lawn. Zoe knew she couldn't let Remus and Tonks take on so many.

Blowing fire, Zoe lit up a swath of grass and small trees, making a barrier between the two groups while alerting the new combatants to her presence. The dragon paroled between the Snatchers and the firewall, attacking alternately with fire and her back talons. Spells where either absorbed by her scales or rebounded back at the caster.

Snatchers are not well trained, many are little more than teenagers with anger issues. Finding a dragon in their path who wasn't backing down from their best spells, shocked the bullies to the core. Zoe could smell the fear spreading out below her. And she liked it. She enclosed the Snatchers within a ring of fire, it was easier than she would of imagined. The terrified screams barely registered as the ring closed in on the 20 or so people.

Suddenly the dark gold dragon was swatted from midair by a large wooden club. Someone had sent a giant to take care of a dragon. Zoe crashed into the ground digging a ditch with her flailing limbs. The ground shook as the 18 foot knobbly man loomed closer. The vibration from his steps jarred Zoe back to consciousness and she let the dragon fade away. Her head swimming, she crawled toward the Forbidden Forrest and away from the giant's path.

Propped against the trunk of a stout tree, Zoe popped her right thumb and shoulder back into place, the club had come down hard on her upper wing causing the joints to remain dislocated after her transformation. It was a small favor that the giant hadn't hit her left side, which was still bleeding lightly. Digging in her pockets she found a flask of both potions she had prepared. Popping the top off one, she splashed some over a cut on her hand. Nothing happened, so she drank from the flask hoping it was the potion she could take orally.

Crossing her fingers that she hadn't just poisoned herself, she opened the other flask to splash over her left side. As the cuts sealed themselves and an uncomfortable warmth healed her from within, Zoe pushed back to her feet. Looking out through the trees, she resigned abandoning her relative safety as the giant stomped out the fires trying to find the dragon he was hunting. He failed to find her but he did crush a number of Snatchers into the ground.

Stepping into the open, the cresent moon showed itself again and lit up 3 people running along the castle wall. Freezing so she could watch, the Golden Trio approached the Whomping Willow and disappeared among its roots.

It was then, watching from afar that Zoe realized that there was no new explosions or flashes of light coming from that end of the lawn. Cold pooled in her stomach as she launched into the air again, intent on clearing her path to the Whomping Willow.

The dragon attacked the confused giant visiously. The oversized club dropped out of its fist as the wood turned to charcoal. Zoe ripped into the giant's back with her talons, flapping her wings to deafen her opponent. A lucky swipe over its head knocked the dragon off, although she took a chunk of its back with her. An additional explosion of fire lit the giant's ragged clothes on fire. Smoke and adrenelin made the giant panic. Running blind, it ran toward the Black Lake.

Finding herself on the ground with her breath knocked out of her, Zoe watched the lake boil as the merpeople claimed the giant as a casualty of war.

On her feet again, by force of will she limped up the gently sloping hill toward the Whomping Willow. The moon hid behind a cloud, in the full darkenss she bent over so that her hands could test the ground in front of her. A couple of meters into her bear-walk, a hand met something other than burnt grass.

Freezing, she whispered 'Lumos' to view exactly what she was touching. A Snatcher, no more than two years older than herself stared into the night. The unforgetable stench of burnt flesh finally registered as she noticed the bubbled skin. Throwing herself away from the boy, she retched, when her stomach was empty she began her climb again. She buried the vision because that was all she could do.

/\/\/\/\/\

Reaching the plateau that spread out before the tree, she could see two mounds which she approached slowly. In the back of her mind she knew who it would be, but she still wasn't ready to recognize Tonk's bubblegum pink hair or the drawn face of her love. Their bodies were twisted toward each other, his mouth slightly open as if he were calling her name. Zoe pulled at the hem of her green overshirt, ripping a strip off the bottom.

Holding her wand to the fabric, she whispered, "Engorgio." The strip grew into a heavy sheet which she dropped to the turf. Turning toward the duo in the grass she rose them up with a careful swoop of her wand to shift them into a protected hollow. The grass there had not been burnt and it seemed a safe place. Once settled, she covered them with the sheet. A subtle camouflage spell as a final touch.

Tears rolled down her face, not so much for her friends, but for the nameless Snatchers who had no one to cover them with a sheet. Everyone had abandoned them once the fight moved to greener pastures.

But there was no time for lamenting, wiping her face, she turned away as the moon came out. Facing the tree, she saw a dark opening among the roots. Drawn toward it, she didn't even worry about the flailing limbs but ran full out. Slipping into the unlit passage, Zoe slid down a steep tunnel to land hard on a packed dirt floor. Rubbing her shoulder, she lit her wand again and followed a low corridor. She could see sneaker tracks in the dirt so she followed.

Zoe seemed to walk forever before the tunnel angled upward to a trapdoor. Above, there were tracks in the deep dust that covered the wood slatted floor. Sticking to the outside edge of a stairwell to avoid making noise, she followed the cleaner path. Half way up, she heard voices including one that woke her heart. Racing up the stairs, no longer concerned with making herself known, she busted through the door.

"Look at me." Time stood still. Harry was leaning over a familiar shape of man while Hermione and Ron looked on. The strong stable voice was a trembling whisper which Zoe couldn't reconcile with the sound she had heard on the stairs. Then she saw the red blot on the floor. Harry held a vial of swirling memories.

Time restarted as she struck Harry aside, she didn't notice or care that she had three wands pointed at her back, all that mattered was that Snape was bleeding out and no one was doing anything about it. Planting a firm hand on his neck, the flow of blood seeped through her fingers as the other hand searched for the flasks stowed in her clothes. It was a good sign that she could feel his heartbeating but his eyes weren't open and he felt waxy under her fingers.

"Don't worry Severus, I'm here. I just need to find the right potion..." Zoe used her teeth to open the first flask, moving her hand to splash the green liquid onto the gashes. With the dim light in the house she couldn't tell if it was staunching the blood at all. The second flask seemed to work faster to knit him back together, so she emptied it over the wounds. The first flask she stuck in his mouth and tipped up. Stroking his throat, she coaxed the liquid down.

A flutter of skin waved in front of Zoe's face, causing her to lose focus. Harry was across from her and she could tell he was speaking but couldn't make out the words. Rage bubbled up in the girl as she stared at Potter. Her hand swung out and she visciously slapped Harry, her hand lowered as she considered his shocked pale face. Glasses askew, bloody handprint on his cheek, his moved to speak so Zoe slapped him again breaking his glasses this time. "You hate him and he loves you, is going to die for you, and you still hate him." Hysteria made her voice shriller. "I hate you! You don't know what we've done for you."

A dull roar filled her head, the voice of Voldemort once again filled the air, changing the pressure inside her head. Tired of speeches, Zoe closed her mind to the sound to concentrate on Snape. While she was distracted, the blood had slowed but he was still unresponsive. "Severus! Severus I need to know how to help you. Please tell me what to do. How to help you." Pleading like a child who wants a new toy, she tried to get through to him. She tested and applied more potion to his cuts, this time the flesh mended. "Please, come back to me. We'll go back to Spinner's End. Forget about all these people. Grow old and weird. It'll be fun, but you have to come back to me." Zoe leaned her head down on his chest, her large ears filled with the sound of shallow breathing and a heartbeat. "Come back to me. It's not time to go yet."

A small cold hand touched her wrist. Hermione's trembling voice broke through, "Zoe...Zoe, didn't you hear that? We have to leave here. It's not safe."

Ron blurted out, "Hermione, she's Snape's puppet, look at her blubbering over him!"

"Ron! She's just a child. Zoe come with us, its not safe to stay here. Professor Snape, he was attacked by Voldemort's snake, I think it's only a matter of time..."

She twisted around and shoved her hard with both hands, sending Hermione crashing to the floor. "Kill us or leave. If you're still here when I fix Severus, I will kill you."


	31. Chapter 30

_"I am here to collect Miss Zoe Drinkwater." He did not sneer as the name passed his lips, but the intention was in his words. Did Dumbledore really think this was a clever use of his time? Just the day before, Snape had been ordered to London, St Mungo's to bring this Drinkwater girl to Hogwarts. Frankly he would rather drink ink._

_The customer-service-cheerful registrar announced, "That patient is on the 4th Floor, Long Term Care." Although the prerequisite smile was ear-to-ear, the witch eyed the sallow greasy man with disdain as he walked away without so much as a nod._

_Snape bypassed the lifts, where he would have been locked into a cage with the teeming masses, and took the stairs. Snape had scoffed as Dumbledore insisted that one untrained witch could change the balance of the forthcoming war, but here he was a dutiful retriever. Skimming up the stairs, his shoes barely whispering against the cement._

_The man braced himself as he paused on the 4th floor landing, readying himself to met a silly dullard of a girl. He could feel the headache building already._

_Pulling the door open, he nearly sent down the stairs as something collided with his legs. Catching himself with the stair's handrail, Snape found himself staring down a deer. The doe stutter stepped as it tried to figure out if it should go up or down. The hesitation cost its freedom as a frazzled healer wrapped his arms around the animal's neck._

_The healer caught sight of Snape, "Could you give me a hand, gotta get her back inside." The healer had a musical voice which he used to calm the animal as he attempted to coax her home._

_Snape was more direct, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The deer rose a few inches off its hooves, the animal began to thrash mid-air, panicking as it hovered through the door, Snape added a body-bind to the spell. The healer held the door for Snape to follow, "Clearly you healers must be over worked if you couldn't think of this solution."_

_The healer flushed as the door closed and Snape let his prey go. The healer went to the fawn, which let him stroke her head, "It's not common practice to levitate anyone as a first choice."_

_The mild rebuke made Snape go stoney faced as he watched the healer soothe the deer, curtly Snape spoke, "I was told that Zoe Drinkwater was a patient on this floor. Where may I find her?"_

_"You already have." The healer gestured to the doe as he went to collect his wand from the side table of an unoccupied bed. "Or you will, once I help her transform back. Zoe's good at getting into animal form, great at maintaining it, but absolute rubbish at regaining her human form." Coming back to the doe, he petted her once again, "Let's see if we can get you back on two feet, my girl, this one," he jerked his thumb at Snape, "looks to be in a hurry."_

_The healer waved his wand in a complicated pattern, scowling before giving it another go. On the second attempt, the doe infolded into a slight girl who slumped against the floor. "Relax your muscles, Zoe. You maintained the transformation longer than normal, you should expect it to hurt."_

_Zoe whimpered on the floor, valiantly holding back tears as she rubbed her knees. She met Snape's beady black eyes for an instant before sliding her large blue eyes back to stare at nothing. In that instant, Snape caught flashes of pain, death, fire and sadness, deep wells of sadness. Snape's blank face didn't reveal the knowledge of any of this information._

_Snape kept his gaze on the girl but addressed the healer once more, "Aren't you going to do anything for her? She's in pain."_

_"She's always in pain Mr..."_

_"Professor Snape of Hogwarts."_

_"I went to Beauxbaton's, Healer Lemieux. Remy Lemieux" Lemieux held out a hand to the Professor._

_Snape let it hang there, "What about the girl, I am not a healer but isn't...unprofessional to allow your patients to wallow in pain?"_

_Lemeiux bent down to pick up Zoe, his efficient motions did nothing to cushion her body before roughly dumping her on the hospital bed. "She needs to learn to manage the pain, she will be living with it her entire life, Professor. It's better she get used to it now, don't you think?" Lemieux smiled charmingly at Snape before burying his nose in a ledger, making a note and completely ignoring the small noises coming from the bed._

_"No I don't think!" Snape patted down his robes until he recognized the flask he was looking for, in the secret pocket was a Snape's personal reserve of pain potion. A blend he had perfected over the years which numbs, mends, and combats low-level poisons. "I do not think that someone who cannot defend herself should be in your care. I do not think that pain is something she needs to learn to live with. I do think that she needs someone to guide to use her skills to the best advantage and that certainly is not you."_

_Snape tipped a dose of his potion into the stunned girl's mouth, Lemieux moved to stop Snape. "Get away you silly man! I will be filing an official complaint against you and your methods on Miss Drinkwater's behalf. Miss Drinkwater, pack your things, we are leaving."_

_Lemieux's temper flared, "Please, take her! Do whatever you want, I'm tired of being burnt and bitten everyday." He flung the ledger at Snape, "Better study this, Professor, you'll be needing it soon. I have other patients to see!" Lemieux stomped off._

_Zoe spoke for the first time, "It usually takes me all day to get him that angry. Congratulations, it took you 20 minutes."_

_Snape ghosted the girl all through Diagon Alley, Dumbledore made it clear that the girl should not go unsupervised. So Snape suffered at Madam Malkins for her robes, __Ollivander's for a wand and the book shop, collecting all the texts she would need to catch up in her studies. He took the lead when they picked up her potion ingredients, procuring a few extra vials as his mind checked off potions Zoe would need to master._

_Severus paid the bill, looking around the shop he didn't see Zoe. Snape scanned the shop, high and low, before running for the door. The Alley was teeming with wizards and witches shopping on their lunch hour, too many to give Snape a clear view of the street. He slowly turned his head so he could check every inch, out of the corner of his eye he caught her bright yellow dress. Relieved and angry, Snape stalked over and clamped a heavy hand on Zoe's shoulder and spun her around._

_"Do not leave my side, do you understand me? I have not baby sat you all day for you to run off." Zoe stood there and took Snape yelling at her. In the back of his mind he wondered if she had been pushed too far today. New person, new surroundings, new school. Snape pushed into her mind since she was not reacting._

_And there was nothing, nothing rattling around her brain. Her mind hadn't been closed to him at the hospital. Snape blinked out of the spell._

_"What was that?" Zoe's large eyes searched his face._

_"What was what?"_

_"You went blank then my brain went fuzzy, like earlier. You guard your face, don't let anything show but you've only been blank now and that time before at hospital. What was that?"_

_Snape ignored the question and swallowed every retort that came to mind. Maybe there was something to this girl, she had built an immunity to his prodding in a few hours. Changing the subject, Snape asked, "What were you looking at?" He turned to look into the storefront that had caught Zoe's attention. Magical Menagerie. __"You want a pet?"_

_"I am a pet, Professor Snape." She tapped the glass in front of a tank of toads. "What I want is some food. Can we sit somewhere and eat?"_

_Noticing that she was limping again, Snape shunted the girl in front of him, guiding her by the shoulder to Fortescue's they took a small outdoor table at the busy eatery. Snape quickly ordered tea plain, Zoe got fish and chips, also a sundae the size of her head. The professor watched in amazement as the girl alternated bites of each, mixing the sugary and savory. He was about to tell her off for being disgusting when she began to talk._

_"Why does everyone avoid you?" The furrow deepened between his eyebrows at her bluntness. It had been years since a child spoke her mind in front of him. "The three tables next to us are abandoned now, the people saw use take a seat and left in minutes. That table had ordered food already. There are people waiting for a place to sit but they won't take these three. The only people that have spoken to you are the shopkeepers and you paid them. So is it you, or is it them?_

_"Not everyone has time for chitchat, Miss Drinkwater. My time is valuable, I prefer not to waste it."_

_"Do you want some ice cream?" She offered her own spoon to him._

_"I decline." To preempt any further conversation, Snape dug out the ledger from St Mungo's and flipped through it. Zoe continued people watching as she shoveled the rest of her ice cream into her mouth._

_After a few minutes, Zoe had come to a decision. "You seem okay to me. It must be them."_

~~~~~~~~~~

_Blaa! Blaa!_

_Snape apperated Zoe and himself to the Hog's Head Pub in Hogsmeade._

_A rumbling voice broke out from behind the bar. "Severus! You bring a date here?" The old bushy-bearded man guffawed loudly at his own joke._

_Snape kept his voice quiet, "Needed a place to land, the fewer people around the better. What place has a lower population than the Hog's Head? That is, if you don't count goats."_

_Aberforth took a closer look at Zoe, coming out so he could see her properly. "You catch a truant or something? The train's been and gone already. You must be a handful if they sent Professor Snape after you."_

_"I'm starting at Hogwart's today, I'm not truant yet. If I come here during the school year, you gonna rat me out?"_

_"Yes." He was gruff and she believed him, but there was a glint in his eye that put her at ease. A baby goat snuck pass Aberforth to sniff at Zoe, looking for a snack. The goat bleated loudly, jumped in the air and ran away. "What did you just do to my goat, girlie!"_

_"I'm sorry about that, sir" Zoe looked ready to cry, "animals don't like me." The girl looked so distraught that Aberforth didn't have the heart to defend his beloved goats._

_"Miss Drinkwater, we need to leave. Aberforth, thank you for your...floor space." Snape peeked out the door checking to see if anyone was around._

_Zoe joined him at the door, "Thank you for your hospitality, sir. I hope your goat is okay."_

_Leaving, the duo remained silent until they entered the Hogwart's main gate._

_Zoe stopped in the middle of the lane, "Wow, its a castle. I'm never going to be able to find my way around."_

_Snape coughed into his hand, "Come on, there's further to go." Dutifully she started walking again. "It gets easier, getting around the school. You need to be worried about catching up your studies..."_

_"But if I can't make it to class, how will I ever catch up?" She stopped again. Snape rested a hand on her back, gently pushing her forward, unwilling to let her give in to despair._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was so out of it that first day, did you know that I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in your house? When the Hat announced I would be in Slytherin I didn't even know if it had listened to me. I didn't know what a Slytherin was."

"Where did the Hat want to put you?" Snape's voice was weak, not the confident sneering sound she yearned to hear.

"Gryffindor."

"Your life would be completely different."

"That's true." Zoe probed his wrist checking his pulse, it was slow but stronger than before, her ear listened to his heart and lungs. In the few minute since Harry left the Shrieking Shack, Snape seemed to be recovering but Zoe couldn't be sure. She wanted to return to the castle and drag Madam Pomfrey back with her but knew that the medic would be terribly busy with other casualties.

"I confounded the Hat to get you into Slytherin. I wanted you in my house so I could look out for you. Dumbledore told me to let the Hat decide but I couldn't."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Wanting me. Its been awhile, since my dad died."

"You have friends. Longbottom." Even now, after so much had happened, Snape could summon enough energy to sneer at the name.

"Neville hates me, I chose you over him, he won't forgive me that."

"He might, he's not very smart."

"No, I won't let him." Using more energy than he should have, Snape lifted his hand to stroke Zoe's hair. He knew that this admission cut deeper than anything else the girl had faced. Unfortunately, even this slight movement made the man's breath hitch.

"You can't stay here any longer, Zoe. Its time for you to go back to the battle."

"I know. Any suggestions?"

"Fly to town, we need reinforcements. Voldemort is still too strong, if we get the word out that Hogwart's is standing against the darkness there could be hope."

"Come with me, you'll be more comfortable at the Hog's Head. I'm sure I can apparate with you or you could ride on my back."

"No, I shouldn't apparate and I hate flying. You'll be leaving me here."

Zoe raised her head, searching the face she knew better than anyone alive. She pushed his greasy hair out of his face, noticing the trails of sweat even though it was cold. She nodded, accepting that she needed to move on alone. "Okay."

Zoe knew it was no good to procrastinate any longer. She remembered Remus and Tonks. "How do I send a message with my Patronus? I need to let someone know about Remus."

"What about Lupin?"

"He and Tonks are dead, I hid them. I meant to go back...I can't leave them there."

"Cast your Patronus." The silvery dragon appeared, "Put your hand on the Patronus, tell it who you want to send the message to followed by the message. The Patronus is part of you, as long as you send it to someone you know, it will find them."

"Minerva McGonagall-You will find Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks under a disillusioned sheet in a hallow by the Whomping Willow. They were overwhelmed in battle." Zoe removed her hand and the Patronus winged away. "Cool. I hope she believes me."

"I like watching you find out new things about magic." Snape closed his eyes, his hand dropping to his chest.

"Severus?"

"You're not rid of me yet, I'm just tired. Tonight's been a long time coming."

Zoe ripped another strip off her shirt and one off her jacket, using the same spells as before she made a sheet to wad up for a pillow and a heavy blanket. Propping Severus up, she shoved the pillow in place then tucked the blanket around him. Laying her hands on the blanket she pushed heat through to her professor banishing some of the cold from the room.

Snape's breathing came slower and deeper as he fell asleep. Zoe didn't want to leave him but much like her mentor she often had to do things she didn't want to do.

The abandoned house, the most haunted building in Britain, rent the air with a shriek as Zoe wedged herself out the front door and flew away.


	32. Chapter 31

Zoe followed the sound of bleating goats to the Hog's Head, the moon had disappeared and even her dragon eyes had difficulty finding the way by sight. Dropping noiselessly from the sky, Zoe landed just feet from the main door, a sliver of light came through an uneven board to greet her.

Counting on Aberforth to be a little trigger happy, she picked up a large rock and flung it at the door. The impact echoed down the street, to be drowned out as a myriad of spells collided on the threshold.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice yelled out through the new hole in the wall.

"Zoe Drinkwater, a student from Hogwarts. Is that Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"What if it is?"

"Maybe you'll remember me. I scared your goat a few years ago."

"Are you that little girl Snape brought through here?"

"One and the same sir."

"Come inside, girlie. We won't hurt you, until we know what you want."

Zoe entered the pub, as her eyes adjusted she saw a half-dozen people standing around. Never having been allowed to go to Hogsmeade, no one was familiar.

A tall redhead stepped forward, "What's going on at the school? We heard Voldemort's ceasefire proclamation but its been quiet since. Our path into the school has closed down for some reason,"

"What path? There's no path between here and the school other than the one outside."

"A tunnel opened at the beginning of this year connecting the Hog's Head to the Room of Requirement. We were able to evacuate the students back to their homes but the tunnel's not there anymore." Aberforth sat down heavily on a rough wooden stool.

Pushing thoughts of Draco and where she had last seen the boy out of her head, Zoe pressed her case. "I don't know why the path isn't available any longer, it was there earlier today, I just didn't know this was the other end of the tunnel. And I'm sorry, but I don't have much information from the battle. I know that many have fallen. Remus and Tonks for sure."

Charlie Weasley, the tall redhead thunked into a seat as well. "Lupin..."

"Voldemort brought thousands with him, we've done well but we need help. We need to call out to everyone in the Wizarding world. Send messages to established wizarding communities; Godric's Hollow, Tinworth, families of our students. Do you think you can handle that? We need numbers."

Madame Rosmerta stood up, "Yes, I know many of the families."

"And I know the rest." Rasmus Zonko went to confer with the bar owner, listing the people they would call on.

"Any other ideas in that head of yours, girlie?" Aberforth stared with eyes so very similar to his brother's.

"I do have one other idea, but I not as excited about it. I'm going into the Forbidden Forest."

Charlie protested, "You can't go in there, the Centaurs will tear you apart."

"Well, at least I won't have to go looking for them."

"You want to draft them for the war? You're insane. Even if they let you live, they've already declared that they will take no side in the fight, that they will not be the slaves of wizards."

"I only saw two giants go down during the battle, one with my help." At this, all the adults looked at Zoe in awe. "That means there's a dozen more stomping around. If I can get the centaurs and thestrals to come into battle with me, combined we can take that threat off the table. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears. I've been through a lot tonight, if you know an easier way to take down a dozen giants."

"Thestrals? I can help you there. I'll come with you, I work with animals all the time. And I wouldn't feel right about you going in alone. You never know what you'll meet in the forest." He came toward Zoe, shaking her hand, "Charlie Weasley."

"I should have guessed. Ginny looks like you."

"Wait a minute...Zoe...Holy Cricket, you're the dragon-girl."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Charlie whooped in delight as Zoe took off for the forest, he had never been foolish enough to try riding a dragon and it was a thrill he would not soon forget.  
Charlie had set it up with Aberforth, that when Zoe and he were successful in bringing the centaurs into battle readiness, he would send his Patronus with word of when to attack.

As the Forest loomed closer, Charlie quieted down. Zoe could feel as he leaned over the side to scan the greenery for signs of the creatures they sought. Just as he patted her neck, she saw a single Thestral break through the canopy and veered toward the skeletal Pegasus. Six more joined the original in the air, heads tilted to the side as Zoe drew near. Fifty meters away, Zoe held position not wanting to scare away the animals.

A daring Thestral, the largest one in the group, came toward the golden dragon. Zoe could see the leathery flaps over its nose sniffing the air, trying to identify the stranger. An unheard signal brought the rest of the group close, flying in a around Zoe and her rider. One after the other broke out of the circle, gliding off to land among the tall trees below. Zoe was kinder to Charlie than Draco, she glided near the ground before Transfiguring back for an easy landing.

The alpha came up to nudge Zoe in the stomach, she held up a hand for him to check out before rubbing his snout. Watching the Thestrals calmed Zoe, she could almost believe she was just here for a visit with Luna. The odd Ravenclaw had brought her here a few times their 5th year.

"Do you think I smell like dragon, or does the dragon smell like me?" The alpha allowed his herd come up for some attention, the youngest of the lot looking toward Charlie for a pat.

"I would love to run some tests on you. See how far the Transfiguration goes into your core." Charlie's eyes lit up as he considered the possibilities.

"Let's get through this first, then I'll turn you down for testing. Check St Mungo's they might have some answers for you, but I'm done with clinical testing." Zoe mumbled to herself, "Science nerd."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I mean, you're unique. We could learn so much-"

Charlie cut himself off as the sound of hooves could be heard in the distance. Charlie and Zoe both brought out their wands, standing closer together as a blue-black centaur crashed through the undergrowth, more centaurs followed behind. The Alpha reared up, kicking out at Bane who held a spear in his hand, a bow and quiver on his back.

"What are you doing in our forest?" Bane's deep voice echoed through the clearing. "Answer and we may let you live."

Zoe wanted to vomit from nerves, the weight of the night was setting in, but stepped forward none the less. "We've come to gather forces to fight Voldemort."

"They send a yearling into the Forbidden Forest to gather forces? Is that all we rate? Wizards think so little of us, they send a child!" A semicircle of centaurs roared at the insult.

Zoe pulled Charlie close, "Get ready to Apparate away, I expect you to run like crazy if things go worse." She got a worried nod in response as the horsemen began stomping their hooves in unison, the racket deafening.

"The wizards think they can enslave us!" Bane shouted over the clamour, "That we'll be their plow horses! Sacrifice ourselves even as they sit back and do nothing!" Bane yelled into Zoe's face, "Centaurs are not the servants of man!" The stomping ended as another fierce roar cracked the night.

The noise hurt her ears, but she didn't flinch. The terror that Bane would instill in any other person made Zoe sad and tired as his anger bashed into her brain. Sure that it was a bad idea, Zoe held up her hand to show she had something to say. The centaurs quieted as one with a motion from Bane, "Speak if you dare, yearling."

"Voldemort is a man too. He's done his best to distance himself from that truth, but he is a man. And he will tether you with barbed wire harnesses. You will need to rebuild everything you currently have."

"Then he will have another war to fight when he is done with you. Fewer wizards in the world can only benefit the centaurs. We centaurs are resilient, we will rebuild not bow down!"

"But you won't rebuild here."

"We have reigned in this Forest for generations."

"At the largesse of Hogwart's and it Headmaster. When Voldemort has a firm hand on the school you will be burned out of this forest, and not just your warriors. He'll hunt down your colts and fillies, until there are so few of you that you are no longer a threat."

"Sounds familiar. Better than him have tried to exterminate we centaurs in the past."

"Voldemort is quite persistent. Wouldn't you rather fight when you have the strength and numbers to trully hurt him? To name your our terms rather than be wittled away to nothing? Join the fight against Voldemort, I need help to neutralize the giants. Two giants were brought down at a very high cost and a dozen are left. The one that I attacked was finished by the denizens of the Black Lake."

"Oh! We have a giant-killer in out midst!" Bane lead a round of mocking laughter which sparked the obstinate part of Zoe's personality.

She realized that brute force may be the only solution so Zoe threw her best card. Behind her back, she motioned Charlie away, Alpha followed the ginger back to the tree line. The laughter echoed in her ears as she transformed, forcing her body to grow to its max proportions. Filling the space well, her wings brushed against the conifers.

Bane and his followers we driven to riot, many notched an arrow into place ready to fire on command. Zoe carefully aimed a single blast of fire into a tall tree, the heat split the wood down the center with a vicious crack before the wood caught properly. An arrow ripped through her extended wing as a Palomino released early.

"Hold!" Bane bellowed over the chaos, stilling his tribe. His four hooves turned him in a double circle, his head whipping around to keep an eye on the dragon. "Dragon-girl, I've seen you before, soaring over the Lake. You have been shunned by your own kind, why fight for them now?"

Zoe shrank down, her bones creaking from showing off. Alpha nosed her in the back, he took another step and Zoe was able to hook her arm over his neck, grateful for something to lean on. "The isolation is an unfortunate side effect of my personality. I chose a path and I'm seeing it through." Zoe sent a jet of water up to the tree, its sputtering filled the night. "Listen, I can burn the Forest down tonight or Voldemort will do it in the morning-"

"Bane! Sir, He is marching on the school." A breathless roan galloped into the clearing, all eyes turned to the young centaur. "I-I'm not sure but I thought I saw the half-man carrying a body, it looked to be a foal."

Charlie breathed out, "Harry...he must have met with Voldemort. Zoe, come on we need to move. If Harry's dead, we need to strike. Take out as many of the Death Eaters that we can." Charlie produced a Patronus and sent his message back to the Hog's Head while Zoe refocused on Bane.

"Time's up, it's time to chose your people's future. Blaze of glory or hunted down like dogs. Voldemort is going to treat you poorly either way, but if you show your valor, the future of your race would be secured with our victory." Bane stared down at the dragon-girl seeing the truth in her words.

"The Centaurs are going to war!"


	33. Chapter 32

When she was three years old, Zoe and her dad were playing at the front of their small house. Green pastures surrounded the home, which sat near the narrow road on the outskirts of town. She had been kicking a large blue ball across the grass but had whacked it into the weeds. Her little hands waded after the ball, pushing the grass and flowers to the side. Behind her she heard a screech of tires and the crunch of metal. Zoe turned with the ball clutched against her tummy to see her dad sprint down the road. Being a precocious child and free of sadness, Zoe toddled after him with her toy.

The red junker had crashed hard into a large oak on the curve right before their house. Her dad was pulling the man out of his smoking car, laying him on the pavement. Busy trying to save the stranger's life, he didn't notice his baby frozen in shock as the driver's face flopped over. The clean human side of his face now laid against the asphalt, the bloody torn flesh turned to the sun. The driver's face was crushed into the bone underneath.

Zoe felt much the same as she swum toward consciousness, the heat of dawn touching her wounds. Her jacket was bunching under her shoulders as she was pulled across a lumpy surface. On odd feeling, her brain struggled to make sense of it. Something was pulling her by the hem of her jeans, one leg in the air while the other jarred against obstacles. A great snuffling sound enveloped her head as her leg dropped back to the ground. Zoe spoke out of the side of her mouth, unable to motivate her left side to join the conversation, "Don't eat me, I'm sure I taste horrible." Or that is what she meant to say, her tongue and lips were not cooperating.

Zoe could feel hot breath on her face, she rolled her head to let the rising sun touch her left side. A rough tongue swept at her wounds, the touch was light but still sent a spasm of pain that woke her body. Twinging away from the touch sent bolts of lightning down her spine. The scream that escaped her half-mouth was not nearly as loud as the one inside her head.

The creäture, who had been so interested in her a second ago, crashed away through the underbrush. Zoe was no longer a girl, she was now just one big meat sack of pain.

Urgent voices came to her as whispers. Hands cradled her head and body, lifting her off the ground and moving in a quick but stable rate. Zoe didn't care who had her, the only thing she wanted was for the pain to end.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The clip-clop of hooves joined the ecstatic revelry within the Great Hall. Harry Potter's triumph filled the hearts of the students, parents, wizards and witches,  
houseelves and everyone else present. A few Death Eaters who had not fled as Voldemort fell were collected in the middle of the room. Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and Flitwick stood near them discussing how to transport the captives to Azkaban. Students were hugging reclaimed friends whom they had lost track of during the battle, others were holding silent vigil over still bodies. Some whooping loudly others too numb to make any sound.

As the clip-clop persisted as an undercurrent in the air, people realized they were being joined by two centaurs carrying a body between them. Bane called out, "There is a valiant foal in need of your magic, wizards." Bane and the roan, called Hestus, lowered Zoe onto a house table as Madame Pomfrey rushed forward. Bane sent Hestus back to the herd, but remained himself to watch over the brave filly who had lead the charge of Forest dwellers.

Minutes after Hestus had given word of Voldemorts final assault, Zoe had dropped Charlie off to join the charge of humans coming from Hogsmeade, before catching up to the galloping herd of well-armed centaurs. Alpha and his family of thestrals soared in Zoe's wake. The humans reenforced the tired students and Professors, joining the fighting inside the school and were lost to Bane's gaze. Zoe sent a streak of dragon fire directly through the lines of Death Eaters rushing toward the school, some spooked so badly that they Apperated away. Seconds later, they engaged the giants. Bane was witness to Zoe's ruthless and reckless attacks against the unprotected flesh around each giant's neck and face.

The dragon lit up the moments before dawn, superheating any metal armour the giants had cobbled together. The reactionary monsters flailed their limbs trying to rid themselves of the burning metal. One giant caught a centaur unawares, booting the horseman to the shore of the Lake. Another giant smacked a dark thestral into the ground. Bane never saw either regain its feet.

Alpha clawed and pecked one giant into the Lake, driving it to its doom in the murky water. Wiping blood off his face, Bane counted five giants still to fight and refitted his bow, firing into the belly of the nearest giant. The giant crashed to the ground, sending tremors through the earth. A massive roar emanated from the school, momentarily freezing combat on the edge of the Forest. As one, the giants turned to flee. A particularly ugly and large giant tripped as he entered the Forest, his hand flung out to steady his retreat, crashing into the hovering golden dragon. The centaur leader lost track of the girl as she fell. Bane had believed her dead until the scream rent the morning.

Now, Bane looked down upon the battered foal, half her face was crushed in, left arm broken in multiple places contorted at unnatural angles. Bane was sure her hip was shattered. The older witch, Madam Pomfrey, chided onlookers away as she hastily administered to the girl.

A group of three approached the table, Draco stopped his mother and Astoria a few feet away. Tears rolled down his face as the girl clung to him for support.  
Narcissa idly stroked Draco's dirty hair, thinking of the story her son had just shared with her, and the role this bloody and broken girl played in it. His adventure in the Room of Requirement, finding the diadem and its destruction. Cementing his decision to support Potter even as Voldemort threatened his life in the final moments of the war. Draco brushed his hand on Astoria's back and snaked his other arm around his mother, he desired the physical contact.

Zoe's scream would not be soothed by anything that Madame Pomfrey did for her. Forcing Skeletal-Gro down the girl's throat was impossible, a body-bind wouldn't end the screaming. Charlie Wesley and Remy Lemieux, recruited by Fleur Delacor as an old-school friend, came forward to help the flummoxed school healer. As Charlie laid a cool hand on Zoe's temple, her eyes grew wide and the scream died on her lips.

As if waking from a brutal nightmare, Zoe flipped up into a seated position, she gasped out of the working side of her face, "Snape...Shrieking..." then collapsed back to the table, Charlie catching her head before it hit.

Pomfrey and Lemieux hastened to take advantage of her silence, forcing potions down her throat. Lemieux began a complicated spell to knit her hip back together. Bane shuffled his hooves, more concerned now that the foal was silent, at least when she screamed, her life force was in evidence. The centaur did not want to see a fellow warrior fall.

Many of the people in the Great Hall fell back into small groups, believing Zoe to be in capable hands. Neville and his Gran, Luna and Dennis Creevy joined the Malfoys and Astoria, watching over their friend, like Bane their hearts had frozen when Zoe became quiet.

Neville cleared his throat, "What did she say?"

Draco glanced over at the new arrivals. "Snape, shrieking."

"The Shrieking Shack? I'm going." Dennis started out the room. Draco caught Bane's eye, the centaur nodded to let the boy know that Zoe would be not be alone. Draco, confident of Bane's unwavering attention, guided his ladies to follow the young Gryffindor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dennis hopped the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack, leading the way to the abandoned house. It was good to have a destination, something to avoid thinking of his brother. Even the physicality of walking though Hogsmeade had helped clear the cobwebs from his mind, lessen his despair. After the events of the past hours, Dennis no longer feared the reputation of the creepy house on the hill. He pulled open the door to the Shack as the others clumped up the stairs behind him. At his side, Astoria pulled out her wand, lighting up the front room of what must have been a very nice house in its day.

Ripped furniture and torn wallpaper decorated the room, a thick layer of dust over nearly everything. Mrs. Malfoy pointed out the multiple sets of foot prints crossing the floor, coming from the next room. Narcissa and Draco pulled their wands, ready for whatever they might meet over that threshold. They needn't have worried, nothing in the house could hurt them.

Propped against the wall, still tucked in with the corduroy blanket with the green pillow cushioning his head, Snape stared at nothing. Dead. His black beady eyes clouded to a dark gray.

Astoria wailed, "Oh, no." Her wand clattering to the floor.

Narcissa tested for a pulse even though she knew Severus was gone. The three Slytherins stood near Severus's feet, bowing their heads, they offered a moment of silence as each thought of their loss. They had lost a Hogwart's Headmaster, talented wizard and friend. Dennis stood a bit behind, silent and worried as he wondered if Zoe knew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zoe dreamt of snakes. She was climbing the wall of a sunken snake pit as vipers nipped at her ankles and wrists. Hand holds she found, turning into wiggly asps which would bit her fingers, sending her crashing back into the abyss. A pinprick of light above her head was the only goal. She never kicked or stepped on a snake when she rested between falls, just constant hissing to let her know they, too, rested just out of reach. The snakes never attacked if she lay still on the ground. Only striking when her fingers dug into the wall to attempt the pinprick again.

After many failures, hundreds of bites, Zoe curled into a ball on the hard ground. Giving into the snakes, she let the poison make her limbs heavy her mind clouded. Zoe no longer craved the pinprick of light, sure that even if she reached it, got pass the snakes, she would never be able to squeeze through. The darkness seeped into her bones, the snakes let her be, she was content.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape, Ssseverusss Sssnape."

The snakes changed their tune, Zoe could hear a not quite forgotten name in among the hissing. The name prodded her to attempt one last time. The name made her care about living. The snakes took large bites out of her stomach, legs and arms but left her hands and feet free to climb.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape, Ssseverusss Sssnape."

At the top of the pit, Zoe found her path blocked in, the light coming through a small hole. She couldn't get even her hand through the opening.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape, Ssseverusss Sssnape."

Bashing her hand against the wall, angry at being so close, Zoe's wrist broke. The wide part of her hand collapsed in on itself, in the dim light she saw that it would now fit. The hand treaded through the pinprick, cutting off her light as the hole filled.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape, Ssseverusss Sssnape."

Frantic now, Zoe knew what she needed to do to escape. Her upper arm ripped as she forced it through, the hole opening ever so slightly, next her shoulder popped out of joint. Her feet scrambled, getting the leverage to jam upward, her cheekbone crunching into the rocks. She lost an ear as her head emerged from the pinprick.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape, Ssseverusss Sssnape."

A never ending whiteness stretched out before Zoe. Once her head was through, the rest of her body tumbled out, if someone can tumble into nothingness. Ravaged and ripped, Zoe was a ghoul floating in infinite space. Zoe never landed on anything, her limbs found nothing as she extended them to their full length. Zoe couldn't transfigure herself. And yet the hissing followed her.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape, Ssseverusss Sssnape."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zoe was in a new and more terrifying reality. Through her one good eye, she saw the distorted faces of shouting adults squaring up from one another. She saw Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley screaming in each other's face. Mr Weasley was trying ineffectually to calm his wife, Charlie and Percy were doing their best to keep a large group, the one Mrs Weasley seemed to be representing, from crowding too near the table behind Narcissa.

The only words Zoe could recognize were Molly spitting out the word 'Snape' and Narcissa's reference to 'Severus', beyond that, the argument wouldn't sink any deeper into her brain. Zoe's body ached and she didn't want to spend the energy to decode the words flying around her. An experimental stretching of her mouth, proved that half her face was still damaged. She forced some air out of her lungs, resulting in a pained wheeze but no real noise. Certainly not language.

Taking inventory of her left over energy, Zoe knew she had only one more chance to get someone's attention. Never too subtle, Zoe decided to get everyone's attention. The heat built up in her hand, concentrating on her arm she made her over taxed and drugged muscles shoot a ball of fire at the ceiling, scorching the roof beams and silencing the crowd. Her arm flopped to her side, her face sweaty from the effort. As people shuffled to gawk at her, Zoe got a glimpse of what Narcissa had fought for, a light brown mound was laid out on a table about five meters away.

Severus.

Zoe struggled against the wave of exhaustion that came from casting the fireball. All she could manage was to point her finger and grunt. She was able to gain purchase with her working leg and scoot a few inches closer, her ankle didn't hold out when she tried a second time. Her grunts turned into a whiny whimper as she tried to call Severus' name. Frustration overwhelmed her, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, for an insane moment she wanted to push her objective into a receptive mind but she knew that would mean her death. She couldn't die until she knew what had happened.

Strong but gentle hands pulled at her damaged side, "Little foal, do not struggle so, warriors do not waste energy." Bane's blue-black face hovered over her body, distantly she felt his fingers working under her body, then she was in his arms. She still pointed and whinned, louder as she neared the other table. The centaur deposited on her right side and, in a compassionate motion, he laid her broken left arm over Snape's chest. Even through the drugs, Zoe could tell he wasn't breathing. There was a green discoloration spreading out from under the collar of his robes and the skin of his face was sinking into his skull already. He had been dead for hours. Nagini had been more than her potion could handle and the Professor had known it when he sent her away.

She lay there, completely disabled in body and emotion. A shadow fell across Snape's face. Harry Potter.

Her whines downshifted to a growl. Zoe heard a nervous chuckle go through the crowd, but Harry took her threat completely serious. The Boy Who Lived Twice laid his hand over Zoe's on the dead man's chest. He tilted his face up to help get his words to everyone's ears but mostly he spoke for Zoe to hear. "Severus Snape will be remembered as a great hero to the wizarding world. Any one who speaks against Professor Snape, speaks against the events that have culminated today with the death of Voldemort and his reign of terror. Professor Snape risked his life for nearly twenty years so that others would not have to make that same choice. Professor Dumbledore was often criticized for placing his faith in Severus Snape, I joined in that chorus, never seeing the best qualities of the man." A gentle murmur rippled through the crowd.

"But never again. Severus Snape has saved my life, time and again. He has saved the lives of many of the people in this room, whether you are aware of it or not. All while suffering the disgust and hatred of those around him. In the coming weeks, I am sure that his full story of self-sacrifice will surface. Before his death, he finally allowed me to see the best parts of himself and I am forever grateful." Harry lowered his eyes to Zoe's weeping face. "Forever grateful. Always." Harry removed a tiny vial of memories from his pocket and placed it into Zoe's working hand, she held on to it as if it were gold. Zoe repositioned her face against Snape's shoulder, closing her eyes to give into the exhaustion.


	34. December 31, 1999

December 31, 1999.

A teen exited from the large purple bus. As his foot left the step, a loud bang marked its disappearance, leaving the street empty of everything but the young man and a cloud of exhaust. A fresh snow covered the ugliness of the neighborhood, dilapidated townhouses lining both sides of Spinner's End. Shrugging a rucksack more firmly over his shoulder, he took a scrap of paper out of his jean jacket. He didn't want to lead anyone directly to his destination so the Knight Bus had dropped him off a ways away, he would hoof the rest of the distance.

He also wanted to make sure he wasn't knocking on the wrong door in this part of town, so he checked the address for the fifth time in the past hour. Puffing some heat between his palms, he jammed them into his pockets along with the paper. Tromping through the snow without hat, gloves, scarf or boots he looked like any teenager you could find in London over school holidays. But he was a wizard and he was searching for a witch.

She hadn't been seen for over a year, rumors surfaced every now and again that she was dead. Other rumors about her being in Rome or Paris, escaping the old memories of battle. But he didn't think so, he was sure she was here, waiting in her home on Spinner's End for the Unbreakable Vow to end its hold. Hidden away to lessen the possibility of using her extraordinary abilities against someone else and lose her life. She had fought so hard for that life.

The last official sighting of Zoe Drinkwater had been at Professor Snape's funeral. She had stood there, robes billowing in a familiar way, as people shuffled by her at the open grave, paying their last, and in some cases first, respects to Severus Snape. He was to be lain to rest, near Dumbledore's grave looking over the Black Lake, only the second Headmaster to be buried on the grounds.

Zoe had shrugged off McGonagall's attempts to console her, accepting only Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy to be near her for any length of time, even so, she never spoke to either, just let them near. Luna and others tried to speak with her, but Astoria would lead them a few feet away and politely explain that Zoe was not interested in their attention. McGonagall still kept a sharp eye on the girl during the funeral, worried she would do something desperate.

The last mourners to pass by the open grave were a line of centaurs, Zoe nodded to each as they bowed their head to her and the Professor. Bane was the last in line, Zoe curtseyed deeply to the head centaur and received a large bouquet of daffodils and lilies from his arms. The crowd could see as he spoke softly to her, as he trotted away a tear slipped out of her stoney mask.

Madam Pomfrey had worked a minor miracle on Zoe's body. Her face had solidified nearly as it had been, her left eye just a little lower and not as wide open, her nose broader and more flat. If she had smiled at anyone, which she hadn't, they would have seen a definite downward pull on her mouth.  
But the fact was, her head was still head-shaped, her arm was back in one piece, and only a limp marred her leg. Miraculous.

The tear glinted on her check as she stepped forward. Everyone closed their mouths as Zoe, without introduction or explanation, opened hers to sing:

Nid wy'n gofyn bywyd moethus,  
Aur y byd na'i berlau man:  
Gofyn wyf am galon hapus,  
Calon onest, calon lan.

Prime Minister Shacklebolt's private aide, Rhys Evans, joined Zoe on the chorus, his rich baritone joining her restrained alto. He had tears streaming down his face as Zoe caught his eye surprised at the company.:

Calon l n yn llawn daioni,  
Tecach yw na'r lili dlos:  
Dim ond calon l n all ganu-  
Canu'r dydd a chanu'r nos.

At the second verse, four or five in the audience stood to join voices with the duo:

Pe dymunwn olud bydol,  
Hedyn buan ganddo sydd;  
Golud calon l n, rinweddol,  
Yn dwyn bythol elw fydd.

Hwyr a bore fy nymuniad  
Gwyd i'r nef ar edyn can  
Ar i Dduw, er mwyn fy Ngheidwad,  
Roddi i mi galon lan.

Calon l n yn llawn daioni,  
Tecach yw na'r lili dlos:  
Dim ond calon l n all ganu-  
Canu'r dydd a chanu'r nos.*

As the song faded from the air, Zoe produced her wand. A neat swish-and-flick in the direction of the Black Lake produced a dripping stone, large, flat and shiny black, it levitated above the audience who looked nervously over their heads until it came to rest propped against a large oak. Handing the bouquet to Astoria, Zoe turned to the stone and began to etch it with her wand. When she stepped away, the stone read near the top:

R.I.P.  
Severus Snape  
Always.

An engraving of daffodils and lilies covered the main body of the rock and at the bottom a verse:

Yesterday is gone; it is time that is past  
Don't let their failure or worries cast  
Regrets of the good that we could have done  
Thoughts of the battles we lost or we won.

Zoe lifted the stone again, hovering it over the grave. With a swipe of her hand the pile of earth filled the hole, mounding slightly. The stone lowered gently onto the ground. Zoe reclaimed her bouquet and placed it on the stone. She bowed her head for a quiet moment before she turned and strode between the chairs and people. Reaching the last row, Zoe spun in a circle and cracked out of all their lives.

Zoe hadn't returned to Hogwart's for her seventh year, technically there was nothing the Ministry could do to force her to attend since she had already sat her OWLs, NEWTs were not mandatory to leave the school. When the trace was reactivated for witches under 17, the Ministry still wasn't able to find Zoe, leading to the first death rumor. Every few months people would bring her absence up for discussion or interrogate Astoria for information she didn't have. The mystery continued.

And now he was at her door. It was the best kept house on the block, in good condition but purposely left a bit dingy so it wouldn't stand out. There was evidence of a small flower garden laid out under the snow, just waiting for spring to come. He hoped Zoe would be home so he could return her music box and jar. He also was charged with bringing Zoe to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with a couple people and break the vow but wasn't so sure he would be successful at that part of his mission.

His hand was up to knock when the door opened in. And there she was, lovely and surprised enough to drop the things she carried into the snow. "Dennis Creevy? What are you doing here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N translation of the Welsh song, chosen because it makes me sad but hopeful, I think it would be what Snape would hope for Zoe. And it makes Welsh people cry, which proves that it's a fabulous song.

*I don't ask for a luxurious life,/ the world's gold or its fine pearls:/ I ask for a happy heart,/ an honest heart, a pure heart./

Chorus:  
A pure heart is full of goodness,/ More lovely than the pretty lily:/Only a pure heart can sing -/Sing day and night./

If I wished worldly wealth,/He has a swift seed;/The riches of a virtuous, pure heart,/Will be a perpetual profit./

Late and early, my wish/Rise to heaven on the wing of song,/To God, for the sake of my Saviour,/Give me a pure heart./


	35. 17 12 Years Later

17 1/2 Years Later

Bran walked into the kitchen hoping that there would be some cereal left, he did not expect to walk in on his parents making out on the table. "Mum. Dad. Really? I eat there." he deadpanned at their shenanigans. Rubbing the vision out of his eyes, he found an empty cereal box so started making toast.

Dennis and Zoe rearranged their clothes and stood with silly grins, looking at their oldest child. "We're going to have another baby! Mum just told me and I guess I got a little carried away." Dad squeezed his wife around the shoulders and patted her belly.

"Mom, please keep your husband in line."

"Oh, darling, he's just not like us, he can't help showing his emotions. That's why I like him." Zoe pecked Dennis on the mouth before extracting herself from his arms. She went over to the boy as Dennis started getting breakfast together for the other kids. Zoe ran her fingers through Bran's long tawny hair, "You should get a haircut, no self-respecting Slytherin should have a lion's mane."

Dennis looked over his shoulder at her, letting out an, "Oi!" as gentle rebuke.

"And try to get outside on occasion this year, maybe take up Quidditch. I bet you could be a good Keeper." Zoe and Bran's bright blue eyes met, the corners of their mouths mirroring as they gave into a smirk before the laughter busted out.

Bran looked so like his father when he laughed. "Mum, you're so funny." He tweaked her nose like she had done to him so often in his fourteen years. "I'm going up to finish reading Grandad's book, gotta be ready for Potions, I can't believe Slughorn hasn't made it the approved textbook yet. Go back to sucking face, if you must." He grabbed his dry toast and headed out the door, bare feet slapping up the stairs.

"That boy's not right. Thinking about Potions this early in the day." Dennis sighed while cutting up apples.

"That's what you get for hanging Severus' portrait up in his room when he was born."

"That portrait harassed me for three months before I gave in, anyways, you're the one who let him teach the kids to talk. Slow talkers, all my children are going to be slow talkers. And pausers."

"Yes, they probably will be, but Severus loves them and there are worse traits that they could emulate. We could have ten kids who sneer and billow around wearing all black. And never wash their hair. Now that would be a sight."

"Okay, we have been pretty lucky that Miriam is the only one to actually act like Severus. Maybe she'll grow out of it, she's only seven."

"I'm not going to worry about it. Even if we get one Severus out of this bunch, I think we win." Zoe kissed her man on the cheek, "I'm going to round-up the herd, I'll pour the drinks when I get back."

Aneira came into the kitchen, all curls and flounces, holding a turtle away from her new lilac dress.

"Oh, are turtles the new vanity pet? I thought cats were still in vogue." Dennis kissed Bran's twin on the temple as he put the oatmeal pot on the range. "It's lovely dear. What are you calling it?"

"I call him Bartleby. It's one of your kids, dad."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You get stuck watching the pets? Are turtles the new thing? I can't keep up with trends." Draco settled an arm over Dennis' shoulder, keeping an eye on Scorpius as Astoria squealed about the news of a new baby and cooed at Liam, the current baby. "I'm so glad that Astoria has banned animals from the house. But a turtle's probably not that bad, eh? It's even kind of cute." Draco poked at the turtle's head as it swiveled just outside its shell.

"He's not our pet, jackass, he's my son. It's Bartleby." Dennis was not taking the news of another natural animagus well.

Draco took awhile to rearrange his face to hold in the laughter, "Don't look so down, man, you could have guessed it might happen. At least he doesn't breathe fire. Yet."

"Small favors." Dennis patted the hard shell surrounding his six-year-old, "Zoe's going to take him to see Healer Lemieux over at St Mungos, he's the bloody lead over there now. I have to get over to the Institute or I'd go with."

"How's it going over there? I get reports on 2 or 3 confirmed Squibs every month."

"72 kids in for afternoon classes, then 38 families for counselling throughout the week."

"That's a huge, mate. It's amazing that you and Zoe had time to make your last two kids at all with that workload."

"There's a lot of Squibs coming up now, too many people jumping beds after the war. We're just trying to give them a chance at balancing both the Muggle and Wizard world. Let them know they're not alone. A lot of parents sweep them under the rug, they come to me all linty."

"With you and Astoria in their corner, they'll come out all right. I did and I was a total knob."

"And then there's the Muggle families who wake up to find the Hogwart's letter in the box, Astoria's a brick with them. I love it when, the first witch they meet looks...well looks like your wife, not a single Muggle expects it. Two weeks in to the program and they're still looking for warts and blue spit."

"Hey! That's my girl you're talking about."

"Total compliments, I assure you."

Over the general hubbub of Platform 9 3/4, a light tinkling of bells sounded, Bran came through the crowd followed by the rest of the Creevy's on a leash.

"Where are the authorities when we need them? A family on a line and you force them to wear bells on top of it."

"You gonna turn me in, Draco? Get your Minstry minions to take me in? Easier to keep track of them this way. You're 2 on 1, try 2 on 9 for a day. See if you don't train them to a leash and make sure they can't sneak up on you."

"Get them bigger bells, people will think Christmas is come early."

"Severn's driving me nuts, dad." Bran pushed his end of the leash into his father's hand, he was wearing a green t-shirt with block letters spelling out 'MUGGLES ARE PEOPLE TOO'.

Draco knelt next to his god-daughter who was slowly and persistently shouting 'Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!.' at absolutely everyone in the station. Draco gave the toddler a sweet, gumming up her mouth and stopping the noise.

"Fixed." Draco started a face-pulling contest with the kids, drawing Scorpius into the fun with his 'cousins'. The more gruesome the face the more points.

Dennis called Bran back as his oldest turned to disappear into the crowd. "You said that you'd watch your siblings while mum and I talk."

"Actually, the deal was that ANEIRA and I would watch OUR siblings, you may see that she is no longer with us. She left to ogle a guy. Therefore, nullifying the agreement."

"What guy?"

"Some Weasley, don't ask me which one, I can't tell them apart. If you need me to, I'll take Jack and Mabel, but-"

"Severn's driving you nuts, yes I remember."

"I'll watch them dad." Colin lit up at the idea of being in charge of the smaller kids. "You don't need a wand to keep them in line." Wearing the complimentary shirt of 'WIZARDS ARE PEOPLE TOO' Colin would be heading off to Eton tomorrow. His powers had not manifested and he was a main reason the Creevy Institute had come about. Dennis and Zoe wanted to make sure their son knew that not being magical was not the end of the world. Last year, when he turned eleven, there had been some tears but today he bounced with all the energy of his namesake, excited to see the twins safely off. "I'm twelve now, and I already watch them when Aneira babysits anyway."

Dennis froze with the new information about his sweet little girl, "Oh, really? Aneira has you watch the kids?"

Colin was torn between lying to his dad and ratting out his sister. Trying to make up his mind, he was saved from the decision by his mother. "What are you three up to?" She and Astoria came closer to hear them over the station noise.

"Your second son is deciding if he's going to lie to me. To his credit, it is taking a long time."

"Colin?" When his conflicted eyes met Zoe's it was all there; reading stories, making cocoa, bath time, tucking the kids in, and..."Percy, Jr? Who the heck is Percy, Jr?"

"Oh yeah, that's who she likes. Percy Weasley, Jr." Bran began bouncing on the balls of his feet, completely shedding his Slytherin cool at the prospect of his sister being busted in front of her little Hufflepuff friends. He could hardly contain his joy, he was shaking at the mere thought.

"Zoe, it's 10:45 if we're going to talk to her about this, it has to be now." Dennis already knew that his daughter was in for a healthy dose of embarrassment but didn't want to send her a howler at school.

Dennis didn't like the devious look on his wife's face as she ordered, "Bran, get your sister and find a compartment on this side of the train. While you're at it, grab Percy Jr too."

"But what are you going to do? I want to see."

Zoe shook her head, "It's called plausible deniability, my son, just open the windows and sit back. Take Scorpius with you." Zoe and Dennis hugged their son as the Malfoys did the same with Scorpius, then shooed the boys toward the train.

Bran saw the four adults duck down to speak to his siblings, plotting. He pushed Scorpius in front of him through a gaggle of Hufflepuffs. Spotting his sister, a confection of dark hair and glitter jewelry, he wondered again about them being twins. Aneira felt his gaze and came over when he beckoned.

"Mum said we're to get on the train, she'll come to hug and pet you before we leave."

Her wide eyes suspected something, "Is something wrong with Liam?" but guessed wrong.

"Don't think so, Mum just said to get you and Scorpius on the train." Bran looked over Aneira's shoulder at the scrawny ginger who had been holding her hand when Bran walked up. "You want to sit with us? You're Percy, right?"

"Yes, yes, and you are Bran Creevy. You just beat me out for tops in Potions last year. Hope you're ready to fight it out again. I like a little competition. Its good for the mind." Percy shook both boy's hands, "You're the Malfoy boy, I suppose you'll be in Slytherin with Bran?"

Scorpius pipped up, "I hope so, but it's not definite, Aneira's a Hufflepuff while their parents were Gryffindor and Slytherin. Maybe I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw."

"You can be anywhere you want, Scorpius, but if you're in Slytherin you can be cool like me."

Aneira laughed as she struggled with her trunk, "Cool? Everyone knows that Slytherin is full of nerds. The best example stands in front of me. Be a Hufflepuff, we have the best common room, its full of flowers and smells lovely. Percy, can you help me with this." Aneira kicked her trunk and batted her eyes at the besotted boy.

"Oh, of course. A delicate flower shouldn't be expected to heft this load." Percy Jr nearly hid the groan as he picked up the trunk.

Bran found an empty compartment on the station side of the train and quickly claimed it. Looking out at the crowd he couldn't see his family but it was still a few minutes before eleven. Opening the windows, he let the ruckus onto the train. As he took his seat, Bran had to focus on not staring out the window.

Percy Jr was prattling on about Potions so Bran latched on the topic. "Have you read the Potions text by our grandad, Severus Snape? Mum just got it published. Came out over the summer. It took forever to get all his ideas together."

"I've perused it. Don't know that we should be mucking up potions that have been brewed the same way for centuries. No offense to Professor Snape, but I don't put much store in his alterations."

Her smile was lopsided, the left corner never turning up properly, as she teased, "Then I guess Bran will have no trouble beating you out for top marks again. I'll give you my congratulations now, Bran." She held her hand out and Bran shook it with a confident grin. Even Aneira, who was rubbish at potions, knew better than to doubt her grandad's instructions. She turned to the sputtering Gryffindor, adding, "It's a good thing I like you for your looks." She gave him a quick peck on his fevered cheek.

Through the open window came a chorus of too-familiar voices. "Percy and Aneira, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Aneira with a baby carriage!"

It was too perfect. Colin lead his siblings, still tethered together by the leash, through the song over and over. Jack and Mabel swung hands to the beat, Miriam hid behind a curtain of dark hair, Severn got every other word but added punctuation with her 'Hi, Hi, Hi!'s. Bran and Scorpius were leaping around the compartment, joining in the song and egging the younger ones on. Whooping it up and laughing like hyenas.

Percy Jr looked pleased as punch while Aneira cried against his chest, completely embarrassed at the attention. She couldn't bring herself to get mad because they were too damn cute, so she sobbed for a bit until she started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Percy, Jr was offering her a handkerchief when Zoe caught his eye, in her open hand was a flame and a threat. Percy, Jr lifted his hand to let Zoe know he had gotten the message, but didn't let her daughter go.

The whistle blew at exactly eleven o'clock, Draco, Astoria, Zoe and Dennis waved at the train as it crawled forward, the kids still singing.

Zoe yelled to her friends above the crowd, "And that is why you have more than one child."

Astoria waved at Percy Sr, who observed the short choir in a bemused sort of way. "Maybe Percy Jr won't be so bad, he didn't run screaming from the compartment and he already knows that her parents are balmy. It might be love."

Zoe heard Dennis groan at the thought of his daughter being old enough for love. She kissed him on the cheek, "You fell for me when you were 14, that turned out alright."

"Daddy and Mummy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mummy with a baby carriage!"

"We've created an adorable monster."

A/N Congratulations, you made it! 70,000 words on my 'sketchy rendition' of a nonexistent character. I gave her a happy ending, which might seem like a cop-out but really, if I was going to kill her off, it would have been awhile ago. And a very different story. I put her through enough darkness so I gave her a good guy and kids to offset all the gingers who must exist in the next generation of Hogwarts. It was fun giving lives and choices to characters who didn't have much book time because they are not always with Harry, filling in some gaps. Thanks again for reading, its been a slice.


End file.
